Three's a Crowd
by DyslexicTrashWriter
Summary: You're a renegade looking for your lost sister. The Vongola offer their assistance if you stand in as their snow guardian. Seems like a simple set up right? Now add in three incredibly attractive guardians. (Reader x multiple, Crossposted on Ao3)
1. First Impressions

Living under one roof with all the Vongola guardians seems a bit farfetched but there are worse way to live, it might be a little cosier than you wanted but you weren't in a position to be picky.

Your room was located between the rain guardian and the storm guardian at the top of a large luxurious staircase that looked far too fancy to be taking you to such a small set of rooms . Through observation you noticed that the storm guardian spent most of his time with the 10th. This would be a bonus as it meant you would have a bit of quiet instead of being bombarded with his irritatingly frequent habit of shouting at anything and everything in his way. Not that you minded when the rain guardian was in though.

He seemed pleasant, and despite being a civilian in background definitely looked strong enough to hold his own in a fight. Scoping out this place beforehand had been a bonus, if not for information and validity of the letter you received regarding you guardian role then just to give yourself a better understanding of how a mafia family like this one worked. You recalled the information as you dropped off your one travel bag and headed back down the stairs.

"OPH!" Your hand moves forward to protect yourself from the sudden impact. You look up to see a grey-haired boy standing in front of you.

"Oi! Watch where you're going idiot!" he shouts. Despite the fact you're only a few feet away from him.

"Sorry" you mutter, knowing full well you'd been far too distracted to be shouting back at him. "Hey, You're the new guardian" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Not quite" you rub the back of your neck awkwardly "I received a letter from Reborn requesting my sister fill the position the-"

"So?! why're you here?" he interrupts

"My sisters been missing for a few years. Reborn said if I stay he'll help me find her . . . and in the meantime, I'll hold her place as Snow Guardian"

"Tch" was his only reply as he barges past you aggressively, followed by a loud yell " REBORN WHATS WITH THIS NO NAME TAKING A PLACE ON JUDIAMES FAMILY" You decide it was best not to interfere, you didn't need more evidence of the storm guardians rage.

Heading downstairs you began searching for the kitchen, traveling had made you hungry as hell. Before you had a chance to search the cupboard a clinking sound catches your attention.

"Hello?" You turn around to see the Vongola cloud guardian standing in the doorway. Although you hadn't formally met before you'd approached Reborn you'd been sure to do extensive recon of the group that suddenly showed so much attention in your sister. Family habit you guess.

"You'll be attending Namimori" he asks not moving or making an attempt to introduce himself. "Yes" you reply quietly. Something about this guy's presence was enough to cause a scary atmosphere in the room, like a rabbit cornered by a hungry fox. "You need to fill out these" he walks over and hands you a stack of papers labelled Transfer Student. He pauses for a moment staring intently as if silently assessing you.

"Thank you" you say softly as you take the papers gently from him, trying to avoid any sudden movement. The cloud guardian giving off serious intimidation vibes, and yet there was some tension in the air. He hadn't stopped looking at you. It would be rude to break eye contact now but at the same time you felt a little power play was brought on by meeting his stare.

After a good minute of nonstop eye contact you being to notice the scary atmosphere melting into something more alarming. You notice he has his weapons drawn. Instinctively you begin to reach for your own weapon. It wasn't unheard of for new mafia members to be put through their paces and if the cloud guardian wanted a fight he could get one.

"Hmph" he looks away and leaves without another word. A small sigh of relief passes your lips. _Did anyone here ever finish a conversation properly?_

The jet lag from your journey was still clinging to your body. It was midnight and you could barely sit down let alone fall asleep. In a last-ditch effort, you pulled on your coat and decided to kill two birds with one stone; tire your body out with a walk round town and test your knowledge of the local area. Though you'd scouted it out a whole week before announcing yourself to the Vongola family it never hurt to keep sharp you reasoned to yourself.

Your travels lead you past Namimori school. It loomed in the darkness, the tall building almost lost in the night sky. There was one light, in the very far left side of the ground floor. Without thinking you began moving stealthily towards it. In your observations there had been no previous documentation of late night activity in this area, something was up.

Pressing yourself into the wall next to the window you slowly peered in. A figure, tall in appearance was standing in front of a dim light. Worse, they were armed. An enemy of the Vongola family setting a trap was a strong possibility, the family was vulnerable in such a civilian setting. You gently pull at the window to gauge the reaction. Not locked, great. While the stranger's back was still turned you began as quietly as possible to open the window. The light goes out and the faint sound of a door opening and closing drift through to your ears.

You wait for a minute just in case they came back. With the coast clear you slip through the opening. A split second after you've adjusted to the dark the door opens again. Taking caution, you hide under a near-by desk.

You hold your breath as steady footsteps click closer to you . . .then closer . . . then stopping. The figure is in front of you now. Mere meters away. You slow your breathing not wanting to take any chances. The figure notices the window. He shuts it quickly and turns out brushing his foot against yours. He pauses, then reaches down and grabs you by the collar pulling you up without hesitation. You can just make out the face of the cloud guardian as the light on his phone blinds you momentarily. He stares, seemingly toying with the decision on his next move.

You knock his wrist hard and jump out of his grasp. "It's fine, It's just me. I saw a light on and a strange man in here, I thought it might be a trap?" You state wondering why words were now so hard to say.

His face flashes a quick look of worry but changes so quickly back to his stoic look you could blink and miss it. "Is that so" he says, pulling out two metal batons from behind his back.

You go to grab your weapon but a sharp look from the cloud guardian stops you. Before you have time to ask why the cloud guardian moves forward and secures a handcuff to your wrist.

"H-Hey!" you shout as he drags you to the side of the room and attaches the other cuff to a radiator pipe. He doesn't respond and instead turns his attention to the only door into the room "There's an enemy on the loose and you're tying me up?!" You state shocked at his decision, but the cloud guardian doesn't bother replying as he walks out the room taking the only source of light out with him. _Is this how the Vongola treats their guardians?_ At least it couldn't get any worse you thought. With a bit of luck that bastard had left your other hand free, you knew that lock kit would come in handy one day however operating it with one hand might prove a challenge, to say the least.

A few well-co-ordinated movements later and you can tell you're in the home stretch with just a couple more turns of the pin. Without warning the door slams open again, light abruptly flooding the classroom. The cloud guardian walking in calmly; seemingly unharmed.

He looks as though he's about to say something but notices the lock picking mechanism sticking awkwardly out of your handcuff first. An aggressive look crawls over his face, his metal batons are up and he rushes towards you. A quick as you can you get the handcuffs off the radiator pipe and dodge his attack.

"I'm going to have to bite you to death" He smirks. A sudden heavy bite breaches your shoulder causing you to wine in pain. _Fuck how did he get that close that quickly?_ Turning around you manage a clean hit to his ankle with your reinforced staff. This knocks him back enough for you to lean in for another blow to the lower part of his stomach.

"Short range weapon users often forget about defending their lower half" you cockily inform the now grounded guardian smugly. You kneel over him picking up the collar of his white clean pressed shirt bringing his head to yours.

He looks annoyed but hell this was fun. It'd been a long time since you sparred with your sister - it was nice to know you were still sharp.

The Cloud Guardians brow furrowed as he attempts to hit you back not realising your knees had firmly pinned down his arms. It's amusing to see him struggle. In the heat of the moment you grabbed the handcuffs still attached your wrist and cuff one end to his hand. Undoing the part still on your wrist you shimmy down to attach it to one of his belt loops

"Not so fun is it?" you smirk. Knowing you'd already pushed your luck far enough you turn and exit through the same window, making sure to close it behind you. One as a sign of respect and protection for the now slightly impaired guardian and two to hopefully discourage any angry pursuits.

As you arrive home you can't help but wish you'd had a little more fun playing with the cloud guardian. You turn the handle of your door and happily hang up you clothes before switching into PJs. Some small snoring sounds falls against your ears as you clamber into bed ad you can't help but wonder how thin the walls must be between rooms. Having sufficiently tired yourself out you roll onto you slide and grab a pillow to cuddle. For some reason it's warmer than usual and your pillow feels human shaped. You feel around some more, convinced your brain is just incorrectly processing what's going on. The pillow moves and you scramble for your bedside light, hastily flicking the switch.

A jolt of surprise runs through you as the light illuminates the face of the Vongola rain guardian. This is definitely going to be a strange first impression you grumble out loud to no-one in particular. You lean in and gently tap the sleeping guardian's shoulders. "Um excuse me?" You whisper. He doesn't react.

"Hello?" You say a little louder reaching over to put both hands on his shoulder and shake him. It's a bad move. Sleepily the rain guardian rolls over, his arm reaching over to bring you with him – holding you hostage in a tight cuddle. He's so strong you think to yourself as you realise there's no escaping his grasps. Even worse he's rubbing his chin on top of your head like you're his favourite teddy bear.

It looks like this is gonna be the rest of your night. Lacking the energy to take out a sleeping giant nearly double your size and strength you reluctantly get comfy and let your eyelids softly close.

A small ray of light slides in through your curtains. Sleepily you check the time. Only 7am, you sigh and roll over enjoying the luxury of a double bed, something you'd not had in a while. Being constantly on the move looking for you sister had led to some rough night's sleep, you could get used to this. Something felt off though, you sit up and look around racking your brain, something happened last night.

Foggily your body connects with your brain and pushes up the memory of the rain guardian's arms around you. _OH GOD_. A hot red blush fills your face as you suddenly remember. You look over onto the bed, even more confused to find it empty.

You reason it could have been a dream, albeit a very regular dream considering the night terrors and bizarre mafia scenario your brain normally generated for you. Swinging your legs out the bed your feet touch an unfamiliar material. As you look down you can already see the clothes beneath your feet are not yours.

Picking up a shirt you identify it could possibly be the rain guardians. Left when he got into bed. Vaguely you brain brings up the idea that the rain guardian was naked while in your bed and you have to quickly shut it down or else you're sure you won't be able to look him in the eyes. Whatever you remember from last night the rain guardian was definitely in your room. You begin to wonder what the protocol for this is. Should you take the clothes back? Or would that be awkward like hey -you-slept-in-my-room-last-night-so-here's-your-clothes-hahaha . You didn't want other Vongola members getting the wrong idea.

You'd have to return them you reasoned. Lest you give him an excuse to come into your bedroom again. After getting dressed you quietly step out in the hallway light beautifully by the morning sun.

You knock on the door and wait. A cheerful "Come in" sounds from the other side. You try to be calm as you enter, part of you had really been hoping he'd be out and you could just drop them off without having to face him.

"H-hi" you wave awkwardly. " I uh . . . think these are yours" you practically throw the clothes into his arms. "O-oh" he said suddenly avoiding eye contact and staring at the floor. If you didn't know him better you would have said his cheeks had turned a light pink, but that could just be the sun.

He chuckles, seemingly regaining his composure. "I'm sorry, I got tired from baseball practice and went into the wrong room. I hope I didn't disturb you" he says brightly. Something about seeing that light-hearted smile up close eases the awkwardness you felt. Rain guardian traits you reminded yourself.

"I promise it won't happen again" he smiles and tilt his head to the side. "Oh I don't think I've introduced myself" he offers his hand for a shake. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi"

You take it and try to suppress the memory of those strong hands wrapped around your body. "Nice to meet you" you reply sheepishly as you introduced yourself - trying to make it seem like you hadn't A) Spent the last week stalking him and already knew not only his name but every single detail about him down to his father favourite style of tuna cut and B) spent the night forcibly cuddled up to his chest as he nuzzled you like a teddy bear. "Mah, now wasn't that a better first impression" he laughs.

You notice the clock by his bed and panic. You hurry out the door to get ready. You have time for a quick shower if you skip makeup or breakfast. Luckily you're just one room down from the shower area. You had planned a quick shower but that was before you remembered how nice a hot shower was. You felt the water pour down your neck, over your shoulders, down you back and across your legs. You'd forgotten how long it had been since you had hot water on demand. Five minutes couldn't hurt, if you skipped makeup and breakfast you could still make it.


	2. Weathering The Storm (Gokudera,Yamamoto)

Like an idiot you're late for your first day of school, but then, the only way Gokudera knows that is because he's running late too.

He watches you up ahead, for a supposed new guardian you'd managed to completely miss him as you sprinted past him, not very observant for one.

"You're late." The demon disciplinary head states coldly as he readies his tonfas. _Jesus how did Hibari have the energy to fight so early in the morning._

Gokudera can see the slow look of confusion on your face as you hesitantly reach for you weapon. Hibari tries for a few swipes but you're quick on your feet.

"Oi! Hibari" he shouts. "Pick on someone your own size, why don't you. C'mon." Gokudera mumbles as he grabs your arm, dragging you into school.

"Geez woman, can't you even show up to school on time?" he fumes, dropping you off by the notice board and scanning to find your class. "What's your name?" he questions sharply, but you don't reply.

He turns. You're too preoccupied staring, eyes jumping around the foyer _absorbing_ every inch of detail about the dull cream foyer entrance of the school. Gokudera stares at you for a moment, looking at you properly for the first time. There's a few bandages visible even with your uniform, not usual for a mafiaso. But there's something else, this kind of, roughness about you. Maybe it's the dishevelled hair, or the fact you're fully expecting Hibari to follow you as you refuse to sheath you weapon. He can't put his finger on it, but there's some strong pull that makes Gokudera want to look at you just a little longer.

"You don't have to defend me you know." You grumble, finally putting away your weapon and looking at him.

Gokudera quickly turn back to the bulletin board finds a new name he doesn't recognise and curses, you're in his class.

"Oh, what now?" you sigh. _Clearly not a morning person._

"Don't you give me that tone I'm trying to help you!" he bites back, already regretting his previous train of thought. _So tetchy._

"Who said I need help?" you shout, clearly pissed off. _That's it_.

Reaching into this pocket he pulls out two sticks of dynamite, guardian or not he's in no mood for your attitude. Before he has a chance to light his sticks there's the familiar clinking of metal tonfas.

"You're causing a disturbance." Hibari remarks, slipping into a stance that can only mean he's looking for a fight.

You look at him, eyes wide.

"Now look what you've done you clueless woman." He whispers under his breath.

"What do we do?" you whisper back.

"Fight." He grumbles.

"Why, I thought he was one of you guys?" you question.

Hibari runs out of patience, grabbing both of you by the collar and sadistically dragging you down the corridor. It doesn't matter how much Gokudera squirms, there's no getting out of that vice tight grip.

"This is all your fault." He huffs.

"Where is he even taking us?" you hiss back.

"Detention, if either of you resist I'll bite you to death." Hibari frowns. Gokudera watches as you cringe, hand running over your shoulder as if recalling an all too recent painful memory.

The detention room is as depressing as ever, but at least it's dark and the sun doesn't burn Gokuderas eyes as Hibari shoves both of you inside. He moves to the desk at the front of the room and pulls out some files. "Hayato Gokudera and . . ." he pauses, staring at you.

"I haven't officially registered here yet." You say, eventually filing the silence. "Reborn advised I join and I assumed he notified you? I have the papers from yesterday and I can fill them out just now." You rummage through your worn bag and pull out some documents with the word Namimori scrawled across the front, spelt wrongly.

Gokudera rolls his eyes, just why the hell had Reborn picked you? Some scrappy-can't-write-jappenese-barely-awake-in-the-morning-hot-mess of a person. The Cloud guardian doesn't take his eyes off you as you write, messy terrible writing. He hovers in front of you, silently scrutinising every move. When you're done he reads over your application.

"You've left most of this blank." He states dryly.

You rub the back of your head. "I don't have any family in Japan, so next of kin, emergency contact are kind of moot point." You reply. "If I get hurt I just deal with it myself."

"Interesting." The cloud guardian smirks, scribbling something in the document before handing it back. "Take her to class, herbivore." He instructs, as if he has _any_ authority over Gokudera.

"Take her yourself bastard." He grumbles, getting up to leave. Hibari's in front of him, weapon raised. _Oh bring it, fucker_.

Gokudera doesn't hesitate to pull out his dynamite. Bastard deserves it for being such a pain in the ass. He doesn't get a chance to light his sticks before you're in between the both of them. Hibari's tonfas shoved to the side, his dynamite on the floor.

"Is everyone in the Vongola this trigger happy?" you ask.

Hibari doesn't respond but he swipes at you. Gokudera watches as something on your face changes, shifting from irritation to amusement.

"Oh, you wanna fight huh?" you laugh confidently, raising you weapon and gliding around him as he throws his tonfas.

"I'm going to bite you to death." Hibari threatens, clearly enjoying having someone as battle ready as him.

It goes on for a few minutes and Gokudera can't pull his eyes away. You're so slick in your movements, so cocky as you trash talk your way through a full-frontal attack. The way you fight, it's kind of cool, it's kind of really cool. You _must_ be mafia, no way a civilian knows how to fight like that. But if you were mafia, why hadn't Gokudera seen you before? He studies your face as your weapon clashes with Hibaris. Maybe you do look familiar?

Neither of you realise how long the fighting goes on until the bell rings, the momentary distraction enough for Hibari to land a direct hit to your stomach. It sends you to the ground.

You don't move for a moment and Gokuderas ready to blow Hibari to pieces for killing another guardian. But then you move, groaning as you draw yourself to your feet. He can see you grasp your weapon again, ready for round two. But no way is he letting you get beaten up on your first day.

Gokudera grabs your arm and hauls you out of there before Hibari can do any more damage. Reborn would kill him if he let you get bitten to death on your first day. So, he drags your over eager ass out of detention and up the stairs to class.

The familiar feeling bugs him all day, Gokudera finding himself turning to stare at your desk, one row behind and two seats to the left, just next to the window. He _knows_ you from somewhere, he's sure of it. Otherwise why would he feel the need to keep looking at you? To etch every frame of your face into his mind. He glares, gaze narrowing as he squints his eyes. You notice him out the corner of your eye and send him a questioning look.

Gokudera flinches and faces the front again, _fuck._

It'd been a long day. Between finally meeting you new boss and having his right hand man stare you down all through class, you could do with a break. After grabbing a cup of tea form downstairs, you settle onto the bed, lying down with your head falling off the mattress. You pick up where you left off in your adventure book, it was at a really great bit the female protagonist was leading an uprising against the evil villain who had been trying to foil her plans. There were only a few chapters left in the book, while you were excited to get to the ending you also didn't want it to end. This meant you savoured every page, allowing yourself to get completely lost in the detail of the story. It wasn't long though before your neck starts to twinge. The problem of finding a good book you thought, it's impossible to stay comfy for long.

As you bring your head up, out of the corner of your eye, you notice a human shaped shadow lying across your balcony. _Has someone been watching you this whole time?_ As if noticing your reaction, the shadow on the balcony disappears.

 _That's weird_. A small yellow bird perches on the balcony rail stares at you contently. You shrug it off as nothing more than a coincidence. No way could someone get so close to the Vongola house without being spotted. It was only 9 pm but you decide to get an early bed to try and avoid being late to school again.

The sound of your room door being opened rouses you from sleep. A thin strip of light emanated from the hallway. Sleepily you sit up to figure out what was going on. In the frame of the doorway stood Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Yamamoto-san, y-you're in the wrong room again" You say quietly, hoping to wake him.

He seems to take no notice and slides into your bed. You can feel yourself freeze as his arm grazes yours.

"Yamamoto-san?" You try again.

The gentle sound of snores drifts through the air. He's . . . He's sleep walking?! You turn on the light next to you and sure enough there's the guardian of rain, fully asleep in your bed. You groan internally. _Was this going to be a regular thing? At least he's not-_ Before you can finish your sentence you feel his warm arms wrap around you.

"Teddy-chan" you hear him mumble through his snores.

You sigh, realising it's pointless to fight him. Yamamoto having good, solid twenty pounds of muscles on you. Closing your eyes, you settle down and try not to think about how nice it is to have someone so strong wrapped around you.


	3. The Disciplinary Committee (Hibari)

You wake up a little earlier today. Just like before, the rain guardian is gone. A quick peak over the side and you're thankful he at least remembered to take his clothes with him this time. _Oh god is this what a one-night stand feels like?!_ You gasp and shake your head. _No, as long as no-one saw it'll be fine, technically you slept together but nothing happened, right?_

Today Kyoko, Gokudera, the 10th and another brown-haired girl are waiting for you at the gates. "Good morning" you call. The walk to school is more fun with people, you learn that there's a place nearby with great chocolate that you _have_ to check out. You also learn that if you want to have the most fun at Namimori you should join an after-school club.

At lunch you decide to walk down and look at the after-school clubs sign up board. There's a whole load of options. A lot of them sports based . . . hang on! There's a library club, that's totally up your street. There's also a position free on the disciplinary committee. You remember part of the deal with Reborn included signing up, you don't know why but at the very least it could be fun, right? You sign your name up under both sheets just to hedge your bets. You didn't really think about it again until mid-way through class when a tannoy announcement asked you to visit the disciplinary committee. The class turned around to look at you and an ominous "Ooooohh" rose from the room. Trying to brush it off you saddle your bag over your shoulder and head out the door.

Waiting for you in the disciplinary meeting room is none other than the head of the Disciplinary committee Hibari Kyouya. He was standing by the window holding the signup sheet. He looks vaguely amused.

"You want to join the disciplinary committee" It comes out as more of a statement than a question. "Why" he asks, his question takes you aback. You hadn't actually thought you'd be interviewed like this. You're pause dissatisfies him somewhat. With one swift motion he locks the door behind you and pins you against a wall. You can feel the blood pump around your body as he stares at you with those dark mysterious eyes. His actions and body language draw a thin line between aggressive and toying. Either you'd pissed him off enough to fight, or he was just playing with you. You decide to gamble on the latter.

"Reborn requested I join" you whisper, careful not to get much closer to the dangerous boy standing in front of you.

It was a little hard to deliver those lines with any sense of power when your arms were being held above you head but it seems to pay off. The cloud guardian smirks and moves closer, so close his lips are almost touching yours. Whatever his motivations, he seems to enjoy making you squirm.

He moves your hand so that one of his is holding both of yours. With his free hand he runs it along your shoulder, pulling at some of the buttons on your shirt. You struggle but he has the upper hand. He pulls back the top of your shirt to reveal your shoulder. The mark he left from before has grown a deep dark purple colour. Gently, Hibari presses two of his fingers onto the still healing bruise, dragging out a cry of pain. This seems to amuse him further. He leans in more, hovering his head over your already bruised shoulder, his mouth slowly opening exposing his sharp carnivorous teeth. His jaw makes contact with the bruise, and a surge of pain radiates through your body. Instinctively you shove your shoulder hard against his mouth. An action that sends him backwards a few steps.

You throw him a look of pure scorn. He grips his jaw, angered by your disruption. Using your chance, you grab your weapon from behind your back and held it against his throat; Driving him against the opposite wall. Quickly you pin him, pressing your weapon against his midriff, the weakest point in most defences.

"You think this is fun?" You ask, staring him down. He may have managed to corner you, but the tables had turned now.

"Do you not remember what happened last time we fought?"

It was your turn to smirk as you took your free hand and pull open some of his shirt buttons. Not good, he used the opportunity to push back against the restraints. He was well and truly pissed off.

"Now, now Kyouya-senpai" you say, in a mock stern voice as you reinforce the restraint. "I think I need to return the favour" Carefully you lean in and pull back the left half of his shirt exposing his clean, unmarked shoulder. As hard as you can you bite down onto the guardian. If he wanted a fight, he'd got one.

There's no cry of pain but there's a struggle on his face that gives you a strange pleasure. "I mean it would be a loss not to have someone like me on the committee wouldn't you agree?" you smirk, knowing full well you'd won this interaction.

Hibari seems to struggle once more, finally finding his metal tonfas, he pushes you off. You're quick to react, and hold you weapon up anticipating the next blow. He's stronger than you think and the force of the blow alone sends you to the floor. "

I'm going to bite you to death" he threatens, looking down at you exposing his razor-sharp teeth once more. _Would this battle ever end?_

In a cruel twist of fate, he uses the same move you made during your previous fight, pinning your arms down with his legs.

"H-hey!" you protest, realising you'd bitten off _just_ a little more than you could chew this time "Aren't you a guardian? Mercy alright?!" He pauses and pulls back a little, a cruel grin on his face.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. "H-Hibari-senpai" A slightly scared voice cuts through the air "We're ready to interview people for the committee position, C-c-an you let us in?". The guardian looks dissatisfied as he pulls himself off you. "Fix your uniform" he states coldly as he unlocks the door.


	4. A Gentle Touch (Yamamoto)

As soon as you had the opportunity you rushed to your room. The interview hadn't been too bad. Once Kyouya had left the room seemed to relax a little.

A small knock interrupts your thought process. It was Yamamoto. A little early for bed you joke to yourself. Without thinking you open the door. "Hey!" you say as you open the door. "How can I help?"

Yamamoto is smiling like always. "I was wondering if you wanted to come down for dinner, Gokudera's sister is cooking"

A warm cooked meal, just what you needed.

"Of course," you reply.

Yamamoto looks down and smiles, but his eyes fall one something that creates worry in his face "What happened to your shoulder?!" You look down and realise your tank top exposes your bruised shoulder.

 _Oh god, when did the embarrassment end?!_ Before you can protest Yamamoto is leaning down inspecting the bruise.

"Hey, that look really sore" He says with a casual worried tone in his voice. The concerned look changes slightly, and he disappears for a moment back into his own room. You quickly hurry back into your own room to try and find something to cover yourself. You find a shirt just as Yamamoto returns with some kind of ointment in his hand.

"I use this all the time for baseball injuries" He smiles.

 _Did . . . did he really think this was a sports injury_? _Just how naïve is the Vongola Rain Guardian?_ That being said it was incredibly kind of him to offer it.

"I'll uh. . . meet you in the kitchen" you smile as he hands over the pot.

Seemingly satisfied with this Yamamoto leaves to head downstairs. Before heading down, you take a little more of the balm and rub it into your collar bone. The cool numbing sensation is rather pleant in contrast to the hot throbbing pain Hibaris teeth had left behind. As you're getting ready to join dinner you notice the storm guardian walking by your door.

"Hey hot head!" You shout, "I hear your sister's making dinner".

He stops immediately in his tracks. "What?!" he croaks, a look of sheer terror strikes across his face.

"Yeah Yamamoto-kun just told me" you reply.

He grabs his stomach as if recalling a painful memory, and runs right back into this room.

It's a strange reaction, but you don't think about it too much as you walk down the heavily decorated corridor. Then something hits your nose, something awful. Wafting from the kitchen comes the smell of strong chemical cleaners mixed in with what can old be described as the stench of a rotting fish left out in the sunlight surrounded by mouldy cheese. It's almost enough to make you throw up on contact.

Entering the kitchen, you suddenly understand _why_ the storm guardian had turned on his heels so quickly. The usually clean and quaint kitchen reeks of bubbling hot tar. The food somehow looks worse with green purple ooze slowly pouring on top and _oh god . . .was something moving on one of the plates?!_ A beautiful strawberry haired woman appears from behind a counter. You recognise her from your notes on Gokudera, his sister, The poison scorpion Bianca, a force to be reckoned with.

"Reborn" she calls out. "I've made dinner".

You clutch your stomach as another dish is pulled out the oven.

You look around and notice Yamamoto is also seemingly regretting his decision. _Poor boy._ Before you have time to leave Bianca catches sight of you.

"Another person to taste my cooking, how nice" She smiles, plonking you down on a seat next to Yamamoto, who's face is turning greener by the minute. No doubt if you didn't come up with an excuse quick you'd both be subjected to the globular oozing mush in front of you.

"H-hey, Yamamoto" you say as you try not to inhale any more of the poisonous fumes emanating from the 'food'.

"I haven't figured out how that balm you gave me works. Maybe you should uh . . . come and show me?" It's a lame excuse but _something_ has to get you out this situation, and you can't leave him here, he's a fellow guardian after all.

"Oh, you just rub it on the bruise" He laughs, completely missing what you're trying to do.

You curl you fingers and curse under your breath at his obviousness. "I uh . . .there's actually a spot I can't get, I need your help" you explain, tilting your head towards the door.

Yamamoto seems to finally catch on to your plan. "I guess I'll need to give you a hand then" he laughs.

You both promptly rise from the table and sneak out, making sure to tiptoe past Bianca who seems preoccupied with finding Reborn.

Only once you're both safely on the landing of the top floor do you stop to let out a held breath. A laugh breaks its way past your lips. Yamamoto also seems to find your recent escape funny, joining in with his own light-hearted laugh.

"So, you need some help?" He asks innocently.

"Good one." You laugh again, a small tear escaping from you eye

But the guardian continues looking at you, waiting for your answer.

 _Oh no, he was serious._

"It's . . . No really I . . . " you begin.

"It's okay" he smiles and tilts his head to the side. "I won't tell anyone you're bad at sports"

It's a cute gesture, but there was no way you were going to explain the bruise on your shoulder. You must be taking too long to reply because Yamamoto raises his hands and begins tickling you without warning. You can't help but laugh and squirm as he goes right for your underarms.

"C'mon lets find that bruise!" he's chuckles, you know he's treating you like a little kid but there's no escaping those ticklish hands. The shoulder of your shirt falls slightly revealing one of the bite shaped marks near your collarbone.

"Found it!" Yamamoto smiles proudly, gently he pulls you into his room and sits you down on the bed. He leaves for a moment to pick up the balm from your room.

His room isn't far off yours. A few key differences being the baseballs bats in the corner and the fact that all furniture bar the bed had been moved aside to create a large open space on the floor. Most likely for practicing swings you concluded as you notice the chipped wall next to it. Yamamoto returns quicker than you expected.

"Let's get that bruise sorted okay?" He smiles. Yamamoto sits down behind you on the bed with both legs on the outside of yours. His torso feels warm against your back, contrasting greatly to the sudden touch of cold balm onto your shoulder.

You allow yourself a moment to enjoy the sensation of being encircled in Yamamoto personal space. It's a nice change for him to be awake you think to yourself letting out a small laugh. When he was awake the Rain Guardian had an incredibly refreshing and welcome atmosphere. Not unlike the experience of coming into a warm home after being caught in a cold shower. You close your eyes and lean back, letting Yamamotos strong body support you. You didn't realise how tense your body was until he starts massaging your shoulder.

Your eyes open slowly as a small shift in position stirs you.

"Ah, you're finally awake" The rain guardians voice is smooth as he laughs. "You've been out for twenty minutes, you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you." Yamamoto says, as you worriedly gather yourself.

Any sense of embarrassment you feel melts away with that trademark smile. Groggily, you pull yourself up, as lovely as the nap was you don't want to return the habit of falling asleep in someone else's bed. You broadcast the thought to Yamamoto granting a heartfelt laugh from behind you.

"If I'm not careful it'll become a bad habit" he says with something of a smirk gracing his lips. You depart, trying to ignore both the dreaminess of the whole situation and the temptation to re-entre Yamamotos room.

Authors note:

If you guys are on Ao3 this story being cross posted and betad from the story there, so if you're enjoying it and can't wait for more there's like 30+ chapters on Archiveofourown. Same name, same title 3 Thanks for all the alerts and faves! Hope you enjoy this update


	5. It's Not What It Looks Like (Gokudera)

You're first day as part of the Disciplinary Committee was going to go well. You decided before you even walked out the door. Your uniform was perfectly washed and ironed. Your hair style followed every regulation in the Namimori handbook and your shoes were so shiny you could see your eager face in their reflection.

The day was even sunny, encouraging you to embrace a sense of hope and opportunity. You'd received an email detailing your first duty, Hall monitoring. It couldn't be hard and it'd be a great way to get to know the school. As usual you met up with Kyoko and Haru for your walk to school and enjoyed catching up on the latest gossip. Todays' topic was the upcoming school dance you tuned out for a little simply enjoying the company of the two girls.

You ask if they can stop for a minute outside a local sweet shop. They look curious but agree. A few moments later you come out and continue on your journey.

First to third period is your schedule. The hallways are quiet as usual which gives you a little comfort. A few moments pass by and you notice a student walking towards you.

"Good morning" you call. "Do you have a hall pass?"

The student looks at your face, then the sash around your arm, then back to you. His face tenses.

"I promise I wasn't skipping class. Please don't bite me" He raises his hands up defensively and you can see through his guards he's shaking.

It's just as you thought. Kyouya had successfully scared the crap out of the students at Namimori.

"Can you show it to me" you ask politely, placing your hand gently on the student shoulder to calm him.

He nods and slowly reaching into his pocket, all the time reading your face intensely as if expecting you to snap at any second. You look over the hall pass. _It checks out_. Now was the time to put your plan into action.

"That look like a hall pass alright." You reach into you uniform pocket and offer the kid a bright pink sweetie. "Thank you for respecting Namimori rules." You say as you flash your biggest smile.

The student looks a little stunned but slowly reaches out to take the candy. "Thanks" he says seemingly a little unsure about the whole interaction.

"Oh! And please don't run in the halls!" you laugh and step out of the kids way.

"Yeah . . . thanks senpai." The kid replies, a small smile appearing on his face as he turns to continue his journey.

You employ this tactic on anyone who interacts with you throughout the morning. Someone not running in the hallway? Sweetie! Someone asking for directions from a member of the Disciplinary Committee? Sweetie! People following uniform guidelines? Sweetie. It was basic reward psychology applied from a book you'd read. Pretty soon you're almost out of sweeties but the whole morning had been such a positive experience. You hear the bell for the end of third period and stuff your committee sash into your bag.

You find the gang all hanging around 10ths desk as they do most days. It's a noisy contrast from the peace of the halls. The classroom is a buzz with chatter.

"Ne That's a great idea Kyoko-chan!" Haru pipes up from the group.

"You're here!" She grabs your arm and enthusiastically drags you into the conversation.

"We were just discussing who we were going to take to the dance! Kyoko-chan wants to go with her big brother Ryohei, so I'm going to take Tsuna-kun that way we can all go together! Who are you gonna bring to the dance?" She talks at a million miles an hour barely giving you a chance to process her words before jumping in.

"You should take Gokudera! He'll be mad if he misses out an event with Tsuna-kun. They're so close. Wouldn't it be so great, all of us together it'll be like one big party. Think about it's be soo cool!" She carries on like this for a while

"So, what do you think?" Haru finally finishes

Gokudera quickly makes his voice known. "What makes you think I want to go with that clueless woman?!"

"Ehhhh Gokudera that's mean" Haru injects. It hurts a little to be rejected so quickly but then what else would that hot-headed idiot have said.

"She thinks just because she's cute she can walk in here and suddenly take whoever she wants to dance?!" He shouts defensively.

The group falls silent. Gokudera seems to take a moment to realise what came out of his mouth. When he finally does he snatches his bag from the back of his chair and storms out of the classroom. As you look around you see everyone is just as stunned as you are. The ability to move seems to have left your body. _Did he really just say you were cute?_ You shake your head and force your legs to move, carrying you out the door following the storms wake. There's not much indication of Gokuderas presence in the hallway but you notice the door to the science lab is cracked open ever so slightly.

Inside the room is dark but you can sense the presence of someone else. Just in the furthest corner of the room. "Gokudera-san?" you call out.

"Go away!" came a sharp reply.

You take a risk and put your hand out, with luck it makes contact with his chest. "Gokudera-san?" you ask gently

"What?!" he responds curtly.

"Do you think I'm cute?" You ask, and even though can't see him you _feel_ his body tense against your hand.

"No, Shut up clueless woman. You're Japanese is just off!"

Good, that was the answer you needed to turn this around.

"Ah, my apologises. I guess as long as you don't think I'm cute you'll have no problem coming to the dance with me. It would mean you could be close to 10th and give me a chance to hang out with Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan" you tease, knowing his devotion to 10th would be a huge motivational factor for the grey haired right hand man

A faint "tch" comes from somewhere just in front of you. "Don't you want to ask that baseball idiot instead?" This question takes you aback. You pause long enough for him to interpret it as a prompt to explain.

"I see him." Gokuderas body suddenly sinks to the floor, you find yourself doing the same keeping your hand on his chest as a gesture of care.

"Every evening he goes into your room, every morning he leaves before he thinks anyone else is up" Gokudera slams his hand against the wall, his voice wavers and become fainter. "And you have the nerve to act like nothing's going on."

Despite the seriousness in his voice, you can't help but laugh.

"Oi! What's so funny?!" His voice returns to its usual intense anger.

"Gokudera-san. You've really got the wrong end of the stick" You say, putting your hand over your mouth to stop yourself giggling any more. "Yamamoto-kun sleep walks! It's, it's really not like that."

Gokuderas body shifts again. "What?" He sounds more confused this time. "He sleep walks? I don't believe you. Bastard probably faking it to take advantage of your cluelessness." He grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest.

He's insulting you again. That's a good sign.

"If you don't believe me you can come stakeout my room tonight." You offer.

"Fine!" he says pushing himself up off the floor and almost knocking you off your balance. Quickly he grabs your hand and steadies you.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor idiot!" He scolds, as if he wasn't the one who'd sunk down there in the first place. Definitely back to his old self, you think as you follow behind him hearing nothing but insults and name calls about how you could've easily explained what was going on. And how you were never going to be a good guardian if you don't pick up how dodgy things like that look. A small smile graces your face as you listen, maybe taking Gokudera to the dance would be more fun than expected.

The weather in Namimori had been happily much more consistent today and as the sun set you felt the lasting rays of warmth leave your room. It'd been a luxuriously quiet evening spent productively finishing school work and reading. Sadly, it didn't last. Practically kicking down your door and barging into your room came the one and only storm guardian. "Oi, Where's the baseball freak?!"

He immediately dodges the book you throw at him. "YOU CAN'T JUST WALK INTO A LADYS ROOM!" You shout, appalled by the sudden intrusion on your otherwise peaceful evening.

"It's not like you count, clueless woman! Where's Yamamoto? You said he comes into your room at night. Where is he?!" Gokudera walks over and lifts up your duvet as if fully expecting to reveal the rain guardian.

"He's not here. Geeez Gokudera-san it's barely even night time." You complain as you push him away from your bed and onto the floor.

"If you really don't believe me you're welcome to wait and see for yourself." You grumble, picking up your book off the floor.

"Hey! You can't just ignore me" he cries from the floor as he notices you already settling back on the bed.

"Grab a book then, you'll be here for a while" You snark back, you didn't have time to entertain Gokudera when you were trying to get into a new book. You don't look up but you can hear him grumbling.

"All these are trashy woman books!" He complains.

"If you don't like it you can bring your own next time" You smirk knowing full well he could never appreciate the nuances of a good 'woman' book.

"What're you doing with a book like this?" he shouts.

It's enough of a proper question to draw your attention off you book. Gokudera is holding a copy of a true to life sci-fi book. You smile as you fondly remember your sister gifting it to you for your birthday. Normally it would be a strange gift to give a kid, but the supernatural had always fascinated you. You share this information with Gokudera. His eyes widening as you talk and you immediately regret opening up.

"It's fine, it's just a little interest." You say defensively, already sulking that you'd been so stupid as to share such a person interest with another person.

"ITS WAY MORE THAN A LITTLE INTEREST! UMAs ARE YOU THERE!" He shouts, waving the book at you.

You tilt your head, unable to understand why he's getting so excited about.

"UMA?" you question, having never heard the acronym.

You question seems to open a door with the grey haired guardian as he opens the book and begins reading the index flipping through the pages. He eagerly shows you several blurry pictures taken in questionable light. His face lights up when you return his enthusiasm, remembering all the questions you had as a kid your sister didn't have answers too.

Like clockwork at 11pm Yamamoto comes wandering jankily through your door. You'd got so caught up in your discussion with Gokudera that he caught you off guard, however it doesn't take Gokudera more than a minute to amp up to his usual self.

"Oi Yamamoto you can't just go walking into a girls room like this!" Hearing Gokudera repeat exactly what you said a few hours ago grants him the biggest eye roll you can muster. As usual Yamamoto was too fast asleep to notice and makes his way to the bed.

"Oi!" Gokudera stands in front of the guardian as if hoping to stop him. It pays off as Yamamoto stops in his tracks.

 _Could Gokudera have actually woken him up?_

"H-Hey what're you doing baseball freak!" A cry comes from the guardian's lips as in one fell swoop Yamamoto crashes onto the bed taking Gokudera with him. "GET OFF ME" comes another pointless cry. You can see the poor guardian struggle and kick from his position pinned underneath Yamamoto massive figure. You'd experienced this so many time it was hilarious to see someone taller and bigger struggle too.

"Teddy-chan" Yamamoto-kun whispers childishly as he wraps his arms around the smaller grey haired guardian.

"IDIOT IM NOT YOUR TEDDY!" Gokudera cries as he continues thrashing around. Yamamoto seems to take no notice and continues with his teddy filled dream. You can't help but smirk as you get up from the bed, turn off the light and whisper "Good night Gokudera-san"

As you close the door you can hear Gokudera calling you all sorts of names under the sun and demanding you return. You ignore it, he needed to experience first-hand just how _not_ promiscuous the situation was.

It hadn't occurred to you but you were now unable to return to your own bedroom. This caused a problem. You did however had options. Both Yamamoto and Gokuderas rooms were empty. It seemed only fitting since you'd seen Yamamoto- room that you see Gokuderas too. It's hard to make anything out in the dark but the layout is basically the same as your own room. Sliding into bed you try to make yourself comfy but something . . . hard keeps moving underneath you. Sliding back out you lift up a corner of the mattress. Underneath is what you can only imagine is thirty somethings packs of dynamite stick all neatly lined up and ready to go. _Boy was this gonna be a fun night._

Today's hall way patrol feels a little different from the last. For one nobody seems afraid of you, in fact it's almost like they're actively trying to get your attention. Students who have been attending Namimori for years suddenly forgetting where their home room is. Other students taking strange detours to show off their perfectly pressed uniform. You even swear one person was walking particularly slowly on their way to class just to get a sweet for not running in the halls. Secondly teachers and staff all seemed to pay a bit more attention to you in class, which was a nice touch. "My, my" one of the staff members commented "You're like a little angel in our halls."

You like that thought. Hopefully this was what Reborn had in mind when he instructed you to sign up for the Disciplinary Committee. You didn't think any more of the comment until you returned to class.

"Ohh, ohhh, here she comes!" the whole class turns around to look at you. "the Angel of Namimori Disciplinary Committee!" A small crowd begins to form around you.

"Hey Angal-san isn't my uniform clean!" one calls.

"No over here look how short my hair is now, it's exactly the length in the Namimori guidelines!". The crowd continues to call out, only separating once Gokudera pushed his way to the front and shouts at everyone for causing a ruckus.

"Tch woman you're making such a riot" Gokudera mumbles and you can't help but note he looks tired. A quick questions about how he slept last night is enough to shut him up before he gets any ideas about lecturing you.

"Hey, isn't Gokudera-san the one taking Angel-san to the dance?" One student pipes up.

"Oh yeah" another replies "That's probably why he's so jealous we're crowding her!" The two laugh and you can't help but notice Gokudera trying hard to suppress his rage. As if by some witchcraft a tannoy announcement interrupts calling for you to meet in the disciplinary meeting room. You have no idea what it's about but you can already feel yourself wincing as you recall the last time you were summoned.

To your relief Kusakabe is present, which probably meant you were safe from Hibari tonfas for another day. The meeting isn't long. You're signed up to chaperon the dance. You don't want to speak up and be seen as disrespectful, but you'd promised you'd go with Gokudera.

"I-if I could be so rude" you interrupt. "I've only been on the committee for a short time now, are you sure . . . certain people would be okay with having me chaperon?" you say, finding the courage to meet Hibaris' cold eyes.

"You don't get a choice in this, you signed up for the committee you follow my commands. If you don't I'll bite you to death." Hibari retorts, in such a harsh tone you almost reach for your weapon in defence.

Thanks again for all the support alerts and follow I'm so gld you guys are enjoying this story 3


	6. Angel of Namimori (Gokudera)

All in all, attending a high school dance alone was pretty humiliating. It'd been fine when Juidame had been around, with Gokudera more than pleased to show him how to properly dance; the righthand-man excited to have a mini training session with his boss.

"You want to put your hand around their waist and the other in their hand." He beams taking the traditional female position as he guides his boss around the edge of the dancefloor.

"Uh, yeah." His boss responds, still a little unsure on his feet. Gokudera notes this and slows down, letting Juidame lead. His boss was smart, he'd get this soon.

"Hey Tsuna!" A familiar voice shouts. Gokudera lets out an annoyed huff, all too soon his session with Tsuna is over as the Baseball Freak and Lawn Head barge in. It's not so bad, Kyoko is there and more than happy to help Juidame, but then Ryohei buts in, insisting Gokudera _EXTREMLY_ teach him how to dance too. The idiot thinking he's just giving out free dance lessons to whoever asks, instead of passing on incredibly useful knowledge to his beloved boss.

It doesn't take long for the formal dance lesson he's trying to teach Juidame to turn into a hippie mosh pit of flailing arms and horrendously off beat bouncing.

Gokudera rolls his eyes and catches sight of you, seemingly having a slightly more pleasant time. Some of your newly acquired fans making up invisible excuses to talk to you, some even working up the nerve to ask you to dance. You'd politely turned them down under the watchful eye of the bastard Prefect, who - despite constantly proclaiming his hatred for crowds- kept showing up every 10 minutes, making it impossible for anyone to have a conversation with you. Not that he _wanted_ to talk to you or anything.

It was a struggle to find an empty bathroom but when he was finally able to pull out the flask he kept snug against his pocket, Gokudera felt like it was a reward for his efforts. Japan had a strange idea about " _minimum drinking age_ " which meant he had to ask his sister to bring some over. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was sweet enough to mix in with the overpoweringly syrupy punch being served without giving itself away. Pouring half into his cup, he promised he'd pace himself; he wanted to make tonight easier, not embarrass himself in front of Juidame.

As he exits, he spots you on the floor, leaning against the adjoining wall. You give him a strange smile as you make eye contact.

"You following me?!" he asks, a little more rudely than he intends. You shake your head a laugh a little, tousling your hair.

"Boss's right-hand man suddenly wanders off to the other side of the building in the middle of a party and you expect me not to worry?" you ask, making no attempt to move from the floor.

"It's fine, Yamamoto-kun and Ryohei-senpai are there to keep an eye on him if something happens," you follow up, a statement Gokudera very much doubts. Not that they weren't in fact guardians and keen to take care of Juidame, but he'd be surprised if they had more than two brain cells to rub together if an attack came down.

"It, uh . . . it was getting a little crowded in there," you finally admit, looking almost apologetic.

Gokudera takes a seat on the floor with you before he can stop himself. He puts his cup beside yours, creating a small physical barrier, convincing himself that it _technically_ means he's not sitting next to you.

"It's your fault for being so nice to everyone. And don't go leaving Juidame with those idiots," he scolds, focusing his eyes on the wall opposite him. Refusing to let his eyes wander over the dress he's just seen up close for the first time, noticing how beautifully it fit your figure.

You're about to say something when the distinct clicking of pristine shoes echoes up the hallway. The look of immediate fear in your eyes tells him it's probably Hibari.

"We should go." you say, a little too quickly as you pick up a cup and push up from the floor. Gokudera grumbles but decides not to argue. Juidame is probably already missing him, being left at the mercy of those two idiots.

As Gokudera continues to watch the mind-numbing display of dancing that is his group he can't help but wonder why his drink tastes so normal. No hint of sharp after taste that normally comes with booze-tinted drinks, let alone with half a flask poured into them. He takes another sip, swirling it round his mouth, searching for some sign of liquor. Nothing.

Slowly, he realises it isn't his cup, the small mark of lipstick on the far side being a dead giveaway he somehow missed.

His first thought is to head back to the bathroom and top himself up, but another thought interrupts that. He can see you out the corner of his eye, swaying slightly, movements a little too easy as he watches you nearly trip over your own feet. "Fucking idiot." he mumbles to himself as he parts his way through the crowd.

"Gokkuuuudera-kunnnn." You grin childishly as he approaches you. "How's bossss?" you manage through elongated vowels.

"Juidame is fine." He pauses watching as your eyes move in and out of focus.

"Did you finish my drink?" he asks, emphasising his irritation. _How clueless do you have to be to not notice alcohol in your drink?_ You hold up the cup in your hand and promptly tip it upside down, letting a single drop drip from its rim.

"I finished my drink?" you say in a confused tone. "It tasted funny, though." you say as you sway on your feet slightly, eyes sliding over the view behind him.

He rolls his eyes. You'd drank the whole thing and barely noticed _._ Carefully, he takes your arms and leads you to the dance floor. If Hibari sees you, you'll be in trouble and there's no way he's letting Juidame see you like this. Gokudera links your arms over his shoulders and rests his hands cautiously by your waist. He'll look after your drunk ass, not because he _cared_ about you or anything stupid like that, but for Juidame.

He asks if this is your first time drinking and you look at him likes he's a complete idiot.

"Noooooo, god, Gokudera-kun you're supposed to be a genius." you say attempting to swat him playfully. "How would I be alive if I'd never drunk?"

Gokudera takes a deep breath and huffs bitterly. If he thought you were annoying sober, drunk you was gonna be a whole 'nother challenge.

"Just stay close and try not to make a spectacle of yourself okay?!" he chides. Gokudera is surprised when you nod and lean yourself against him.

"Everything's kind of . . . spinning," you whisper back, arms tightening behind him as your hands cling to his shoulders. "I think I've been poisoned." Gokudera has to bite his tongue to hold back a snide comment.

You ask if he's poisoned you through slow, mumbled words as you pull yourself closer to his chest, legs shifting like two foreign pins attached to your body as you seemingly struggle to match his movements. Gokudera slows to a simple sway, pushing down the echoing thuds of his heart as he realises how close he's dancing with you.

"It would make sense," you mumble as you pull back to give him what he thinks is supposed to be a hard stare through glazed eyes. "Bianchi for one, Dr Shamal for another. You'd have the means." Gokudera tries to convince himself there's nothing adorable about the suspicious drunk look on your face.

You continue as he dances with you, or rather holds you and pretends to dance, listing all the ways he could poison you. How easy it would be for you to entrust Shamal with his array of experimental drugs. Gokudera is about to interrupt when you mention his hairstyle, going on about how so many people thought you'd copied Dr Shamal and how you were _soo_ glad he hadn't picked up any of the older man's flirting habits.

Gokduera has to keep himself from snorting when you tell him an anecdote about trying to do business with the doctor while he was attempting to chat up multiple waitresses at the same time. You let yourself lean into him, resting your forehead on his shoulder, mumbling something about the room still spinning, and Gokudera ignores the strange warm feeling in the core of his body. "Just keep dancing with me, you'll be okay." he says in a manner so low and soft that he isn't sure it's his at first.

"Gokudera-kun?" you whisper as you lift your head, lips so close to his ear he can feel the heat of your breath against his skin. "Everything's kinda-"

You don't finish your sentence as your head slumps against Gokuderas shoulder. _Oh shit, oh shit!_ Feeling the panic pulse through his body, he pulls your head back, gracelessly shoving his ear next to your mouth to check for signs of breathing.

He moves off after a few seconds; you are breathing. You'd fallen asleep on his shoulder in the middle of a crowded noisy dance floor. _Fuck, you really were clueless._

Gokudera manages to sneak you back to the Vongola house, giving up on formality and all but dragging you with his arm around your back soon as he clears the party. But he's just taking you home and then he's heading back. _That's it_.

You look peaceful as he rolls you off onto the bed, rubbing his shoulder and mumbling something about you being all too heavy for your size. You don't hear him and instead sleepily curl yourself around one of your pillows. Gokudera lectures himself; you're safe home – no doubt due to wake up with a raging hangover, but safe none the less- and he can go back. He doesn't owe you anything. He can definitely leave you here to drunkenly fall asleep.

But his body has other ideas as his hand reaches forward to stroke the hair out of your face.

"Gokudera-kun?" you say as you open your eyes before he can touch you. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing! Fuck, I wasn't about to touch your hair or anything, geez woman, get a grip!" he shouts, nearly jumping out his skin at your sudden lucidness.

You're either too drunk or too tried to process his response, rolling over and tucking yourself under the blanket. Mentally, Gokudera scolds himself for being such an idiot and heads back to the party.


	7. The Eye of the Storm (Gokudera)

In the mafia I-Owe-Yous were not something to take lightly. So, when you pieced together the events of the dance through a rough hazed mind - you passing out for some unknown reason, the Storm carrying you home - you knew you owed Gokudera.

It wasn't a feeling you liked, owing someone. Which is why you made a resolution to pay him back ASAP, even if that meant following him around all day until an opportunity arouse.

It's a hard moment to find, the Storm not exactly welcoming to advice or help. He's quick to anger and seems particularly prickly around you. You sigh and contemplate the past couple of weeks with the Vongola. _It's probably because you're new to the family. It was normal for right hand men to be defensive and something of the matriarch of the family._ You decide to ask Tsuna for advice, he was your boss after all.

"Boss!" you shout, catching up to Tsuna before he heads into class.

"Ah, Angel-chan, is everything alright." He suddenly looks incredibly nervous. "Did Reborn send you?"

"No, no. It's nothing to do with Reborn." You reassure him, already feeling apologetic for that time Reborn had shoved him into the middle of a sparring session with you and Hibari. You can still see him wince whenever the prefect walked by.

"I was wondering, uh, about Gokudera-kun." You weigh up how to word it with your limited Japanese. "I owe him one and don't know how to return the favour. He's your right hand man, I figured you might know?" you preposition, waiting eagerly to hear your bosses ideas.

"Well Gokudera-kun-" he beings.

"Juidame! Keep away from that clueless woman. She's distracting you from class" Gokudera shouts as he appears in the doorway, practically dragging Tsuna into the room. You sigh, maybe another time.

You wait patiently, forgoing lunch on the roof top with your new senpai to sit with the other Vongola guardians.

"And that's how we won the baseball game!" Yamamoto finishes, hands in the air as he finishes describing his latest baseball match. Tsuna, Kyoko, Haru and Ryohei all look impressed, but you're still far too behind in your Japanese to understand half of what's being said.

"That sounds like an EXTREME match Yamamoto!" the Sun guardian says, finishing the last of his lunch in such an enthusiastic fashion that half of it ends up on him and Tsuna.

"Oi, Turf Head, don't spill your lunch on Juidame." Gokudera shouts, using his napkin to clean up the Vongola boss.

"I'm EXTREMLY sorry Swada-san. I'll clean you up to the extreme!" He shouts, grabbing a napkin and aggressively wiping Tsuna face. It's almost humours the amount of vigour he puts into the action.

"Stop it idiot you're being too harsh." Gokudera scolds trying to shove him off.

"It's an EXTREME cleaning technique!" Ryohei explains as he puts even more energy into wiping rice off Tsuna.

"You just made that up! Back off!" Gokudera shouts, reaching for his dynamite.

"An EXTREME fight! Ryohei grins, forgetting about Tsuna and preparing himself for what will no doubt be a high powered match.

The sound of the classroom door being slammed open draws everyone's attention. The cold, intimidating aura of the disciplinary head dominating the room. Only Hibaris a little late in his interruption, Gokuderas dynamite already flying through the air as he enters. Hibari is quick enough to doge them but the explosion is big enough to damage the classroom door.

"I'm going to bit you to death." He threatens moving to smack the Storm guardian for damaging school property. Quickly, you realise this could be your opportunity to return Gokuderas favour.

Skilfully, you slide in front of Gokudera and block Hibaris attack. The prefect doesn't appear to react, his face upholding that usual stoic stare. _How would he react to having a fellow disciplinary member interfere with his threats?_ He pauses, glaring at you.

"Detention. And fix that door or I'll bite you to death." He threatens, before swiftly leaving. You let out a sigh of relief. _Favour returned._

The detention room hasn't changed. It's still as creepy as you remember. Before long the door to the detention room opens and in walks the quick-tempered guardian.

"Can't believe you got me into detention, clueless woman. If you'd just let me fight I wouldn't have to be here." He huffs, crossing his arms.

You explain in withheld irritation that you were trying to repay him for helping you out last night. He doesn't respond instead staring at the ground.

Cautiously you walk over and perch on the end of the desk opposite him, taking a deep breath, maybe you had to do this formally. "Gokudera, I never got a chance to thank you." His head doesn't move but you could see his fists clench.

"It's nothing" he mumbles.

You smile a little reaching out your hand, hoping to bridge the gap in his natural standoffish attitude. "Thanks for getting me home after the dance. I have no idea what happened but—" you stop yourself as you see him turn away from you, arms folded. _Was the Storm guardian really this stubborn?_ You check yourself, making sure you were using what limited Japanese you had to get your point across. Perhaps something less verbal would be the best approach.

You reach into your bag and pulled out the well worn Sci-fi book Gokudera had found when he was steaking out your room.

"You dog eared some pages, I thought maybe you'd like a chance to finish." You say putting on the best smile you have in your arsenal.

You lay the book down on the table as a peace offering, holding your breath for Gokuderas reaction. Still avoiding eye contact he pulls the book into him and opens it up at the first dog eared page. He didn't say anything but you figure it's a good start. You pull out your own book and shimmy your desk closer to his. He doesn't flinch or move. but you can see his body move slightly to face you. There was 2 hours of detention to go, plenty of time to get comfortable and work up to conversation.

An hour passes by and still no word or acknowledgement from the storm guardian. You look up for the first time in a while and see an almost peaceful look on his face, ss if he's completely absorbed in the book. It strikes you that you like Gokudera a lot more like this. Arguing and winding him up was fun but something about this moment, similar to when he was waiting in your room for Yamamoto, was so tranquil and pleasant. The contrast between the two personalities was so extreme, like the eye of a storm, you knew it couldn't last.

You prod him gently, asking him what he thinks of the book. He takes a moment to react as if remembering where he is. To your surprise he responds, quite well actually. He notes that while the book covers abductions, it fails to present any real thesis on what was out there or make any connection between the abductions, which _ANY_ good sci-fi book should do.

This then brings Gokudera into a whole topic about how, if you tracked all abductions in the past 10 years there must be some kind of connection or reason to all these situations. Aliens were most likely but what about mutated animals living on the earth with deadly powers? He seems so zealous as he lectures you on all the things the books _doesn't_ cover, that you find yourself just a little impressed by his passion for the subject. Leaning your head on one hand you continue to stare at the guardian. Thoughts of Gokudera as a cute, passionate parapsychology teacher creep their way into your head and it is an active process not to let them blossom as you watched him cite the pages he's dog eared. He must have realise you're staring at him because he stops mid-sentence.

"What?" he questions.

You laugh as you realised he looks even more like a pissed off teacher, getting mad at one his of students for not paying attention.

"Oi woman, answer me" Gokudera demands.

"You look like such a teacher!" You laugh, unable to keep a straight face.

He seems to take offense to this comment. "I'm trying to educate you here idiot!" He looks pissed off but you can't resist pushing his buttons a little.

"Ohhhhh Mr Hayato-kun would you mark my homework?" You say childishly, as you wave your book in front of him. This really hits a nerve as he jumps onto the desk and pulls out his trademark dynamite sticks. "Take it back!"

"Never!" you cry playfully as you jump up on the desk next to him and prepare for battle. With ease you manage to knock away his dynamite sticks and dive in for an attack shot. He steps back to try and avoid the hit, forgetting momentarily you're both on top of desks and falling to the floor.

 _Shit!_

You rush over to the fallen guardian. "Are you okay?" you ask worriedly. Shaking his shoulder didn't seem to do anything. You crouch over him listening for any signs of breathing.

"G-g-g" A small sound comes from his mouth. You encourage him to speak. "Get off me woman." You laugh and roll off the wounded guardian. "I win" you declare happily, beaming with pride.

"You can't just go around fighting people like that idiot" he grumbles, picking himself up off the floor.

"Like you're one to talk! You reply as you give him a gentle knock on the shoulder.

"Are we always gonna end up fighting?" he mumbles, half under his breath.

"Would you have it any other way?" You turn to look him in the eyes.

You smile and offer him a hand up. Noticing the time, you ask if Gokudera would like a round two. He declines saying something about not wanting to fight a clueless idiot.

"Same time tomorrow?" you joke.

"Geez woman do you ever give up?" he grumbles as he walks out the door.


	8. Library Secrets (Yamamoto)

The library club was a much smoother interview, in fact calling it an interview was generous. The actual head of the library club had graduated and really the librarian just wanted someone to supervise on her days off, as she put it.

The library was your favourite kind. Old, well kept and full. The dark wooden book shelves towering above you boasting books of every size and topic. You could spend the rest of your life here you thought as you settled into one of the worn wooden study desks all lined up. The library was pretty much empty as would be expected on the first few weeks of term, you imagined the job would get busier as exams approached but for now you would savour the stillness.

Yamamoto had been leaving, he _had_ been ready to head home after practice, but then he caught sight of you.

Through the window he could see you, a load of books clutched to your chest as you practically floated around the library, a gentle immersive smile on your face as you slotted books back onto their old wooden shelves. The sparkle in your eyes radiating as you read over the title of every book as if cherishing them dearly. The look of care and pure joy on your face made his own heart skip a beat.

Something on a shelf had caught your attention. You'd stopped, straining on your tiptoes as gracefully as possible, fingertips pawing at a book just out of reach.

It's not until one of his team mates knocks his shoulder he realises he'd been staring. They tease him loudly, asking if he was interested in the Angel of Namimori. He rubs the back of his head, all too eager to interject that you were just friends. He excused himself, saying he needed to go help you.

They were just teasing, he knew that. You were friends, well new friends. Aside from seeing you on the odd morning he sleep walked into your room, and the walks to and from school, he hadn't really got a chance to get to know you properly. So, it made sense he was looking at you. It wasn't that he was staring, he was just . . . thinking he should help you with whatever it was you were reaching for, as a friend.

You're in the same spot when he reaches you, a daring knee on one of the shelves, unsteadily trying to push yourself up just a little higher.

"Need a hand?" He offers, easily reaching for the book.

You let out a loud yelp and grab onto him as you nearly lose your balance, your hand clinging for dear life to his arm.

"Yamamoto-kun!" you say as you realise who had suddenly appeared in your line of vision.

He laughs, you're adorable when caught off guard. With his free hand he passes down the book you were reaching for.

"T-thank you." You say politely as you take the book from him and awkwardly let go of his arm.

"Can I help you?" You smile, fixing an imaginary crease in your uniform.

"Ah actually you could." Yamamoto replies, suddenly the idea that he'd come all this way to help you grab a book was a little strange, little weird, he didn't want you getting the same idea his team mates had, he needs a cover and fast.

"I need a book!" He grins, proud of his on the spot excuse.

It seems to strike a chord with you to as an easy smile comes over your face and you seem to relax a little. "Of course, What kind of book were you looking for?" you ask brightly.

"Uh . . ." he rubs the back of his head nervously, suddenly unable to recall what books were.

Yamamotos eyes drift over his surroundings only for them to settle on his team mates, still standing at the window where he'd left them. They were chanting something? Cheering on someone? He recognises the look in their eyes from games, the pumping fists and keen facial expressions. They were saying his name, cheering him on.

It struck him at once, they were cheering him on with you. They were cheering for him to talk to you. One was indicating for him to put his arm around you, another gesturing wildly he should touch your cheek.

The thoughts fill his mind, red rushing to his cheeks as they play out. Eye contact became impossible, you were saying something to him, asking if he was okay. He has to put his hand on your shoulder to stop you turning around to see the encouragement of his team mates.

"Baseball! I need a book on baseball!" He shouts, practically grabbing your arm as he drags you away from their view. You'd looked so confused, after a few seconds prompting him that the sports section was in fact in the other direction.

You're incredibly diligent, piling books into his arms. Theory, history, techniques, pitching strategies. He could have watch you all day, flitting between shelves, skimming blurbs and sorting through categories, so excited, so focused.

It was only when he notices several of his team mates watching from behind a nearby shelf that he interrupts you. Politely indicating that perhaps it would be better to go somewhere that he could read the books. You'd beam at that, leading him to several reading spots throughout the library. He chooses the most secluded one, a large sofa wedged at the back of the library, view obscured by several zig zagged book shelves.

Yamamoto watches as you settle on the arm of the sofa, already pulling out your own book. He guesses now is as good of a time to strike up a conversation as any.

"So, are you from Japan?" He asks keenly, sitting on the sofa, pretending to open the baseball book he's selected. You look at him for a moment.

"Did Reborn not tell you about me?" you ask, tilting you head.

Yamamoto shakes his head and laughs. This seems to bother you for a minute, looking away with a serious frown on your face.

"Maybe that's for the best then." You reply, giving an almost convincing smile. Anyone else might be satisfied with that answer, but he wasn't anyone. Yamamoto is determined to find out more about you, to break down that strange closed off attitude you carry round on your shoulders like some old backpack.

"Are you from Italy then?" He asks, making a casual attempt to get you to tell him more.

"Classified." You tell him, returning to your book.

Yamamoto takes that as a no. Maybe he needs to start somewhere less personal.

"How do you like Naimiori?" he asks, tilting his head back to look at you from his position on the sofa.

"It's adequate." You say after a long pause.

"Are you liking Japan?" he continues.

"It's adequate." You reply, again.

"How is the disciplinary committee?" He asks, noting that you still haven't put your book down.

You readjust yourself on the arm of the sofa, giving him a long hard stare, sizing up his intentions. Yamamoto sense all these questions are putting you on the defensive. "Hibari-san can be hard to work with, don't feel bad if people think you're like him." Yamamoto reassures you, giving the best smile he has.

"It's good, I think tricking people with sweets has been a big move to stop everyone being so scared." You pause, as if working out how to phrase what you want to say.

"Even if the nickname is a little uh . . .sweet."

Personally, he likes the nickname, Angel, Angel-chan. He said it out loud, experimenting with how it felt in his mouth.

"Hey, if you're our Snow guardian and the Angel of Namimori does that make you a snow angel?"

You groan, playfully swatting him with your book. "Yamamoto-kun, That's terrible." You say, but the smile on your face was undeniable. He joins in your laugh, glad to have found a way to break down that strange defensive barrier.

"Besides I'm only your temporary snow guardian." You follow up, smile disappearing all too quickly. That caught his attention.

"Temporary?" he asks.

"I'm just filling in for my sister. She's the one the Vongola wanted but . . ." You pause, looking at your fingers. "she's been missing for a few years so it's my responsibility to step in until she's found."

The look on your face changes, an almost reminiscent sadness in your eyes replacing the previous bright sparkle. It's easy to feel that barrier come back up as you move to pick up your book.

"How did she go missing?" he asks, trying not to lose the conversation.

"Classified." You reply returning to your book.


	9. Predator or Prey (Hibari)

Hibari Kyouya did not have friends. He had adversaries, herbivores, and prey. You, currently, were the latter.

He muses this as he defends from another of your attacks. Reborn had instructed you to join him for a spar up on the roof top before the disciplinary meeting and you happily obliged. Hibari initially feeling neutral about your presence, but you didn't talk much and he liked it that way.

If it wasn't for the fighting , if you'd simply shown up and preformed your duties for the committee, you would be a herbivore. A mere blip on his radar, shoved into that box with the rest of the weaklings that walked the school and dared cross him. But you fought.

To say you fought well, was a stretch. You were loud, all back talk and sharp quips and Hibari liked that, a bit of fire in his opponents made biting them to death all that more satisfying. But you lacked skill, poise, opting instead for scrappy knee jerk reactions as you sparred with him. Whatever the baby saw in you, it was something rough and not yet properly utilised. He steps back and lands a clever hit to your side, winding you in your stride. His eyes gaze over the bandages on your body as you fall, bruises from the last time you'd fought. The sight brings a strange feeling of pride over his body, he'd done that to you, like a predator marking his prey.

It doesn't deter you, no matter how rough he is, how aggressive he is in his attacks, you come back. Hibari reasons this could make you an adversary, keen to see his demise at your own hands as you fight. The way you started seeking him out on the rooftop, weapon in hand, eyes sharp and ready. There was the makings of an adversary there.

But that didn't fit either. Adversaries didn't work for him. Adversaries didn't smile as they quietly hand over paper work and settle on his committee sofa with a book, waiting patiently to be dismissed. No, you were prey. That fit.

That would explain why he was always so keen to fight you, why he revealed in the moments you managed to one up him, rare though they were. That would explain why he felt obsessed with fighting you, seeing that hot spark in your eyes as you twisted and curled against his onslaught of attacks.

Even as you lie on the floor, gasping for air, you attempt to keep the fight going. Hibari watches as you wave your staff in front of him, warning him that just because you're on the floor doesn't mean he's won. It's amusing really, he thinks to himself as he smirks and watches you struggle to stand. Determined is the first word that comes to mind.

Deciding he's finished with the fight, Hibari lies down, ready for his nap. You don't quite seem to get this as you stand up, still struggling to catch your breath, pointing your staff at his body.

"Hibari-senpai, I'm up, we can keep going." You say, gently prodding him.

"The fight is over. Touch me like that again and I'll bite you to death." He warns, giving you exactly one warning before he snaps your damn staff in half. You sigh and slump down next to him, taking your bag and working on your freshly earned bruises.

Hibari watches out the corner of his eye as you attend to yourself. He notices purple and yellow mark he certainly didn't cause, and long formed scars healed over across several parts of your body.

The baby hadn't told him anything about you, but it seems he's not the first person to best you in a fight. For some reason that irritates him. Someone else touching his prey.


	10. Snow Guardian Ring Battle (Hibari)

TaC chapter 10

Hibari hadn't seen you in days, missing school without explanation. The baby had mentioned something about a search for your sister, but that was no excuse. When your name had been called for the ring battle however, he'd become eager. Part of him was curious to see you. Not just sparring but fighting. _Really_ fight. To see what you were truly capable of when push came to shove.

He'd missed the start of your fight - running into a group of trouble makers on his way he couldn't resist taking out- but he was here now. Shoving his way into the balcony that overlooked the swimming pool where your arena was set, the first thing he notices is the cold. An ice topped electronic board displaying a chill -2 degree Celsius in front of him from a balconied area above the arena. Like before, the louder herbivores are present too, standing at the other end staring him down. He could take out all of them right now. Fingers itching over his tonfas as the thought plays in his mind.

The artificial blizzard makes it hard to see what was going on, but the large screen in front of the gathered herbivores on his side kept an eye on both you and your opponent. It's not good.

He'd expected you to be quick with it, your usual confidant tactical self. But you were struggling.

The large gash present on your leg is proof of that. Hibari waits, watching casually from the side-lines. Any moment now you'd bounce back, figure out the weakness in this silly herbivores attacks and knock him out. This guy had nothing on him, so why were you struggling?

He tunes in to the other guardians to catch upon your situation.

"It's too cold, there's no way she can keep this up!" the grey-haired herbivore shouts angrily at the baby, hands on the rail as he strains to see you through the whirlwind of snow.

Hibari can _smell_ the fear from you. He can _feel_ the quivering of your body as you desperately try to still yourself. He finds himself wanting to lean in a little closer to see if he can hear the whimpers of defeat on your lips – a sound he's come he would savour. But he stops himself realising it's not nearly as enjoyable if he personally wasn't pulling those reactions out of you.

He's never seen you like this before. Movements slow, breathing heavy; a tired frustration on your face as you _just_ roll out of the way of another attack. It pains him in a strange way. You are _his_ prey, the look of fear in your eyes was something only he was supposed to draw out of you.

Another attack connects with your body that brings you to your knees. The red from the wound on your leg contrasting wickedly with the snow around you. How the herbivore was landing his long-range attacks through the snow was something Hibari couldn't quite work out, and that annoyed him further. You seem to be struggling to make out even the space in front of you.

You begin shovelling snow in front of you. Making a small mound to hide you form. It works for a moment. The herbivore wildly throwing attacks around, hoping to hit. This would be an advantage any other time, but you're struggling to move. Just lying there, panting. Your body slowly curling up in the cold into a self-contained ball.

This is ridiculous. If anyone was going to end you it would be him.

Gripping his tonfa, Hibari advances toward the edge of the balcony ready to show that herbivore just how it's done. But several hands stop him as he starts to hike over the railing.

"Hibari-san!" the small herbivore shouts. The bigger of the hands pushing him back over to the safe side of the balcony

"You can't jump in there to help!" Another herbivore shouts, Hibari shoves off the hands that hold him back.

"Who said anything about helping." He answers bitterly, annoyed they would think he'd be inclined to do something so stupid. It's the baby who steps in, blocking his route to the arena.

"Hibari-san, If you jump in it's over and you won't get to fight anyone." Reborn informs him.

He pauses at that, the baby understood his motivations. Hibari eyes up the baby , weighing his statement up against the desire to finish you off himself. Eventually he turns away, the thought of not getting to fight anymore the biggest threat to his reason of being.

The baby made a fair point. Even if it did mean watching someone else toy with you the way he wanted to. Watch someone else bring you to your knees, someone else draw out sharp gasps as they got to you, someone else causing you to pant, twist and cry in pain, to dominate you completely.

He leant against the far wall refusing to give away any sign of his frustration. You better not die here, because if you did he would bite you to death.

You were still in your ball when the next attack hit. It was meters from you. You'd rolled away again, but something was different, where you'd been there was a small hole in the ice below the snow. It was only on the screen for a split second while the camera caught up with you but it was there.

The Vongola family stood silent in the spectator platform. Eyes glued to the screen, it hadn't looked good for a while. The odds were stacked against their snow guardian who was injured, cold and quickly losing blood. Finding cover had been helpful but it wouldn't win you the match or keep you alive.

The giant screen televising the middle of the snow storm hadn't been able to locate you for a while, which meant you were well hidden. Then, seemingly out of nowhere your voice was heard. The camera zoomed in on your now visible shaking form. Without hesitation you began charging in the direction of your opponent.

"What's that clueless woman doing?" The storm guardian yelled. He turned to look at the baby Mafioso but Reborn's face remained unchanged.

"One more hit and she's done!" the Vongola boss whispered, concerned that another one of his family would suffer grave injury. It was true, your movements were slow. Even as you charged your gate faltered. You drew your staff ready to hit.

It missed and painfully slammed into the ground meters away. Your movements were slow and easily predicated by even those watching. you went again, jumping this time and slamming your staff down. Again, it missed and a visible wince rippled across the spectators as the miss costs you. The Varia guardian jumping away swinging his weapon to make a direct hit to your body.

"Stop! Reborn she can't keep going!" The 10th cried looking at reborn.

"Tsuna, this is her choice. You can't interrupt or we lose the match and the challenge." The fedora donned baby replies.

"Do you know the role of the snow guardian Tsuna?"

"N-no."

"The role of the snow guardian is the level the playfield. Like snow erases and consumes all difference so must the snow guardian neutralise an enemy's advantage and eradicate any disadvantages to the team. Right now, she's figured out that her opponent struggles with close range combat and so is trying to close the gap, removing any advantage he has when attacking from far away. It's an effective strategy." He paused lowering his head so the shadow of his hat hid his eyes. "If she can keep it up."

The screen showed the two guardians now in a cycle of close and far. Every time the you closed the gap the other would break away and hit back.

"H-hang on!" Gokudera shouted. "She's pushing him into a corner. Look!" Sure enough, every time you moved the Varia guardian is pushed into a tighter circle leading to the corner of the arena. "She's got a plan!" The Vongola boss smiled.

As if hearing their cries, the Varia guardian suddenly changes direction. Slamming his weapon into the spot where he would have been. The weapon didn't make contact but lands in front of you of you, only just quick enough to realise the change. Sliding behind the weapon the camera briefly loses sight of you. Only to refocus on a human like figure a little further to the right. "I've got you now!" comes a cry as the Varia member launched down throwing his weapon towards the figure. He hits his target, the figure crumbling beneath him. Confusion strikes over the opponent as the person beneath him seemingly falls apart. "What the?"

A loud cracking sound echoes through the arena and the Varia opponent disappears into the ground.

An audible gasp fills the spectator platform.

"Oi! What happened?" The storm guardian shouted at the pink haired woman.

She stares up at the screen then draws her finger to her ear as if receiving instructions.

"If neither guardian can be found they will both be disqualified." She replies coldly.

The news appears to distress the family as they run to the edge of the platform and begin calling your name. It's the cloud guardian who is the first to notice a figure emerge from the same spot the Varia opponent had disappeared. "Herbivores" he calls coldly, nodding to the screen.

It was the body of the Varia snow guardian but it moved abnormally as it flopped onto the surface.

Behind it was a hand, a hand holding the completed Vongola ring. Dripping wet and shaking the Vongola snow guardian appeared, clawing your way out of some kind of snow lined hole. You smiled, weakly holding up the completed Vongola ring to the camera.

"The winner is The Vongola family!" came the announcement.

The smile doesn't leave your face as you roll over on the ice, panting. "I did it" you whispered before succumbing to the cold that had sunk over your entire body.


	11. The Cold Hard Truth (Hibari)

They had said a few hours, but that had been a day ago. Your body had been ice cold when they'd retrieved you – purple and blue lining your fingers, lips, legs everywhere he dared to look as they carried you to the Vongola med wing. Not that his face showed an ounce of the worry that was playing out in his head.

They'd refused to let him wrap his jacket around you. Something about over heating a hypothermic body causing blood vessel collapse. He'd zoned out after that. Herbivores coming and going in a blur of noise. He'd eventually kicked everyone out the room that he didn't deem 'necessary' as he tried to calm himself – trying _not_ to think about the agonisingly slow silent moments between each beep on the heart monitor that made his own heart lurch with unease.

Someone else had injured his prey, that thought alone made him uneasy.

Your whole body is slow. The rise and fall of your chest languorous, only visible if he kept his eyes trained on you. He _had_ to keep his eyes trained on you. If anything were to happen to you. . . if you didn't wake up.

Hibari refuses to focus on that possibility. You were stronger than this. A little cold. That was all it was. You'd warm up soon. Your heart rate would increase, your wounds would heal and you'd be back up for him to fight in no time. You were his prey you didn't get to die here. He let's that thought carry him as he sat back in the worn chair by your bedside.

As he did he notices the fingers on your left hand twitch slightly and in that second he's by your bed. Staring at you. Taking in every inch of your body for another sign of consciousness. He's rewarded when your lips parted slightly. A word in a language he doesn't understand. And again. Shaky and impressionable but there all the same.

"What?" Hibari's voice comes out in its usual stern cold tone. He's incredibly proud it doesn't give away the worry bubbling over him.

"Cold." Is the word you chose, almost a plea on your lips as your hands move around for something to hold to. Something to anchor you to your reality as your eyes flickered but refused stay open. Slight shivers traveling over your body.

Without a second thought he takes your hand, holding it between both of his and raising it to his lips letting a deep breath encircle your frozen fingers.

It's effective. Your other hand reaching round to join the warming collective. The beautiful look of comfort on your face as your body begins to subconsciously drift towards him. Legs brought up, body curling around captured hands. _Body heat_. Body heat was what you needed.

Before he can finish taking his shirt off the herbivores were back. Eye contact is made and for some reason the tallest of the herbivores is laughing and casually man handling his shirt back on in an all too friendly manner. Hibari's about to draw his tonfas and re-kick everyone out when you speak.

"Boss?" You manage. Despite your eyes opening your words are still weak, sheer determination making them audible. "Ahhh are you okay? The doctors said you'd be up soon." The herbivore replies.

Your nod is slow but purposeful. "I'm really cold though. Is the window open?" It's a cute statement he thinks to himself as he resists rolling his eyes. If the tall herbivore would just _let him go_ he could sort that problem for you. He pulls his shoulders from under the herbivores hands and resists the urge to throw everyone out.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Another herbivore shouts and there's a notable screwing of your face as he does so.

"Shhhhhh, Gokudera-kun please." You drag your hand over your face as if trying to scrape up the patience to deal with his loud over active mouth.

"WE WER- we thought we'd lost you" he replies, correcting his volume. "I know, I know." You mumble trying to pull up the blankets at the end of your bed.

He pauses as if expecting something more. When you don't reply he starts up again, a lower volume but just as annoying. "What the fuck happened in there?" he asks.

Hibari grumbles, as if it wasn't obvious how you took out that stupid herbivore. At least, he thinks it's obvious. It takes him a moment to realise he's keen to hear you explain it too. Not because he was didn't know just for confirmation, naturally.

You sigh a little as you recall the fight. Fingers rubbing the bridge of your nose as you draw your knees into your chest. "The arena was made of ice right? Above the swimming pool. So I uh . . . I kind of cheated." A slow smile rakes across your lips as you recall the moment of inspiration during your fight. A smile that the Cloud thinks looked wonderfully like his own battle ready smirk.

The herbivores listen intently with him. "Half way through I realised the ice around the Varia guardian was melting. He wasn't slowing down either. His attacks were so fast it was reasonable to assume he was actively generating heat and didn't feel the cold."

"So, you put two and two together" the herbivore follows up. "The thinning ice and your opponents lack of time to adapt to the cold made him pass out when he hit the water. Using your missed attacks to push him into a weakened area of ice."

"Bingo!" you reward him with a proud smile. "Not too shabby for a clueless woman."

"Wait, how come you were able to go in the water without being shocked?" The smallest herbivore questions.

The baby steps in for that one. "She used the opponents advantage against him. The Varia guardian hadn't felt the cold due to his fast movement. Our fighters body had been slowly adjusting to the temperature throughout the whole match. Albeit involuntarily."

"Ah! Then when she disappeared, she snuck into one of the already formed weak points to get in the water and used her staff and shirt as a distraction!" Interrupts the herbivore behind him. If they didn't stop talking soon he's going to kick them all out again. This was far too much noise for you to be properly recovering.

You turn to the smallest herbivore. The one you fondly call boss, a soft chuckle in your voice. "Looks like you're stuck with me for the next while." He smirks to himself a little. You'd recovered. You were lucid and humouring herbivores with your kindness. Satisfied and done with all the loud noise he quietly left you to your Vongola reunion.

He didn't attend the celebration party but he watched you, pleased you were sticking around. More opportunities for some score settling he tells himself.


	12. Valentines Day (Gokudera)

It didn't occur to you until you walked into class that today was anything special. As usual you'd only been half been paying attention to the mornings conversation, low blood pressure was a bitch. Your injuries from the previous fight not quite fully recovered yet.

Your usually neat and tidy classroom is cluttered with tiny pink hearts, chocolate boxes, flowers, cards. It overflows so much, that several items have fallen to the floor to make room for new ones. And it _smells._ Particularly the cheap plastic, synthetic flowers and chocolate invasively wafting up your nose. The biggest offending item, a large heart shaped card sticking out with the words "Will you be my valentine Angel-chan?". That nickname has really come back to bite. Before you have a chance to address the pile of _love_ on your desk, you hear a voice behind you.

"Angel-chan?" You vaguely recognise the upperclassman from your hall monitoring standing in the red and pink decorated doorway. "Ah I'm sorry, I'm not on duty today senpai." You bow politely. "N-no t-that's not it." He looks away sheepishly. "I'd like to c-c-confess!" A moment of silence passes as you try to figure out what your senpai means.

"Ah, did you break a rule? And you want to confess?" A small laugh parting your lips as you try to ease the situation, leaning back on your desk. "I'm very sorry but the disciplinary committee doesn't take confessions like that." The boy looks frustrated by your response, approaching you apprehensively. "I . . .i want to confess I have feelings for you!"

You tilt your head, even more confused. Everybody has feelings for people, had he perhaps been mean to you and wanted to apologise? Before you could work it out Gokudera interrupted crudely. "He's saying he fancies you, clueless woman!" It's a rough comment that makes both of you feel more awkward through its bluntness.

"Oh uh, Thank you senpai but I um . . . I uh . . .don't return the feeling?" You bow again just to be sure what you've said comes across as polite, turning down confessions wasn't exactly on your list of phrases to learn before coming to japan. You'd never turned down anyone before, it's a little confusing. "I u-understand." The dejected upperclassman leaves quietly taking his card with him.

Gokudera laughs. "Don't let this get to your head woman." He leans over in his chair and flicks off one of the plastic hearts on your desk. It bounces almost comically against the wood floor at your feet. You force a laugh awkwardly. "I feel bad, he got me all these gifts." You look at the mountain of pink and red junk on your desk and sigh - deciding it would only be polite to leave it at the back of the classroom until school was over. Before you even get a chance to pick something up another voice calls you attention. A young student is asking Gokudera if you received his gift. Gokudera grumpily tells him to get lost, much to the student's dismay.

"Oi, clueless woman. I'm not spending all day fielding your hopeless groupies!" he complains.

"You're just jealous you don't have any" your reply, playfully trying to hide your embarrassment. "I get valentines!" he snaps now turning his full attention to you. Childishly you stick out your tongue. Two valentines were more than you'd ever gotten in your life but you weren't going to tell him that. Although it did worry you that either those two students had bought you all those presents, or you have a lot more confessions coming.

By lunch time the situation had become insufferable. You'd missed your entire break period due to the number of people deciding to confess. Each one seemingly keener that the next. You even worked out civil generic response, polite enough to not hurt anyone's feelings but direct enough you didn't have to spend half an hour consoling them. "Sorry I'm not accepting confessions today."

Normally you'd try to be a bit politer but at this point people had started interrupting class to bring you things and confess. Retreating into the comforting dark of the empty science lab you settled down in the corner and opened your bento box. At last some peace.

You spoke too soon as across the tannoy comes a loud announcement for you to go to the newspaper club after school as a representative of the disciplinary committee. The request puzzles you but there was no way you were leaving this spot to go outside and ask why, people were outside. _So, so many people._

"Oi, clueless woman you can't go hiding in here." Gokuderas voice rings out in the darkness of the lab. You practically knock him over and drag him inside, being sure to close the door. "Shh!"

"Woman, you can't just hide from all those love-struck idiots. This is your fault for being so nice to everyone!" He's mean but you appreciate he's at least scolding you in a slight whisper. "Gokudera-kun it's been going on ALL DAY. I've said the phrase I'm sorry I'm not accepting confessions today so many times its practically my entire vocabulary now!" You fumble and find his hand in the darkness. "Can you _please_ not tell anyone I'm here."

He pauses.

"Tch" is his only reply. You smile taking it as a reluctant disguised yes. "Look I'll even share my lunch with you. You probably need a break from all your adoring fangirls too right?" You put your bento box into his open hand and use your chopsticks to force feed him a piece of nigri.

He has to grab your hand to stop you accidently stabbing his face in the dark and provide some guidance. "Good?" you ask tentatively trying to gauge his reaction. "Whatever." You hear the guardian mutter. His hand doesn't leave yours though and it strikes you that perhaps for some reason he doesn't want it to. Gently, so that he doesn't have to, you pick up another piece from your bento box and feed it to him. With your hand on his face you can feel his cheeks are warm.

"Gokudera are you okay?" you ask. If he was running a fever, it'd be better to get him some more food to help fight it. "I'm fine." He replies, the long pause afterwards tells you otherwise. "Is it true . . .what you said? He asks, his voice a little concerned and you consider there's a hint of dejection in there too. "That you're not accepting confessions today?" he continues cautiously.

You laugh a little. "It's not that. Most of these people . . . they haven't even met me! I've only been here a few months" You pause, not wanting to go on a rant. "They don't . . . really know me? For example, Gokudera-kun, you know I'm super lazy in the mornings and that I love reading. A confession from someone who knows you is worth like . . .a thousand confessions from people who I've never even met." You laugh. "Besides isn't it supposed to be white day when the men give gifts?"

The joke lands flat as Gokudera doesn't laugh or reply at all. You fiddle your hand up the edge of his jaw pretending to lift his cheeks to make him smile. It doesn't work but something shifts in his face. Cautiously he takes your hand and intertwines his coarse battle worn fingers. They stroke yours in a manner more gentle than you thought possible from someone so rough. You feel his face move closer to yours, the smell of smoke and gunpowder lingering just in front of you.

Taking his cue, you put another piece of nigiri in his mouth. He pulls back instantly, untangling your hand. "What the hell woman!" He sputters through a mouth full of fish.

"You wanted another piece of sushi?" you say a little confused by his sudden outburst. "Fuck, how're you THIS CLUELESS?!" he shouts, forgetting about your deal as he gets up and abruptly slams the door upon his exit.

 _What the hell was that about?!_ You sigh, as long as he didn't give up your hiding spot you could be safe. After finishing your bento, you vote in favour of skipping class and staying incognito until school is over and most of the students were gone.

Ahhhh! So close TT_TT poor Gokudera. Hope you like this update after all the srs Varia business 3


	13. Namimori Heartbreakers ( Yamamoto)

He'd been waiting outside the Newspaper club room for no particular reason really, just he'd noticed you hadn't arrived yet and figured it would be rude to go in without you. It's a good move and he catches your bright smile as you saunter down the stairs towards him. He knows it's goofy smile on his own face as he greets you with the biggest hug he can manage without crushing you completely. It'd been an experience watching you fight. Words unable to describe how glad he was you'd won, and were safe, and were staying with the Vongola.

"Okay, okay!" you giggle as you try to wiggle out of his grasp after a few moments "Did they invite you here for an interview about a committee too?" You ask - half listening as you peer into the room just beyond the door. "Ah baseball actually." He manages to answer before you're opening the door and indicating for him to follow. The room is big. Filled with printers, computers and papers everywhere. Man and he thought his room was messy. Despite all the technology though, there's a lingering smell of fresh ink lazily hanging in the air.

There's a well-worn sofa sat in front of a fold down chair at the back of the room with a microphone resting on a table in the middle. An unfamiliar girl gestures for both of you to sit and sets down two glasses of water. At least he thinks it's water. There's a strange pink hue to the liquid as it catches the light.

You take the seat next to his and he finds it completely natural to rest his arm on the back of your seat. He'd love to let his hand curl down, to touch your shoulder, but he's aware that's a completely selfish impulse and opts against it. Although maybe it's his imagination but from his view point it looks almost like your leaning into him.

"Thank you for coming today. I appreciate this is a busy day for you both." The host smiles knowingly.

"It's no problem" Yamamoto replies rubbing the back of his neck "I love talking about baseball!" The host nods awkwardly. "You'll have to forgive me Yamamoto-kun but I lied to get you both here. You see this week's paper is an exclusive interview with NAMIMORIS HEARTBREAKERS!" she gestures wildly as if presenting the title of an exciting new gameshow on television. It certainly catches him off guard.

"Namimori's . . . Heart breakers?" you ask, an intense questioning tone in your voice like you're not sure you understood her properly. "As in . . . injuring people's hearts?" It's an adorable direct translation he thinks to himself.

She nods enthusiastically. "That's right! Between the two of you have rejected more people than anyone else of your gender in the school! Angel-chan was winning by 30 until lunch time when heartbreak Yamamoto-kun turned down a record 45 confessions!" She lets out a strange noise he can only think to describe as an excited squeal as she focuses her attention on him. "Yamamoto-kun forgive me but I have to ask, can I be the first girl whose feelings you accept?!"You turn to him, seemingly as confused by this turn of events as he is. "Confessions? Ah that's what everyone was talking about today!" He gives his trademark laugh and smile doing his best to ease the strange attention suddenly thrown his way. He really didn't want you thinking of him as heartbreaker. "Ah! That's a shame. Looks like I'll be adding another point to Yamamoto-kuns score!" She marks a tally on her notebook.

"So Angel-chan!" She chirps flicking on the recording device hooked up to the microphone – an action that he can feel making you tense. "The word around school is that both you and Yamamoto-kun have been rejecting confessions all day. Why is that? ARE YOU SECRETLY DATING?!"She leans over, maintaining a scary amount of unblinking eye contact with you. "Before you answer, have a drink." She gestures to the strange pastel coloured liquid in the glasses in front of you both.

You look at him before taking a hesitant sip, as if hoping for confirmation that this isn't a normal situation to find yourself in. He throws you a look conveying that is not a normal thing. He sniffs his own glass, it has a pleasing light aroma like blackberries and forest spring. Deeming it safe he downs his drink, happy to have something so sweet to quench his thirst.

"It's nothing like that. I promise! I'm very busy with my academic studies and the disciplinary committee and the library." You stammer as you wave your hands apologetically, you take another sip to buy yourself time to think. It's a clever move he thinks to himself- immediately regretting finishing his. "I wouldn't have time to properly take interest in anyone right now." You nod almost too much as if trying to convince yourself. Very delicately he runs his thumbs across the top of you shoulder, hoping to provide some comfort. As he does begins to feel a little dizzy. Stopping the movement to give himself a moment to focus.

"Ah that's a shame, Yamamoto-kun same question. Who's the mystery girl that's stolen you heart, or is that baseball?" She winks at him and he laughs at the idea he could be in a relationship with baseball. Like it was a person! "Well I'm pretty busy too. School, baseball and this mafia roleplaying gam-" Your hand slaps over his mouth before he can say anything else. The words coming out a little too easy.

"Mafia roleplaying game?" The host asks with a concerned look in her eye.

"Ahhhh it's nothing. It's a game we play when we're bored. It's really boring, you probably don't want to hear any more about it! Soooooo boring." He's incredibly thankful for your answer as he realises his heads a little too dizzy to be answering questions without thinking.

"Oh, That's right." The host says. "You live with Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-san right Angel-chan?"This question catches you aback as you remove your hand from his lips, instantly he misses the smooth texture of them against his skin. She coos and leans over "You're so lucky Angel-chan. Waking up with all those hot guys must be a dream!"

That really gets you tense as you start to squirm in your chair. His brain jumps to make a joke about the amount of times he's sleep walked into your room but catches himself just in time. "It's not like thatreally. We each have our own rooms and privacy a-and Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan come over a lot too!"

The host looks a little disappointed by this and seemingly scores out a few questions on her note pad. You relax a little but for some reason you're avoiding eye contact with him, suddenly he very muchmisses those gorgeous eyes of yours. Some unfamiliar voice in Yamamotos brain tells him he shouldtouch your chin, turn you to face him, just so he can see them again. He wonders if you're thinkingabout waking up next to him. He'd only fallen asleep in your bed a few times but he loved when he did.

Waking in the morning to see your face so peaceful. Even if there was a pillow between the two of you it was a moment he treasured. Absentmindedly he twirls a strand of you hair, enjoying the way it feels between his fingers.

"Next question! The one everyone's been waiting for" Her voice brings Yamamoto briefly out of hisstrange trance. "What is it you look for in a girlfriend Yamamoto-kun?"

That was a big question. One he wasn't sure he'd really thought about before. He looked over at you,musing all the things his team mates had told him about girls. Someone like you would be good a voice echoed through the rosy haze in his head. Someone strong and bright and clever. Someone who made his whole day feel better. He storks his chin, hoping to buy himself some time to come up with an answer. Instead his brain plays out several fantasies: holding your hands on the walk home from school, cuddling with you late at night, looking into your eyes as he kisses you. He has to cycle back for a moment to remember where he is when he's finally able to cut off that train of thought.

"I think someone hard working." He nods as if assuring himself. "Someone who puts effort into what they want, if they can work hard and progress that's really admirable." It's a good answer he thinks mentally patting himself on the back while he tries dispel any of those teasing thoughts about you and him. The host too seems impressed with this answer and scrawls notes rapidly. "Angel-chan, same question."

Like him this one takes you a minute and there's a small glimmer of hope that kicks off in his heart as your turn to look at him. He's so keen to hear your answer he can feel himself lean closer to you, like a magnetic force demanding his proximity. "I guess . .uh . . .sorry, I'm a little dizzy." You reach for your water nervously, eyes darting around the room. Your lips are still parted as you put the glass down and Yamamoto finds himself wondering what they'd taste like against his.

"Maybe . . . Someone who's dedicated?" You pause, clearly having trouble forming the thought into a fully-fledged explanation. "Meaning they work hard but if they're dedicated it means they're also dedicate to you right? Like so . . . They know what you like, how to cheer you up on a hard day, your favourite books. Little details make up a lot." You look around realising you have the full attention of both him and the host, that puts you on edge again "I've never really thought about it though, so if my answers bad please don't write it." Yamamoto laughs lightly wanting to ease you worry. "It's a great answer!" For a moment he catches your eye and you send a thankful smile his way that makes his head spin even more.

"Last question!" The host cries. "Where was your first kiss?" She turns to you first and you stammer hopelessly. He could feel the heat on your cheeks as you blushed wildly hiding behind your hair. It was a look so adorable and precious he wanted to capture it in his minds eye. Pulling back his hand he reaches out to brush your hair out your face, he has to actively think to stop himself. His movements seeming too easy and all too keen to be near you.

You downed the last of your drink and seemingly trying to calm yourself. The host seems to recognise something is off.

"Ah maybe Angel-chan hasn't had her first kiss yet! This could be the chance for a lucky Namimori student in the future!" She talks like it's some kind of prize. A prize Yamamoto can't help but think would be worth all the effort in the world.

The host seems satisfied she's found the answer and turns off the recorder. She thanks both of you but not before making one more pass at him.

It's not until you're both clear of the school that you remark how weird the interview was. You ask him if that kind of thing happened every valentines day and Yamamoto can't lie to you, even by fangirl/valentines day standards that was weird. There's a sigh of relief on your lips that turns to a laugh as you recall all the weird statements made about your living situation and him. He joins in, glad to send the tension from the last question out from between you. Now if only he could find a way to spend some more time with you.

"Hey, should the two heartbreakers of Namimori get some ramen?" He says in as friendly a manner he came manage despite his current reoccurring train of thought. Your stomach rumbles at Yamamoto suggestions and he can't help but laugh. Picking you up and shaking you gently. "Hmm sounds empty."

He jokes holding you so your stomach is near his ear. It's a beautiful laugh that escapes your lips, Filling his body with a warmth he could never fully describe.

As he moves to lower you back to the ground his eyes meet yours. The higher part of his brain dizzied by the overwhelming realisation of how close you are. Your nose inches from his. Those big beautiful eyes looking at him. A voice in his head says he could kiss you you're so close. And that he should kiss you.

Without acknowledging it he's drawing you in closer, loving the way your arms wrap around his neck for support as he does so. Your lips so close, so close. The higher functions in his brain snap back into gear and he stops himself before he moves another muscle. He has no idea what's coming over him but Yamamotos determined not to let this sudden rush of hormones affect you.

As quickly as possible he puts you down and turns away to hide the heat building in his cheeks. Your calling his name, asking if he's alright. He mumbles something about feeling dizzy and shoots out the door as fast as his legs would carry him.


	14. Confusion (Gokudera)

Gokudera knew he shouldn't be in your room. He was looking for that paranormal book you'd shared with him. And then he just _happened_ to pick up the wrong book. The book you _happened_ to be reading. And then he'd got comfy on your bed. And then suddenly he was thirteen chapters in and he just couldn't leave it there.

"Enjoying the book?" You smirked. He let out a cry of surprise as you pinned his torso to the bed. When the hell had you got back?! "H-hey! You can't just sneak up on people like that idiot!" He shouts trying to hide the book under a nearby pillow.

"Isn't it you who snuck into my room in the first place?" you retort, playfully bouncing a finger off his nose. He tries to shove you off but you have a tight grip on his chest and your legs are entwined around one of his, anchoring it down. You giggle and pull out the hidden book. You exclaim you didn't think Gokudera would be so into such a 'girly' story. He can't admit he likes the book, he knows he stammering and he can feel his cheeks burning up. What certainly doesn't help is just how close your face is to him with that cocky-i-caught-you look on your face. "I was j-just. . . just glancing at it."You lean in closer, licking your lips as you do.

"If that's true, why is there a bookmark more than midway through the book?" Gokudera can't think of an answer for this one and in a state of panic rolls you over and throws the book on the floor, taking the both of you with it. "ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WOMAN!" He shouts now beyond exasperated and panting a little.

His hands land either side of your shoulders, legs in between his. Your looking up at him and for the first time he notices something smelled different, like blackberries, the forest after rain. It's pleasant but not your normal aroma. No hint of old library books or the metallic tint that came from using your weapon on a near daily basis. Not that he knew how you smelled. Not that he cared so intimately he knew when it there was something else as he met your eyes, your pupils dilated. Like really dilated, like moon sized dilated, staring back at him. Before he can figure anything else out your hand is in his hair. Your brushing it out his face, the little touches your fingers make send sparks through his skin.

After a moment your other hand joins in, running from the side of his head to the very ends of the stray strands that fall in its wake. There's an simple look of contended pleasure on your face as you twirl a strand round your finger. He say's your name but you're not listening. "So soft" you say, barely a whisper as he realises you're slowly bringing his face closer to yours.

He wanted it to feel weird having you so affectionate with him. He wanted very desperately for you to laugh, to play it off as a joke, to say you were messing with him. That would be easier than processing how you were making him feel. Melting in your hands, hands that seemed to have no idea what they were doing to him. A finger brushes over his lips, running down to gently grab his chin. And any chance he had of being smart about his next move flew out the window as your lips graced 's a greedy, juvenile kiss but fuck if he can complain. The smooth sweet lips of yours pressing against his rough chapped ones. Gentle at first but growing quickly in hunger when he finally pulls himself together enough to return your actions. He moves a hand behind your head to cradle it and you return in kind wrapping your arms around his neck sending more of those beautiful sparks over his body. A part of his brain can't believe it's happening. Your body pulled closer to his as he realises he can't get enough of you. Your touch, you taste, your smell. It's all he can think about, it's all he wants to think about.

A loud buzzing interrupts his train of thought, and pulls your lips from his. "Crap!" you shout as you uncoordinatedly untangle yourself from him, managing to almost elbow him in the face as you do. Suddenly the lovely feel of you around his body is gone and he's alone on the floor.

"i-I have to go!" You stammer as you grab your bag and exit before Gokudera can so much as think about stopping you.


	15. A Different Kind of Romance (Hibari)

TaC Chapter 15 – A Different Kind of Romance

At least you'd have some peace to figure out why the hell you felt so different. Not that it mattered, the feeling of pleasure that came from your interaction with the storm guardian was overwhelming and the interview with Yamamoto had definitely lead you with more questions than answers about romance and non-mafia life. You sigh, why did you agree to do night patrol on Valentine's day of all days?

To your surprise Kyouya is at the school gates, his usual stoic look meeting yours. In a few sharp words Hibari informed you that 'the baby' had requested your joint presence.

Again, the light feeling wrapped around your head as you couldn't help but notice how lithe Kyouya looked in his uniform. You stared at his face, unabashedly looking at his lips. If you kissed him, would it feel different from Gokudera?

You shake your head, trying to clear the rosy haze that seemed to encourage those strange thoughts in your head. You arrived at the committee room and were greeted by several large piles of pink and red hearts. You wonder if Kyouya used any tact at all when rejecting confessions. Or indeed if anyone was actually brave enough to confess in person. Wouldn't it be funny to see Kyouya get all hot and bothered like some of the students who had confessed today you thought to yourself. The image jars so brazenly against the Kyouya in front of you, you can't help but laugh a little.

He ignores you instead opening a small fire box at the end of the room to reveal Reborn. A familiar "Ciassu" fills the room. He explains that after the previous battle you could both benefit from training together Kyouya was the least likely to hold back from fighting you. You glance at Kyouya. He doesn't nod but a small smirk flickered across his face for a moment. You decide to agree, after your close call last time it could only help to practice. Plus, you really wanted to put Kyouya back in his place.

It starts predictably with the cloud guardian charging forward to close the distance between the two of you. His gorgeous deep black hair flowing with his movements. You shake your head to try and snap out of whatever weird thought was taking hold of you. Making a split-second decision you decide to block the attack with your staff, using the interrupted momentum to drop down and kick the guardian off his feet. He's too slow to stop you and ends up on the floor. You hold your staff to his neck and laugh. "Haven't learnt from last time huh?"

He narrows his eyes and throws one of his batons towards you "Ill bite you to death!" It's an aggressive move that doesn't pay off as you side step out of the way. Idiot was getting worked up already, maybe you should bite him to death. Bite all along his pale exposed collarbone _._

 _Crap_ what is _with_ you today? If you'd thought your romantic emotions had been heightened where the hell was this emotion going!? You break away, moving your staff off the cloud guardian only to be scolded by Reborn. "If you hold back you'll never learn."

He had a point. Taking heed of Reborns advice you jump back and grab Kyouyas thrown baton. It's heavier than you expected and cold even where Kyouya had been holding it. You briefly wondered if his lips would be cold too, like ice. You stop yourself and stashing the baton in the holster you'd normally use for your staff, get ready to attack again.

The head disciplinary committee member doesn't have a chance to react as a new challenger enters the ring.

"Lambo-chan is hereee~!" cries out the small guardian. "I'm here to kill you reborn!" He childishly throws one of his pink grenades towards Reborn who dodges it without so much as a second thought. This angers Lambo and he brings out several more throwing them wildly in all directions. Reborn moves in close transforming Leon into a small cane and whacks Lambo fully on the head. "Owwwwww!"

Lambo sobs, snot dripping from his nose. "Reborn you're so mean!" he reaches into his massive fro and pulls out the infamous 10-year-bazooka. "Denied." Chimes Reborn as he knocks it out of the cow's hands. You try to catch it but misjudge terribly, becoming engulfed in a cloud of pink smoke.

Before the smoke clears you feel something smooth appear under your body. Something skin like. You peer down having landed on all fours. The first thing to appear is a shirtless torso. The skin is pale with several notable fresh bruises. Before any other visual information appears, the body rolls you over and bites painfully down on your shoulder. You let out a sharp cry. You'd been dumped down in the middle of some kind of battle.

As you look up you see the face of your challenger. It takes both of you a second to figure out what's happened. "Kyouya-senpai?!" you stare in surprise. Your mind floods with a million different questions. He smirks and brings his mouth down for another bite this time lifting up your shirt to expose your stomach. "Hey!" You shout trying to push him off.

To your dismay this Kyouya is a lot stronger. He seems amused by your efforts. "How does it feel to be at a disadvantage little animal? " He says in a voice much gruffer than expected before biting down again. You whine excessively. He's much, much stronger in the future. Putting two and two together you figure you must've been fighting. But if that was true then why the hell did Kyouya have his shirt off?

You move to knock his leg out from under him but he stops you in your tracks, a low menacing laugh on his lips. Holding your leg still he draws back and picks up his tonfa from nearby. As he does you notice a bulge between the legs of his trousers. Your eyes widen, concealed weapon? What kind of battle was this the thought screams in your head.

"Kyouya-senpai! Please, this is unfair!" as if in response another bite comes down to your neck choosing a more visible spot. If he wasn't careful he really was going to bite you to death. Remembering you still had Kyouyas baton on you, you quickly pulled it out and struck the older cloud guardian in the face.

It's a little more aggressive of a hit than you plan and the guardian reels for a moment. "Even when you're younger. . ." he mumbles, taking the opportunity to pin down both your hands. You squirm violently refusing to acknowledge that the older Kyouya wasn't going to let you go back without some kind of mark. His hand finds the buttons of your shirt and begin teasingly undoing them one by one. A sudden cloud of smoke engulfs you again as everything goes dark.

When the smoke finally does clear you notice there's a few more people in the room. Tsuna and I-pin have arrived. Lambo seems to have been successfully restrained by Tsuna. Everyone was staring at you, or rather the spot your TYL self would have been. Nobody says anything until Lambo loudly shouts that he can see your bra. You cringe and quickly do up your shirt buttons again.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asks in a worried manner.

You nod slowly, not quite sure how to explain everything that had unfolded in the few minutes you'd spent in the future. "W-what happened while I was away?"

There's another cautious silence. Tsuna and Kyouya refuse to make eye contact. You notice for the first time their noses are a little red. "H-hey just what were you guys fighting? When the smoke cleared you were pretty beaten up and. . ." Tsuna-kun points to the fresh bruises on your neck. Fighting! Suddenly you remembered. "Crap! Kyouya-senapai, I'm sorry I left your tonfa in the future."

The cloud guardian frowns, clearly annoyed at your insolence, without a word he grabs the bazooka and sends himself into the future. In his place appears the shirtless and now breathless older Kyouya. He spots you first and walking over throws you onto the floor.

"Back for more?" he asks snidely before realising you're not the one who'd been transported. "Ah Hibari-san?!" Tsuna interrupts, trying to alert him to the other people present in the room. "Tsunayoshi" He looks confused momentarily then notices the other younger guardians. He scowls at them raising him weapons. It's enough to make everyone leave. And in the blink of an eye, the two of you were alone again. As attractive as he looks, half-disrobed and breathing heavily, there's an element of danger in the room that seems to ground your mind momentarily.

"L-look. You can't just go fighting me again." You stammer scrambling over a desk to put some distance between you and the ferocious older Kyouya. He contemplates this for a moment then cocks his head to the side, silently waiting for you to give him a good enough reason.

You struggle for something that didn't simply come down to the fact he was stronger than you. "Because . . .because I want to know what you're doing sparing with future me shirtless and getting yourself injured in the process!" This brings a smirk to his face. He leans over the desk motioning you to come closer. Fighting your instincts, you oblige. Some voice in your head insisting you obey.

He whispers, low and dark, "In the future, you like it" Cheekily he nibbles on your earlobe. _Oh god, why was that so hot?_ You snap yourself out of it and make a hit for the older guardian which he easily dodges.

"You're lucky we only have a few minutes." He says as he grabs you by your waist, pulling you down to sit on the desk, standing in front of you, he hooks both your legs around his hips. His musky smell lingers over you as you notice just how _strong_ the older cloud guardian is.

You could easily give in the voice tells you, you're so close you could run your hand along his chest. Your eyes wander over Kyouyas toned torso. He pulls your hair down forcing you to look up. "Look at me little animal." He says, his lips centimetres away from yours, achingly close. It catches you by surprise but the arm around your waist tightens, refusing to let you pull away. It's rough. You feel like a helpless animal caught in a trap.

After what feels like mere seconds a cloud of smoke engulfs the older guardian and in his position, appears the Kyouya of your time. Right between your legs, holding you.

He stares at you, almost completely dumbfounded. You notice his shirt buttons are undone and there are several marks across his chest and neck. Whatever the older you had done to him, it had been intense. You guessed he was in the same boat as you were. You also realised you hadn't taken your legs off the guardian.

As you went to move them Kyouya stopped you. "You're . . ." He seemed like he was still searching for what he wanted to say. You allowed him the moment, not realising you were still breathing a little too rapidly. Focusing on your breath you heard the voice again, reminding you how close you were to him, how easy it would be to-

"Little animal."

You feel your eyes widen at the nickname, the momentary fear and confusion from the past events flooding your brain. There's a faint smirk of satisfaction on his lips when he sees your face. He releases your legs after a moment, not saying another word as he leaves the room.

You had no idea if he'd gotten the same impression from his visit to the future as you but the whole day had been so crazy you were happy to disperse without another word.

As expected when you return Yamamoto is already in your bed. If one thing it was nice to have consistency you thought as you changed and climbed into bed. To your shock Yamamoto calls your name. He rolls over and mumbles something about not feeling right all day. You know exactly how he feels is the only response you can manage. His slight smile is just visible in the moonlight. He pulls you in for a hug, ignoring the pillow you had between the two of you, and you appreciate the warmth of his presence. "I've just felt . . .dizzy all day." He whispers sleepily. "I thought. . . maybe if I was with you it'd stop." He chuckles softly. "Things always seem clearer with you around." His voice drifts off as he closes his eyes and small snores begin. You don't blame him. Today knocked it out of you too.


	16. Blackmail

BlackMail

The school is a buzz this morning. As you walk up to the gates trying to shake the grogginess from your head it's Kyoko who's the first to point it out. Everyone has newspapers in their hands and they're staring at Yamamoto. He doesn't seem to notice but Kyoko brings it up, asking a nearby student for a copy. She reads the paper then looks at you and Yamamoto worriedly. "Uh . . . is this really you two?"

She turns the paper to reveal the headline "Namimori heartbreakers! A secret affair? We follow Namimoris baseball captain to see what he does after hours!" skipping through the article you find a picture at the side. A picture of Yamamoto holding you, from the angle it's taken at it, almost looks like he's kissing you. You snatch the paper. "W-when did this happen?!" You questions frantically. Yamamoto leans in and reads over your shoulder. "It says yesterday." He laughs. "Those people look just like us!"

Kyoko, Gokudera and Tsuna look at you both in a concerned manner. "You don't remember this happening Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna asks. Yamamoto thinks for a minute then laughs stating he can't really remember much about yesterday. Come to think of it, everything is pretty blurry when you try to recall where you'd been yesterday too. Then, something at the bottom of the page catches your attention. _Tomorrows issue! Is the Angel of Namimori seeing Yamamoto-kun or Hibari-kuns mysterious older brother?!_

The headline strikes a bizarre form of fear and confusion into your body. What the hell kind of newspaper is this?

"Ah!" Yamamoto-kun pipes up. "We had an interview with the newspaper committee yesterday but . . . that's all I can remember." He trails off scratching his head, unable to catch any of the vague memories drifting around his mind.

His prompt clarifies something in the front of your mind. In the lower levels of the school, there'd been an enthusiastic host and. . . that weird smelling pink water. You had to stop whatever was going on before the whole school got the wrong idea. Rolling up the tabloid the gang heads to the newspaper committee room. Waiting for you is the host from the day before.

"Just what the hell is this?" Gokudera shouts. slamming the paper down on the desk in front of her. "You don't remember?" She picks up the newspaper and opens it so the scandalous picture is facing all of you. "Your precious Angel-chan and Yamamoto-kun were caught getting a little hot and heavy yesterday."

Hot and heavy?! You still had all of your clothes on! You were clearly in the middle of the school corridor! You voice all these thoughts but she just laughs. Turning her attention to you she changes to a serious tone. "If you want to discuss this, I'll need to talk to you alone."

You're confused by her offer but accept. The others leave and Yamamoto makes you promise to shout if you need them.

"What's the idea here Pres? You pretend to interview myself and Yamamoto-kun then follow us around for some plausibly scandalous photos?" you ask trying to reason with her and hold back your frustration at the whole charade.

She laughs coyly. "Oh Angel-chan you really are naïve. Publishing those photos as just the start of our 2 stage plan."

"Our?" you ask, now beyond confused as to what the fuck was going on. "Oh yes, you've made quite a few enemies during your time here Angel-chan." She rises from her chair. Instinctively you reach for your staff, if she was connected to the mafia you had to be prepared.

To your surprise she claps her hands and several girls pop out from various hiding spots around the room. They all have strange T-shirts on with . . . names? It looks like Hibari-kun, Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun are all scrawled with varying degrees of legibility over their white shirts. "You've been hanging around our favourites for too long."

"Yeah!" one of the 'Gokudera-kun' girls pipes up. "It was bad enough with No-Good-Tsuna around but with you no one can get close to Goku-chan". The name made you cringe slightly. "And Yamamoto-kun too!" Another pipes up unsurprisingly wearing the rain guardian names on her shirt. "He didn't even acknowledge my confessions yesterday." Tears fall from her eyes as two other girls comfort her. You don't have the heart to tell her Yamamoto-kun didn't even realise he was being confessed to by anyone yesterday.

"Your angel act may have fooled them but we see through you!" The newspaper head is now standing triumphantly on her desk. "Once we publish these photos they'll see just how much of a demon you really are." From her desk drawers she produces a sealed envelope labelled "Blackmail". You decide to call her bluff.

"What pictures?" You say staring her down. As far as you were aware the only point she had right now was the picture of you and Yamamoto, and that was a stretch at best.

"I'm glad you asked!" opening the envelope she dramatically throws down the first picture. It's of you . . . with your legs around . . . Kyouya-senpai? Only he looks older? This makes no sense. Keeping your patience, you inhale deeply. Scanning over the photo. It's definitely you, and there's no way you can deny the scandal of the photo. His arm around your waist basically pinning you to him. The only trouble being you don't _remember_ that happening. "What do you want?" you say not tearing your eyes away from the photo.

"What? No denial? No 'It wasn't me!' I should have guessed, at least you're honest." She pulls her hand to her mouth and laughs, the others join in. "We want you to stop talking to them. With you gone we'll finally have a chance to ask out Yamamoto-kun." "And Gokudera-kun." "And Hibari-kun" The other girl's chimes in. "And if I don't?" you ask testing the waters.

"Then we publish this photo in the newspaper and everyone finds out about your inappropriate behaviour." "on school grounds too" a girl whispers, deliberately loud enough to hear. "I think you can get expelled for that. Maybe even deported!" the loud whispers circle around getting more and more threatening.

"Alright!" You shout, finally getting the room quiet. You can feel yourself breathing heavily. "And if I don't talk to them ever again, you won't show anyone these?" You wave toward the compromising photos. "Correct." The newspaper president walks around her desk and links your arm with hers. "I'm glad we could understand each other."

Slowly she walks you to the door. Before you leave she whispers to you "And if you even think about stealing, burning or destroying these photos I'll publish this one too." She reaches into her inner jacket pocket and pulls out one more photo. It's of Yamamoto in your bed

"If you think they're mad at you now wait till I show them these."

You can feel the sweat trickle down your neck as you imagine several rabid fangirls finding anyway the can to make sure you're destroyed, socially, physically and mentally. You nod showing you understand.

"Great! Now here's your first test. Walk out, tell Tsuna-kun and Kyoko-chan everything's fine and leave. Talk to anyone else and the deals off." She doesn't wait for you response and instead shoves you out waving to the others and slamming the door behind her.

"W-what happened?" An overly concerned Tsuna-kun asks.

"It's fine, everything's fine." You mumble lowering your head to hide your face as tears of frustration fight their way to your eyes.

"What was all that stuff about Yamamoto-kun and Hibari-kuns older brother?" Kyoko asks.

"N-nothing . . . a mistaken identity. It's fine."

"Ahh good job Juudiame! You really set things straight in there!" Gokudera sings the tenths praises as if he'd been in that negotiation room alongside you. "Shall we head to class?" Yamamoto-kun asks. You shake your head. You want to tell them everything. You want to march right in there with them and smack the smug look off every student in there, but you can't. You'd bet your sisters hoodie they were all listening at the door. Judging by the pictures the committee head was able to produce it wasn't far off to assume they had access to the school CCTV.

"I've got something to sort out Tsuna-kun" You say, specifically avoiding answering Yamamotos question. "I won't be in class today." You don't wait for a response as you depart the conversation and head to the only place you know is safe, the science lab.

The blinds have already been drawn so there's no extra precaution needed as you shut the door and hunker yourself under a nearby desk. You take off you school blazer and use it to muffle the sound of the cries that accompany a barrage of tears. You'd had no memory of these events but there you were in compromising situations with two of your closest friends, with the closest thing you had to a family outside your sister.

You didn't even remember half of the things she'd pictured you doing. You stomp and kick the floor in defeat. What happened yesterday. Why were you getting yourself into such compromising positions? You racked your brain for some kind of clue but whenever you thought you had a glimpse of a memory it disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke. You hear footsteps and quickly quieten yourself.

"Oi. I know you're in here." _Shit it's Gokudera_. You draw your feet in and hoped the desk was enough to hide you. "You can't just walk away from a weird scenario like that and expect people not to care!" He's a little angry but you can tell he's doing his best not to shout. He enters into the lab closing the door behind him. "We're just worried about you that's all. That idiot baseball head doesn't remember anything about yesterday he just mentions this interview and great tasting water."

You hear his footsteps get closer. He doesn't look down but the sudden flood of light shows you just how close he is as he draws back the blinds. Some kind of disappointed sigh escapes his lips. "I thought you'd be here . . .You're always here." His voice trails off as he reluctantly redraws the blinds. His walking is slow, as if he's hoping he'll suddenly spot you on the way out, but no luck. You remain hidden squishing down the pang of guilt from ignoring Gokuderas aid. But you couldn't risk it, not when you knew the newspaper president had cameras everywhere

Thank you so much for reading, please be aware you can find the full story so far here:  /works/13989483/chapters/32211168

I love all the comments and support for this story to thank you so much and I really hope you guys enjoy this update ＾▽＾


	17. More Fans, More Problems (Yamamoto)

Mo' Fangirls, Mo' Problems

Yamamoto doesn't see you all day. He wants to make sure you're okay and to see if you remember anything about the interview. He's kept the picture from the article in his pocket. Pulling it out when he was alone to try and figure out why he can't remember anything, about being so close to you, holding you like that. It's something Yamamoto feels he would definitely remember.

You're in your room when he finds you. Hunched over your desk nervously biting at the pad on your thumb looking over something. He forgets to knock, entering like it's his own room and as he gets closer he can see it's the newspaper article.

You notice him and smile, turning in your chair to initiate a conversation. You move your hand as if you're about to say something but then you stop yourself, head turning to look out the window in a panic as if you're expecting someone to be watching. There's a strange apologetic look on you face when you turn back to face him. Yamamoto can see you covering the news article with text books.

The awkward silence makes him feel on edge as he rubs a hand over the back of his neck. Trying again he puts on his best smile. "Angel-chan?" It's a bad move. Yamamoto can see your whole-body tense. There's a pause, you don't turn to look at him and your voice is a low whisper but he gets the message loud and clear. "Yamamoto-kun, please leave."

Yamamoto replays the scene in his head as he walks to school. You're noticeably absent from the group. He heard someone walking around early this morning, early enough that by the time he was awake they were leaving but he didn't count on it being you. You loved lie ins. He'd seen you in the morning once, you'd both slept in - you could barely function. Mumbling about being late already, putting your shirt on backwards, nearly leaving without your bag, he'd had to haul you back into the house just to sort you out. It had been a hassle but a damn cute one.

Yamamoto continues to worry when you don't show up for class. The seat at your desk alarmingly empty. He tries to ease his worry, it's not uncommon for you to be on hall duty for a few periods. He reasoned he could try to stop thinking about it till then.

You're absent from class all day and by the end of the week Yamamoto _knows_ something is up. He sees you in the hallways and you change direction. He shows up to the library and you suddenly remember you're not actually on shift. He tries to catch you at home and the door to your room is closed and locked. Yamamoto begins to worry.

"Baseball freak are you even listening?!" Gokuderas irritated voice breaks his train of thought as they walk down the crowded school corridor. Yamamoto apologises asking Gokudera to repeat himself. "Fuck sake idiot is there even anything between your ears?"

He laughs off his insults, glad at least Gokudera is his usual self. "I was saying it's weird she's just stopped coming to class. Have you even seen her around the house lately? No. What kind of clueless woman disappears after kiss—" Gokudera cuts himself off halfway through his rant, his eyes wide fixed straight ahead. Yamamoto follows his line of sight.

Hibari is a few meters in front of them. The older prefect peering round the corner, staring intently. Yamamoto joins him, looking round to the next hallway. To his surprise you're there, surrounded by girls he vaguely recognises and the newspaper host. "Are you worried about Angel-chan too?" he whispers not taking his eyes off you. Hibari doesn't answer as he shifts away from the viewing spot and heads towards you angrily.

The group you're with notice and a few girls seem to perk up at Hibari's appearance waving and moving in a way Yamamoto can only think to describe as fawning. Hibari makes a bee line straight for you, tonfas raised ready for action. For a brief second Yamamoto can see the spark in your eyes, the quick of your hand as it reaches for your staff. But then one of the girls elbows you and your whole body shrinks back, like a child scolded by its mother. Hand away from the staff, eye contact broken, staring at the floor. Hibari speaks to you and you look to the girls as if seeking guidance for your actions. They don't say anything to you but push you aside as a few of them try to get him to talk. The others dragging you off out of sight.

Sneaking past the swarm of girls surrounding Hibari he follows you down the next few corridors. The newspaper host is the one leading the group, she's showing you something on her phone. Yamamoto had no idea what it could be but it's making you look incredibly uncomfortable. You nod and reluctantly hand over your own phone to her. The smirk on the newspaper hosts face is anything but friendly as she begins looking through it. He decides it's time to intervene.

"Angel-chan!" He shouts, waving as he approaches the two of you. "I thought I'd find you here, I've been needing some help with those books you lent me." Immediately the newspaper host is in his way. "Yamamoto-kun! I didn't know you liked books. What books are you reading? I love books!" She's speaking a million miles an hour and Yamamoto can barely keep up until her hand is on his arm and she's asking him about a private reading session together.

"Ah sorry, I actually need to speak to Angel-chan just now uh . . ." He's blanking on her name as he laughs and gently shakes her hand off him. He tries to make eye contact but you're staring at the ground again.

"Actually _angel-chan_ was just leaving weren't you?"The newspaper host says, all too quickly. Yamamoto's smart enough to know that's an order not a question, but you just nod slowly and walk off. He's about to follow you when the host grabs on his arm again.

By the time Yamamoto can find a polite enough excuse to leave the conversation he's being held hostage to you're long gone. He scratches his head as he mulls over the days events. Up ahead he can see Gokudera leaning against the school gates. As he gets closer he can see Gokudera is breathing heavily. "Are you alright Gokudera-kun?"

The storm guardian doesn't answer, spitting on the ground instead and pushing off the school gates to walk with Yamamoto. "Fuckin bastard." He mumbles after a few moments. Yamamoto can see there's a few sticks of dynamite missing from his usual holster and figures there's been some kind of fight. "Do I look like her fuckin mother?!" Gokudera throws his hands up in the air exasperatedly. "Who's mother?" he chuckles. "That clueless woman. Bastard comes 'round shit talking about how he's going to bite me to death if I don't tell him where she is, why she's missing out on her duties. LIKE I FUCKIN KNOW WHAT THAT WOMAN DOES WITH HER DAYS!"

Gokudera's about to say something else when their phones go off. Pulling it out Yamamoto see's the text is from you and smiles. _You make a girls heart go doki doki with your handsome smile and gorgeous hair. Can you meet me at the Namimori shopping centre Sunday I have something I want to confess_. Yamamoto knows it's not from you. For one he's just seen you hand over your phone, second the grammar is far too good and thirdly he can see Gokudera has just received the exact same text. The storm guardians face growing slightly pink as he stares at the phone seemingly forgetting to blink. "Clueless woman." He grumbles shifting back to his usual self and throwing the phone into his pocket.


	18. Group Date! (Gokudera,Hibari,Yamamoto)

Yamamoto knows this whole set up was weird. The text, avoiding not just him but Gokudera and Hibari too. The new girls you'd been hanging around with. _The text_. He knows something was off, but that didn't stop him worrying about what to wear or spending a good 10 minutes in his bathroom mirror fiddling with his hair.

When he gets there, he can see Gokudera's already waiting. Yamamoto thinks it's best to be up front with him. "Hey Gokudera-kun, did you get a text from Angel-chan? He asks. Yamamoto can see the storm guardians face drop as he realises he's not the only person invited. To his surprise, Hibari is there too. Albeit looking a lot more tee'd off than Gokudera.

"Morning Hibari-san, did you get a text from Angel-chan too?" Yamamoto asks. Hibari looks him up and down. "I received a text regarding two misbehaving Namimori students hanging around here on Sundays." Hibari replies gruffly before narrowing his eyes. Yamamoto rubs the back of his neck awkwardly trying to dispel the dark aura being thrown his way. "Ma I'm sure they'll appear soon." He says.

As if on cue three Namimori students appear. He recognises the newspaper host but not the other two. "Morning Yamamoto-kun. By any chance have you seen Angel-chan today?" the hosts asks. Yamamoto shakes his head. "That's a shame, she mentioned something about a group date but she refused to say with who." Her eyes drink over the three boys as she talks in a way that makes Yamamoto feel uneasy.

As he looks over the group of girls he catches sight of you. You're running towards him in an awkward half-jog-half-sprint fashion. When you reach him you're slightly out of breath. "Sorry . . . sorry I'm late." You catch your breath and he can tell you've just woken up. Hair dishevelled and your shirt's crumpled on one arm where you've picked it up off the floor. Yamamoto can't help but think how adorable you look.

"I uh . . . yes this is . . ." Your words are mumbled like your brains still catching up with the rest of your body. "these are . . . friends we met at uh . . . ." The newspaper host is side eyeing you hard and Yamamoto notices you seem a little scared of her – cringing when she throws you a particularly hard stare. "The library" the host whispers under her breath. "Right the library. And I thought you guys should um . . . with my new friends." You're rubbing your forehead trying to find the words. "Collectively . . . it's the word . . . collective romance? Group courting?"

"Group date." The host interrupts harshly. "right right. So uh . . ." You're cut off curtly by Hibari. "I'm not spending my Sunday with herbivores." He says before turning to leave. One of the girls kicks your foot and gestures to Hibari. "I can't make him stay" you whimper in a hushed tone.

The whole situation is awkward. Five minutes after everyone finally decides on an activity you sharply stand up and shout about having left laundry in the washing machine. An act seemingly so urgent you need to leave immediately. Yamamoto tries to throw a smile your way but doesn't manage to catch your eye.

"Hey Yamamoto-kun, I'd love to do another interview. You should give me your number so we can arrange something." The host giggles. Yamamoto is about to politely decline when he has an idea.

"Sure!" He smiles. "Can I see your phone?". Eagerly the host hands it over eyes trained on him, not good he needs to buy a little time. "So uh . . . Host-chan, how long have you been in the newspaper club?" He asks tentatively already searching through the phone, Gokudera is side eyeing him immensely but he can explain later. He opens the photo app first and immediately spots a folder labelled blackmail. He looks up, just checking she's still talking. He tries to open it but there's a password. _Damn it_!

Yamamoto tries a few things while she's distracted: _Namimori, newspaper club, blackmail, password._ none of which work. "Hey uh host-chan, when's your birthday?" he asks reasoning that's his next best chance. "My birthday?" Her eyes light up at his question. She tells him and then proceeds to subtly list things she'd love to perhaps maybe be gifted by someone in her year. Yamamoto has to hold back a sigh when that doesn't work either. "I just didn't think someone as handsome as you would be interested in _my_ birthday Yamamoto-kun." She continues on her ramble. Then it hits him. _Yamamoto-kun_.

To his relief it opens. Yamamotos eyes gazing over picture upon picture of scandalous happenings. Some of students he doesn't know, several of Gokudera smoking on school grounds, one of that time Tsuna copied answers from Haru's test, another of Ryohei wearing Kyoko's pink t-shirt -which he reasons is more cute than blackmail-. As he quickly scans through he finds what he's looking for. A picture of you and him, cuddled in your bed. He knows he doesn't have time to stare at it but wow you two look good together. His arm is lazily over your waist and your fingers intertwined with his, an air of casual intimacy even with the pillow between the two of you. That must be what the newspaper host was using against you.

As he closes the picture another photo catches his eye. It's taken in a classroom, a man looking suspiciously like an older Hibari is holding you to him, tilting your head up with his hand. Yamamoto doesn't want to think about it and closes the photo before handing back the phone to the still ranting newspaper host.

"There you are." He smiles. "Ah thanks Yamamoto-kun! I'Ill call you tonight." She says. Gokudera is still staring with a look of pure belligerent anger as he hands the phone back. "Hey Gokudera-kun maybe I should get your number too?" one of the girls asks. "I don't have a phone." Gokudera grumbles as he texts Yamamoto. _What the hell are you doing baseball freak?!_ Yamamoto stretches out yawning loudly. "Well I'm all tired out. Thank you for the lovely group date!" he smiles exiting before Gokudera can say anything to stop him.

He finds you in the laundry room and it's perfect, no windows for sneaking newspaper hosts to spy through. "Hey." He tries to be casual, as casual as you can be when a close friend is being blackmailed. As expected your body tenses up at his voice. Quietly closing the door behind him he holds up his hands, trying not to scare you. "Angel-chan it's okay, I know about the photos."

For the first time in _days_ you look at him, really look at him, stare at him. And for a moment he thinks he's got it wrong, that you're not being blackmailed. That he's crazy and really he's done something to hurt you.

Your eyes are searching his as you walk toward him. Paced steps as if you're not quite sure you heard him right. "I saw them on the newspaper hosts phone." he continues. Your eyes move from his as you get closer, arms wrapping around his sides as you bury your head in his chest. Yamamoto can feel you holding onto the back of his shirt "I don't know what to do." You whisper through a choked back sob. Yamamoto doesn't ask you any questions - instead he brings his hand round to stroke your hair. His other arm sliding around your back letting you know you're safe, _he's got you._

After a few minutes the little cries you'd been muffling quieten down. You pull your head from his chest, mumbling apologises for getting his shirt wet and he can't help but laugh. "My shirt is the least of our problems right now." He smiles at you, glad when you let out a quick breath of laughter. Yamamoto bends down slightly so you can look at him properly. "Can you tell me what happened?"

It's a difficult process. He knows Valentines day is hazy for both of you. You tell him about the picture of the two of you in bed. Yamamoto feels a strange gladness when you mention the picture with older Hibari, he feels like you trust him. He _wants_ you to feel like you can trust him. You tell him about the fangirls and how they blackmailed you into not talking to any of them. How you felt you couldn't even go to class because it would be too hard to avoid talking to them. Yamamoto gives you a hug when you're done. Both of you sitting on the floor. The hum of the dryer carrying through the air as he rests his head on top of yours. "What am I going to do Yamamoto-kun?" you ask. "Live in the laundry room." He jokes. "I'll bring you food and books and you'll never have to worry about anything again."

You laugh at that, it's a wonderful sound that fills the whole room and lifts his heart. "That's a nice idea, but I don't think I could live in the Vongola laundry room for the rest of my life. Too warm for one" you say as you turn around in his arms, resting your head on his shoulder and tilting it back as you look up at him. For a brief moment he wonders about kissing you but realises this is neither the time nor the place. He shifts a little to accommodate the height difference. Bringing his knees up to rest his arms on, one hand around our waist as your back aligns with his chest. _You're too easy to cuddle_.


	19. Sorry Kyouya-senpai (Hibari,Yamamoto)

The next morning you wake up feeling like a massive weight had been lifted off your shoulders. You make an extra effort to engage in the mornings conversation. The events of yesterday had made you realise just how much you really had.

You made a point of talking to Yamamoto as you arrive at the school gate and it's not long before the news paper host appears, anger brewing on her face. As soon as you're in her sights she pulls you aside and opens her mouth to begin reminding you about the dirt she has.

"Would you mind stepping into the reception room with me?" you ask her coyly. It almost seems to catch her off guard as she glares but ultimately she agrees.

It's a routine you know all too well. Counter blackmail had been a tactic you'd deployed many times to get yourself out of compromising positions. You held yourself back from your usual taunting display, the news paper host was a civilian, not a mafia boss trying to blackmail you into assignation. To account for this you give her the option of destroying the blackmail and calling it quits, something you'd discussed with the more morally clean Yamamoto in order to ease his conscious.

She simply laughs and you can feel your eyes glint at the opportunity to return the pain. Quick as a flash you bring up the images of her cuddling an unconscious Hibari. It doesn't take long for her to catch on – A stalemate of blackmail.

After a brief conversation you agree, each of you keeps the blackmail and as long as the other doesn't publish it there's a truce. Shaking her hand you feel a rush of relief and pride. You'd done it, a no casualties solution.

You exit the reception solo as you leave the host to recoup herself. Yamamoto is waiting a nervous look on his face.

"How'd it go?" he ask almost rushing to your side.

You look up at him, grinning wide. "It's sorted. She'll leave me alone as long as I don't show anyone the video," Yamamoto looks relieved at your words, picking you up to hold you close.

It could be the rush of joy from escaping extortion, the pleasure of defeating a menacing foe but in the heat of the moment Yamamotos lips meet yours, gentle and soft.

It takes both of you a split second to realise what's happened. Widening eye contact made as both of your cheeks grow red. It's alarming, and you pull away almost instantly, brain turning to fuzzy mush as you still feel the faint taste of his lips on yours.

"I didn—" you begin

Yamamoto is laughing, rubbing the back of his neck like he always does, that adorable smile on his face. "Accident right?" he suggest helpfully looking wholly more calm about the whole situation.

"Sorry, I guess I just got a little carried away. I've never really had anyone to celebrate this kind of thing with," you admit sheepishly.

"Well I'm glad I could be your first." he says, giving you a playful wink that brings back the pink in your cheeks. Quickly you excuse yourself and rush to the nearest bathroom to splash you face with cold water.

The was one loose end in you plan. Hibari. Silently walking up to the disciplinary room, you drew back the door barely an inch and peered in. To your surprise, everything seemed normal. Hibari was at his desk filling out papers, seemingly unaffected by the love potion. Cautiously you opened the door further and caught his attention. He doesn't look up but you know him well enough to recognise the small twitch of his head. "Sit down." He says, voice not giving away if it's intended as an invitation or a demand. For a brief moment you wonder if the love potion didn't affect him at all as you take a seat on the disciplinary sofa. With a few swift movements he joins you, pinning you under him as he slides on top of you.

Calling it a hug would be generous. Hug implied things; tender things, softness, affection, warmth. Instead it felt more like a trap. You'd tried to move, assuming Hibari had just mistakenly landed on top of you but the quick hit of his arm around your waist corrected that miscommunication. Hibari kept his arm slung around you as he settled his head into your chest, marking his new nap spot. "Don't move little animal or I'll bite you to death." He commands quietly as you shimmy to get yourself into a more comfortable position.

You sigh and warp an arm round his back to save it from dangling off the sofa. You don't want to admit it but there _is_ something a little relaxing about having the older boys chest against yours; the weight of him seemingly pressing out all of the stress in your body, leaving room only for the rhythm of his breathing you were lead to sync with.

When he came round Hibari didn't seem quite sure where he was for a moment. Head jerking against your chest with a low growl. Immediately you moved you hand from his back, letting him move off if he wanted to.

Hibaris eyes move up to meet yours, piercing steel eyes analysing your every breath. For a moment you brace yourself, ready to defend from his next move. But Hibari simply closes his eyes again and settles against your chest, arms tightening around you as if reinforcing his demand. Don't move, don't move or I'll bite you to death.


	20. Catch! (Yamamoto)

The rain guardian never knew where to find you - he swore some days you just vanished from Namimori without a word- but you always knew where to find him. Yamamoto watched contently as you braced your back against the fencing of his batting cages, eyes glued to a book that he could tell you were enjoying by the way you were absentmindedly twirling your hair round your finger.

"Waiting for me, Angel-chan?" Yamamoto smiled as he loads in another few balls. You turn your head and return his smile. "No rush," you mouth to him. Yamamoto knows you're more than happy to wait, but he's not. Unlocking the cage, he's about to walk you home when he gets an idea.

"Hey, have you ever played baseball before?" he asks. To his delight you shake your head. "Ah I guess I've got to teach you then. It _is_ the most popular sport in Namimori." He holds open the door to the batting cage. Maybe he was making that last bit up, baseball also being the _only_ sport in Namimori.

Yamamoto's beyond pleased when you agree and follow him into the batting cage, eyes wandering over every instrument and piece of equipment. He gestures to the diamond in the middle of the cage.

"Step right up!" he chuckles, and watches as you swiftly draw your staff and take up a fighting stance.

"Hey, hey, whoaaaaa. Let's just, uh. . ." Yamamoto says masking the panic in his voice. He'd seen the kind of energy you could put out when you fought, and while it was good, it was _probably_ enough to bring down the whole cage if you weren't careful. As gently as possible – so as not to freak you out - he takes your staff out your hands and replaces it with his bat. "A lot easier I promise." He says as he winks at you. There's a soft pink dusting over your cheeks as you pry your eyes from him and focus on the pitching machine.

Taking his cue, he begins moving your body ever so slightly. Pushing your legs wide with his hands, twisting your body to line his chest with your back, slowly letting his hands trace over your arms to guide you to a proper follow through swing as he matches his muscle memory to yours. If he didn't know better Yamamoto could have sworn he heard your breath hitch as his hands ran over you; a beautiful little secret interruption to your regular focused look.

Gradually he wraps his fingers around yours, adjusting you grip on the bat, shimmying and tucking your fingers into a strong hold. He's surprised at how cold your hands are and makes a mental note to let you borrow his gloves on the way home. "How's that feel?" he asks, lips maybe a little too close to your ear as he watches you nearly jump out of your skin.

"F-fine." You manage after a moment, but Yamamoto can sense the stiffness in your voice. "It'll be easier if you relax." Yamamoto reminds you, still feeling that tension in your body against his. He watches as you take in a long, slow breath, shoulders releasing as you exhale. "Ready?" he chuckles, being careful not to startle you again. You nod, eyes focused ahead.

Being taller has its advantages as he uses his knee to push yours forward. Yamamoto's hips twist against yours and you fold to fit his movements perfectly as he brings your arms down to a full swing. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?" he laughs, bringing you back up to your starting position.

You laugh a little and the sound is beautifully echoed throughout the cage. "It's a lot like fighting," You tell him, "All muscle memory, right?" you flex your arm to follow the strike path he'd just shown you. It's a little wayward near the end but Yamamoto has faith in you. Stepping away, he switches on the pitching machine and gives you a wave.

A satisfying _thwhunk_ fills the air as the first ball is thrown. The bat collides with the ball and sends it straight back into the machine.

A loud choking sound erupts across the cage and suddenly there's a hard cloud of rising smoke. The ball shoots back out with another _thwunk_ and Yamamoto just manages to catch it before it hits you. You grab his arm and pull him out the cage to safety before the pitcher collapses with a final puff of smoke and burns itself out. You watch in horror as balls and screws roll across the dirt.

"I'm so sorry-" you begin, but Yamamoto can only laugh. Honestly, he thought that thing was indestructible until today.

"Don't worry, we can do it old school," he reassures you as he throws another ball from his bag into the air.

You spend the rest of the walk home tossing the ball back and forth between the two of you. Yamamoto aware he's running his mouth, talking about nothing and everything, but for some reason you seem to enjoy it. Nodding every now and then, laughing when he tells you a joke or shares a story about Namimori, grinning as you purposely throw the ball at strange angles to catch him off guard. You keep this up until you're both standing in the Vongola living room. He has the ball and you're pulling out your textbooks, no doubt to start on the days homework.

Yamamoto, however wants to keep playing. As he takes a seat on the floor he cautiously rolls the ball across the coffee table. You smile as you let it spool into your outstretched hand.

"Shouldn't you be doing homework too Yamamoto-kun?" you ask him, sitting down on the sofa. He chuckles and gestures for the ball back as he pulls out his own work. To his surprise you roll it back at an odd angle, making him stretch for it. Looks like you still want to play too.

It became an almost absent-minded play as homework demanded a higher level of focus. Yamamoto can see your brow furrowed as you stare at the paper in front of you. The palm of your hand rolling the ball in concentrated circles on the table, too lost in the quiz of grammar and syntax to remember to return it. Not fun, Yamamoto reasons to himself.

It's only when you get up mumbling something about a drink of water that he sees his opportunity, grabbing the ball and nearly vaulting over the coffee table, he takes your seat and stretches out on the sofa. Yamamoto makes no attempt to hide the mischievous grin on his face when you return.

" Yamamoto-kun?" you say as you realise he's stolen not only your seat but the entire sofa.

"Mmm?" he replies innocently, eyes shimmering as they meet yours.

"My seat?" you say, suggestively motioning for him to move.

"What about your seat?" he teases slightly letting his hands rest behind his head.

"I was going to . . . I need to. . ." You seem to have trouble reasoning with him and opt instead to use force. It's adorable, he can feel your arms down the back of his shoulders trying to pry him up. It's a little ticklish and he can't help but laugh as he applies the tiniest bit of force and undoes your small amount of progress.

"Yamamoto-kun, we have homework to finish!" you whine trying to shove him off again. "Hey Angel-chan, catch!" he throws the ball up into the air and like a programmed machine you catch it. He takes his opportunity and grabs you by the waist, pulling you on top of him. "Gotcha!" he laughs digging his fingers into your sides and tickling you with vigour.

Several giggled cries of "hey!" and "stop" fill the air before he finally relinquishes his attack in favour of giving you a chance to breathe. Yamamoto leans back and lets you gather yourself. Legs either side of his chest he could easily attack you again; and judging by the look on your face you're expecting him to.

He holds up his hands. "No more I promise." He laughs tucking his arms behind his head as an act of good faith. You're still suspicious, eyes transfixed on his as you try to assess his intentions. Eventually you let yourself relax, lying on top of him with the casual grace he's come to expect from your movements.


	21. Prey (Hibari)

Hibari made a habit of following his prey. When he was bored, when he was curious. Whatever the reason Hibari felt he should know where his prey was at all times. After all; they were his.

He's un-phased when he follows you out of town to a dilapidated looking castle; The building pretty in a desolate isolated kind of way. Hibird seeming to enjoy flocking around the aging foliage curling along one side. He follows as she flies through a broken window, inquisitive as to what his little bird has found.

Scattered across the floor is a thin document folder, with your name on it. Hibari picks it up, wondering if you've been hiding something. Before he can open it a familiar voice echoes through the halls. If Hibari remembers that laugh correctly there's the chance of a fight. Pocketing the document, he heads further into the castle to follow the menacing sound.

" _Sshi shi shi~"_

The two of you barge out from a nearby door. There's blood everywhere. The herbivore laughing manically. "You think you can beat a prince?!" He cackles. The herbivore throws several curved knives in your direction. As he watches Hibari can see a few more stuck into your body, three alone on your back.

He notices something different in you. The fire behind your eyes, the way you're gritting your teeth with every hit, the unrelenting aggressive attacks reigning down against the herbivore. It's good, fascinating even to watch. Every muscle in your body is tense, pooling round to force blow after blow. The herbivore is dodging and managing a few hits but he's suffering, the swift crack of your staff against his abdomen sends him reeling.

The herbivores laugh is louder now, more malevolent. "Give it to me!" you scream, kicking his fallen body across the floor. "You shouldn't kick a prince." He taunts. Abruptly he twists his wrist and Hibari can see a flash of wires leading to your body. Painfully they twist the knives caught in your skin and jerk you back.

Hibari decides he's not going to interfere, he wants to see how much his prey can take.

With significant effort, he watches you rip a few of the knives from your skin, biting back a cry of pain as you do so. Even with the blood loss there's raw hatred and determination in your eyes as your body heaves with every breath. The battle rages on. Knives flying every which way, metal thrashing into skin beautifully to draw more blood and screams from the two of you. A frantic, never ending animalistic mess of bodies Hibari could watch for _days_.

A turning point comes when the herbivore catches you off guard, stopping abruptly after a particularly close blow. "Gotcha!" he smiles as he flicks his wrist, revealing and tightening a web of wires wrapped inches from your body. Thin lines of blood seep their way across exposed skin and for a split second Hibari can feel his chest tighten at the sight. He can't figure out if it's worry or anticipation, but its strong enough to will him to move.

"Herbivore," he shouts, readying his tonfas.

"Shi shi shi, you brought back up." he grins at Hibari before something else catches his attention - A pull on his wires.

Even from his position Hibari can see it. With every inch of strength you have, you push your body against the wires. Hibari marvels at the flinch in your body as muscles are cut with fresh wounds. It pays off and soon the herbivore is being pulled towards you by the coil of wires under his wrist. When he's close enough you force one last push and messily slam your body against his, sending him to the ground. "Give me the information, you shitty prince." You growl through gritted teeth shoving a knee into his back, rage and adrenaline suppressing the pain of the wires digging further into your skin.

"Mmm no." he grins manically as his head twists to meet your gaze.

Your eyes widen and glaze over in mere seconds. Hibari watches as your body gives: collapsing against the remaining wires like a rag doll.

"Shi shi shi shi, the prince is going to make you into a cactus." The herbivore smirks as he slips himself out from under you. Seemingly he's forgotten all about Hibari as he cuts the wires and drags you further into the castle.

Hibari isn't about to let the shit eating herbivore carry his prey off like some hard-earned prize. With ease he crosses the room and executes the first of many fateful blows.

You haven't stirred in the time it takes Hibari to find a safe place, blood loss and whatever that herbivore had laced his knives with had weakened your body. The hotel room was a second choice: as Hibari doesn't know any hospitals outside of Namimori, nor did he care to visit them. Hibird rested on the lamp next to the bed, staring at your limp body. He places his hand on your forehead checking for a temperature. You were running hot. There'd be no point in fighting you like this he told himself.

He rummaged through the hotel room supplies, eventually he came across a towel small enough to fit across your forehead. He soaked it in water and silently hoped it'd be enough to bring you round. You grimaced a little but don't seem to rouse when he placed it on your head. For all his strengths Hibari was in no way a healer.

Grabbing some plasters and disinfectant from your bag he looked over your body. You winced every time he dabbed your wound, subconsciously pushing yourself away. He gave up after the first few attempts, soon losing interest in bandaging you up if you were going to be difficult.

It was an hour before you came around. Slowly acclimatising groaning as you came to.

"K-Kyouya-senpai." You manage as your eyes focus on him. "What happened? How did you . . ." you ask, voice trailing off as you realise you're asking too many questions.

"You were poisoned." he states, careful to avoid putting any sentiment in the statement that would hint at his care or actions.

"Shitty prince," you grumble followed by a staggered cough. Before you can say anything else, Hibari parts your lips with the rim of a glass and tips cool ice water into your mouth. He's pleased when you obediently drink, finishing the glass in a few thirsty gulps.

You thank him and try to get up but he stops you. "You're still ill." He states. It's stupid for you to try and move when you're this injured. Before you can ask more questions, he picks up the now fallen towelette from you lap and heads to the sink to top it up with cold water.

The bathroom is small and Hibari can see he looks tired as he catches sight of himself in the bathroom mirror; tired but not worried, the stoic mask he's mastered over the years remaining intact.

Not that he _was_ worried, you'd come around and the herbivore was off somewhere licking his wounds. Hibari could still feel the effect of the poison on the edges of his muscles. Possibly a nerve agent used for paralysis, whatever it was he was going to let it dominate his body. He flexes his shoulders and rolls his head to remind his body he wouldn't succumb.

Faintly Hibari can hear you talking to Hibird in the other room. Slowly he turns the tap down so he can hear better. Not talking, singing. The Namimori anthem. He can't help a little smile crossing his face as he closes the tap completely in favour of listening.

It's not bad, you don't know half the words but what you lack in lyrics you make up for with a soft gentle hum that compliments Hibirds own harmony. Quietly, Hibari moves to lean against the bathroom door and watch. Hibird has settled in your hands, no doubt enjoying the warmth of your body as you bend your head down to watch her ruffle her feathers against your thumb. He watches as you carefully attempt to stroke her, body a little stiff as it works through the poison. You manage successfully without hurting Hibird and he's pleased. It was only after Hibird stops singing that you notice him standing in the door way listening.

As if trying to hide your embarrassment, you mention something about needing into the bathroom to patch yourself up. Hibari obliges, content that you don't expect him to help.

It's a while before you're out, Hibari hears the buzz of the shower and doesn't think anything of it until it shuts off a few moments later and your voice comes timidly from the bathroom.

"Kyouya-senpai, can you close your eyes?" you ask.

It takes Hibari a moment to understand why on earth you need him to do something so vulnerable and then it clicks. He doesn't respond but respectfully he turns his head away as he hears the creak of the door, staring at the wall next to the bed.

Hibari hears the soft slip of your towel hitting the floor and his eyes pool round to look. Your supple body is outlined by the bright afternoon sun, highlighting the edges of your skin in its glow as his eyes take in the bandaged image of your form. You don't notice him, back turned as you ruffle your hair dry with another towel, movements still a little stiff. Hibari slides his eyes back before he's caught. Unsure why he even felt the need to look; you were prey, prey wasn't supposed to be pretty.

Hibari hears you pick up your shoes and he already knows where you're going.

It doesn't take much to get in your way, you're slower than usual right now. Hibari stands in front of the door and stares you down. A look that warns you not to take another step forward. Instead of backing off, your brow furrows. For a moment he thinks you might genuinely challenge him and the adrenaline sparks in his body.

"Kyouya-senpai, I need to go back." you say as you move closer.

Hibari doesn't need to reply. Instead he lets his body do the talking, standing over you, reminding you how much taller and stronger he is.

You don't budge, eyes pinned to his. If Hibari can turn this into a fight, he will.

"There were documents in there, I need those otherwise this whole day is wasted." you explain, as if he's some kind of reasonable person who accepts words in place of an all-out battle.

He looks over you, bandages still visible through your shirt, and lets out a low huff. He has those documents and if he gives you those stupid documents you'll stay; not injury yourself further and his prey will be safe. Reaching into his jacket he pulls out the documents he found on the floor and throws them at you before collapsing on the bed, so as not to give you the impression he cared.

You don't say anything as you look between him and the file, wide eyed and confused. Instead you take a seat on the edge of the bed and flip through the information. Hibari can see you out the corner of his eye as he yawns preparing for a nap. You turn your head to him, lips parting to say something but you think better of it. He's glad you understand this isn't an invitation to talk.

A comfortable silence settles around the two of you as Hibari watches you work. You don't say anything but you hand him a book from your bag in an attempt to entertain him while you circle and scan documents. Hibari didn't often find time to read so he's satisfied with this arrangement. You're lying across one side of the bed, completely absorbed in reading. Stretched out on your stomach, perched on your forearms; you're not touching him by any means. Despite the small space on the bed you'd managed to avoid him as he sat on the bed idly reading a few sentences here and there. Mind half on the book, other half observing you.

Hibari feels satisfied with the arrangement. No need for words or touching, you understood his boundaries.


	22. F You Too (Gokudera)

Gokudera had been uncharacteristically quiet, only asking a few questions as you sat kicking your legs one the edge of the hotel bed, trying to calm your nerves.

"Are you . . . feeling okay?" he asks gesturing to the bandages peeking out from the arm of your t-shirt.

"It's fine, just a few cuts." You reply, purposefully down playing the intensity of your wounds. It had been a struggle to get Hibari to part with you, no doubt Gokudera would try shout at you for being so reckless as to go back out into the field after such injuries. Normally you'd agree, but this was a time sensitive mission, you couldn't afford any setbacks.

He doesn't appear to believe you as he moves to say something but stops, mouth half open before closing it promptly and letting his eyes slide to look at the wall ahead of him.

"Do you need me to explain anything again?" you ask hoping to coax some kind of conversation out of him. Angry Gokudera was better than silent Gokudera any day.

"Well there's this as well." You sigh as you hand him over the list of duties Reborn gave you. It's offensively long and you're sure Reborn just wanted to take advantage of the debt you owed him for finding information on your sister. You wait for him to get pissed but he doesn't. Instead he inhales deeply and mumbles something about managing it with careful planning.

You hesitate before taking back the list and rolling it up checking it was still definitely Gokudera under there. You brush it off, he's probably just trying to get focused. You mention there's also a chance your sister is in the area you're visiting and you'd be doing a little searching on your trip. His face doesn't change, remaining a passive blank slate.

"Your sister huh." It's not really a statement or a question more just a conformation.

"Yeah, the last mission, I got this picture from the Varia informant team." You show him the picture you've held so preciously in your shirt pocket since you returned from your mission with Hibari.

He studies it hard. "She looks like you."

"Duhhhh!" you laugh and rub your fist on Gokuderas head playfully. "She's my sister idiot, who else would she look like?" you wait for Gokudera to shout at you, tell you off for being so familiar with him but he doesn't. Instead he just waits as your fist awkwardly slows over his head.

It felt like Gokudera was holding back but you couldn't figure out why. He hadn't asked many questions over the course of the journey and every time you tried to get a reaction out of him he went quiet. You never thought you'd miss Gokudera arguing but as you went over the mission briefing again you started to think you'd give anything to have him shout at you. At least it would be a distraction from the nerves taking hold of you.

You picked up your bag and with a deep sigh told him you'd meet at the rendezvous in an hour. If you were late he could go on without you, you'd call if anything went wrong.

There's not so much as a word of acknowledgement as you exit out the door. For some reason it pains you.

The drop goes off without a hitch and within minutes you're holding it. The notebook the Varia found after chasing your sister. It's almost too much, you can't stop your hands from shaking as your attempt to carefully tear open the package.

You catch yourself just in time. You can't do this here out in the open. You still had an hour before you had to meet Gokudera, you could sneak back to the hotel room and do it there.

The note book is cold black leather, tattered and well used with dog earned pages and a worn spine. You breath catches as you imagine what's inside. Maybe she'd left clues, maybe it's a diary she kept while she was captured. The thoughts overwhelmed you, so much that you almost couldn't bring yourself to open it. The anticipation and anxiety flooding your system.

Finally, _finally_ , you pull yourself together enough to open the first page. It's in code. The whole thing a neatly written gibberish. It's insane, you're eyes dart around looking for patterns, grammar, _anything_.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" a loud voice blasts through he hotel room interrupting your work.

"Gokudera-kun." You head shoots up, it's dark outside, you didn't realise how long you'd been staring at the notebook.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN SHOW UP WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?! I WAS WO-" he takes a deep breath as if stopping himself.

You check your phone, three missed calls and 15 texts from Gokudera, progressively getting more and more demanding.

"I'm sorry." you say honestly, unable to retaliate when you knew you'd fucked up by losing track of time.

"YOU'RE _SORRY?!_ WHAT FUCKING GOOD IS SORRY? YOU WANT TO BE PART OF THE VONGOLA BUT ON YOUR FIRST FUCKING MISSON YOU DON'T EVEN SHOW UP?! AND YOU THINK SORRY FIXES THAT?!" he shouts, fisting curling into tight balls.

"Okay first of all this is NOT my first mission, by a long shot. And second it's not like it was dangerous, showing face at an allies party and grabbing a briefcase is something you can more than handle." You snark back, refusing to let Gokduera shout at you like that. "unless you're admitting you need my help for something so simple."

That gets him, a huge huff escaping his lips as he all but glares at you. He's pissed, but he can't really blame you without admitting he either A) cares or B)thought he would need your help. Two things Gokudera hates admitting.

"Whatever, you clueless fucking woman." He barks.

You can't help but laugh at his usual insult.

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing, im just . . . glad you're back to your usual self.

Gokudera looks at you like you're a complete idiot.

"You were so quiet on the way over, I thought something had happened." You follow up, putting the note book down. He's still looking at you, belligerently.

"You . . . you thought something had happened?" he repeats as if your mocking him.

"Yeah well you didn't say anything, you were all stoic and withdrawn. You didn't even fight me off when I made fun of you, It was weird." You half joke glad to finally clear the air.

He's visibly pissed off. "I was trying to keep calm! You ignored me for days after valentine's day then invite us on this stupid group date, then disappear off with Kyouya on some random mission then come back and the only reason we're talking is when we're fighting what the hell am I supposed to think is going on?"

"Oh come on" You shout. "I can't believe you even thought that stupid message was from me! Was it not so incredibly obvious it was fake?! You get off the bed and throw a pillow at him. "I was in so much trouble, and you couldn't even figure out a fake text! How am I the clueless one?!"

He grabs the pillow and throws it back a little harder than he intended as it smacks you right in the face. "How was I supposed to know what was going on. You didn't even say anything you just disappeared!"

You tore the pillow from your face and grabbed your staff leaning on the bedside table, breath staggering from all the frantic shouting. "You're my friend you're supposed to know me better from some stupid romantic text." You charge at him just missing his body and he steps out the way.

"Oi don't ruin the hotel room!" He grabs your staff and yanks it out the wall along with you. It's an unwise move and lands you on top of him.

You're both breathing heavily and want nothing more than to rip his stupid head off his stupid shoulders for his stupid ignorance. "Ohhh Gokudera-chan you make my heart go doki doki with your bad boy attitude." You wiggle your body around, using a mocking tone in your voice.

This seems to be the final straw as he grabs your shoulders and rolls over on top of you. "Well maybe if you hadn't kissed me I would've known better." He shouted in anger. That gets you to stop. That gets your whole attitude on hold. _You . . . you kissed him?_

The mix of shock and confusion on your face must tell him somethings off because he lets his grip on you loosen. You slide out from under him and prop yourself up on your elbows.

"I kissed you?"

You cut Gokudera off in a groan before he can answer. "Valentines day." He pulls back sitting on his knees, looking at the floor. You look at him for confirmation. He nods avoiding meeting your eyes.

"What . . . what happened?" you ask almost afraid to put it in place with the actions that followed.

"You know what happened." He grumbles, suddenly seeming to regret bringing it up.

"I don't." you say, words hanging in the air as an awkward silence builds a wall between the two of you.

You wait for him to say something, anything. "Gokudera i—"

"It doesn't even matter okay! Just . . .fucking forget about it" His momentary sadness is replaced with trademark anger. "I'm . . .i'm gonna turn in for the night." Gokudera gets up, not bothering to remove his clothes he pulls the covers over him and lays down on the bed making a point to turn away from you. You release your elbows and fall back onto the floor sadistically savouring the slight pain of the impact. "Damn that newspaper host." You whisper crossing your forearms over your eyes.


	23. Stolen Secrets (Hibari)

The room is empty when you awake. It's early afternoon and the sun has already drenched the hotel room in a bright warming beam. To your surprise there's a note left on your bedside table.

 _I've_ _taken care of the list reborn gave you. Don't hurry back._

You curse yourself for not handling the situation better. What would you have said anyway you reasoned. Hibari barely believed you when you told him, no way Gokudera would buy the truth. You rack your brain trying to recall any kind of interaction with him but everything from the day remains a pink haze.

The journey back was torment. You couldn't focus on decoding the notebook as your mind replayed the argument from the previous night. The look of confusion and anger on his face, his sudden turn to bed. It all painfully swayed around in the back of your head popping up every now and then to replenish the guilt in your gut.

Some higher, more logical part of your brain tells you that you should study when you get back, exams are coming, but the poke of the leather note book in your jacket pocket called to you. Maybe just a few more hours with it.

When you awake you find the corner of a piece of paper stuck to your drooling mouth. Wiping it away you pull your head up and allow your eyes to focus in on the mess of notes and diagrams in front of you. You'd really let yourself fall asleep like this you thought as you rubbed your head checking the time on your phone. You let out an audible yell as you realised you only had half an hour to get ready for school. Picking up a skirt and shirt off the floor you hop around your room grabbing the books and pencils on your desk and shoving them into your bag.

You make it just as the bell goes. As luck would have it there is no sign of Hibari yet. There was a big lecture form your teacher as he prepped you for upcoming exams you would have been listening but as soon as your hand found the leather note book from you trip it was all you could focus on. You propped up a large text book to hide your non-class related work and let you mind run. No theory was too abstract or far out.

You experimented with several Latin based languages to no avail. You became so focused on solving the puzzle before you that it took Kyoko several nudges to bring you out of your trance and inform you it was lunch. You laugh at yourself and thank her for breaking your concentration. You hadn't realised how hungry you were. Reaching into your bag you remembered you hadn't the time to make lunch for yourself today.

Reluctantly you left the classroom in search of a nearby vending machine. You brought the note book with you in case inspiration struck. As you walked down the long, crowded hallway you felt your body turn to autopilot as you weaved in and out of crowds. Someone knocked your shoulder but you let it slide.

Or you would have if it wasn't for the cold aurora suddenly filling the space behind you that sent shivers down your spine. The look on his face told you all you needed to know regarding your passing interaction. You bow, apologising and ignoring his drawn tonfas. You didn't have time for a fight right now.

As if annoyed by your actions Hibari follows behind and hits you, notably in a very gentle manner, on the back with one of his tonfas. He _was_ going to draw a fight out of you today. It'd been too long since he'd seen the fighter in you.

You didn't have time for this. Without losing your place in the notebook you spun round and kicked the boy unwisely standing too close to you. He's thrown back and a sadistic smirk can be seen just under the length of his fringe. "I'm going to bite you to death."

You didn't need to look to know he was charging at you in his classic one two move, you recalled last time he'd followed it up with a sweep move to knock you off your feet. Accordingly, you step aside for the first hit and jump back before he has a chance to execute the second or third. Dodging him was a lot easier than fighting. You didn't want to drag this out. Thinking on your feet you ducked into the girls bathroom.

He couldn't follow you in here without breaking Namimori student conduct rules. You breathe a sigh of relief and perch yourself against the sink deciding to spend just a few more minutes with the notebook to allow him to calm down.

The bell for end of lunch rings and it's the only thing that catches your attention. Dammit you thought, you could lose hours in this thing if you weren't careful. Dog earing the page you walked out the bathroom forgetting why you'd gone in in the first place. The cold hard metal cracking off your shoulder is a harsh reminder. "Kyouya-senpai" you whimper as you grab your arm in pain.

He hadn't meant to hit you so hard. He thought you would have been prepared. You would have stepped back, defended like you always did. You'd been so absorbed in that damn notebook you'd forgotten about him. He didn't like that thought. He took the book from your hand and opened it. Abruptly you smacked it away from him. You were angry now.

"Don't touch that."

At last, a reaction. Pocketing the book in his blazer, he drew his batons. There's a fire in your eyes and he could tell it was going to be an interesting fight. You pursued him up to the roof top where he finally stops, turning round only the begin his attack. The bottom of the two batons fell out to reveal a small chain with a spiked weight at the end. He's a little disappointed to see you didn't hesitate, instead you ran head first into the now spinning chains. Sliding underneath he recognises an old tactic when he sees it and lower his batons allowing the spiked spinner to your arm.

"Damn it." You shirk away as he manoeuvres away from you, savouring the small look of frustration on your face. Finally pulling out your staff you chose to go for a full on offensive tactic.

Grabbing your staff tight you hold it vertical and run towards all too smug looking guardian. Last moment possible you strike your staff at an angle in front of you and vault over a confused Kyouya. You let go and land directly behind him grabbing the blazer off his back and catching your staff as it completes its fall.

Your hand falls onto empty space as you reach inside the pocket. You look back at him to see the precious notebook held between his pale fingers. His face so smug you could punch him into the ground and feel no remorse. The cloud guardian was messing well beyond his means. As you move to tackle him again, you noticed a strange leather whip lash at your feet. You twisted around to see a blonde hair boy too old to be a student standing on the roof. You glance at Hibari who instantly seems annoyed by the mans mere presence. You try to take advantage of his momentary distraction but another lash catches your attention as the whip wraps around your hand as you go in for a strike.

"Ah attacking students again are we Kyouya?" The tall blonde man's words seemed to annoy Hibari in a way you haven't quite seen before. Like an animal resenting its handler. If it wasn't for the urgency of the situation you'd probably have laughed.

"Sorry but I need to borrow Kyouya for a while." He smiles politely. You recognise him as _someone_ , but his name escapes you. "If you don't mind I have some business with him first." You shove off the whip strapped round your already injured arm. He looks at you a little more seriously this time, tilting his head slightly. "Have we met before?"

He does look familiar. It's possible you recognise him from the extensive files you made on the Vongolas family ties. To be polite you shake your head, wanting to focus instead on the matter at hand. "Ah! You're the disciplinary member and guardian Kyouyas been telling me about."

You question this intensely, Hibari barely cared for those kind of compliments, and you wondered if the blonde was saying it simply to wind Hibari up as you notice he's now glaring at the older boy. He picks Hibari up by the scruff of his collar and drags him off the roof before you have a chance to questions his statement further. You follow after them but as you run down the stairs they disappear. If you were the kind of person to swear, you'd do it now.


	24. Displacement (Gokudera)

It wasn't any of his business, Gokudera told himself as he stared at the dark-haired guardian across the crowded hallway filled with students leaving for the day. If Hibari had a notebook that looked like the one you'd received what did it matter? Even if for some strange reason that wasn't the case and he'd taken it from you, what authority did he have to go over there and take it back?! He grumbled to himself as he tried to drown out the annoying Baseball Idiots chatter.

"Gokudera-kun?" the Baseball Freak had stopped talking and was looking at him now.

He scolded himself, knowing it really wasn't any concern of his, but the cloud guardian was reading that note book _right in front of him._

"I'll be right back." He mumbled as he followed Hibari down the school corridors and unwisely into the disciplinary room.

He wasn't scared of Hibari by any means, bastard was asking for an ass kicking every minute of the day, but he wasn't exactly sure why he felt the need to go after him and get that _stupid_ notebook. A notebook that had not only lead you to miss out on your first mission together, and had done nothing but _distract_ you since you got back. You'd barely spoken on the morning walk to school, nothing but a small nod when Yamamoto had addressed you directly to make sure you weren't completely absorbed in its contents. You had such a one track mind Gokudera could kick you for you ignorance sometimes.

"Oi, where'd you get that note book." Gokudera scowled, actively ignoring the threatening aura that surrounded the taller boy. Hibari didn't look up, instead continued leafing through the pages carelessly. "It's none of your business herbivore."

"You took it, didn't you?!" He grits his teeth, running his hands along the trusted dynamite around his belt.

Hibari made no effort to hide a smug smile, the temptation of a fight riling him up in moments. He tucks the notebook into his pocket he stood up and draws his batons, physically egging the storm guardian to attack him.

Hibari's the first to attack, unwilling to resist the call of a fight, slashing his baton against Gokuderas torso. It connects and the dull thud of metal against muscle seems to amuse the sadistic cloud guardian. Another strike whips his face and the immediate pain is blinding. Gokudera retaliates with some well-placed bombs, two explosions are enough to knock his opponent off kilter. The aftermath leaves the room in a dimly lit situation, filled with smoke.

It's hard to see, but Gokudera needs that right now. He's already planning three, four steps ahead when he hears Hibari approaching from the right. The baton misses him and that's his cue, the cloud guardian having to come close to compensate for the lack of vision. Gokudera swings, fist connecting with the side of the cloud guardians head, enough to distract him while Gokudera aims to rip the blazer off him.

Hibari catches his arm with a swift jolt of his baton.

"Im going to bite you to death." Hibari swears but he's too late. The smoke providing more than enough cover for him to slip out undetected.

Gokudera clutched the note book tight in his hand He'd been hit pretty hard but he could ignore the pain for a little longer he thought to himself as he trudged back to the Vongola house.

For the second time Gokudera in a month found himself waiting for you, leaning across the banister that lined the landing of the top floor. It was still bright as the evening spring sun refused to let go of the waning day, stretching every inch of itself across the hall. Your head appears without warning and the bottom of the stairs and gradually the rest of you comes into view.

"Clueless woman-," he begins but you cut him off.

"What happened to you?!" You approach him cautiously eyeing up his bruises. "Why aren't you at the infirmary?" It's a question; half caring, half irritation as he realises how much of a mess he looks after his fight. "That's not important right now woman!" he vented.

"Of course it's important! Geez get in here." you grab his hand and drag him into your room, dumping him down on your bed as you grab a first aid kit and the balm Yamamoto lent you. There must be a few more bruises then he's accounted for as he watches self-consciously as you tally up his visible wounds. Gokudera can hear you sigh and this _really wasn't how it was supposed to go_. He'd wanted to produce the notebook to you, see the relief on your face, maybe you'd even thank him. Instead here he was, on the receiving end of your last nerve.

"Just what the hell were you doing?! Hold on, this is gonna feel weird." You unscrew the top of the balm and lightly begin massage it into the bruise on his jaw.

"Well ifs noft reflyl muy fauwlt." his words come out muffled as you apply more pressure to his cheek and Gokudera decides there's not much point answering until you're done.

"You know what, just relax. Whatever stupid fight you got into I'm sure the other guys much worse." he grumbles at this. As strange as it was, Gokuderas mind told him there was something in the fact you'd chosen to patch him up. Whatever you had said on your last mission, the fact you didn't remember kissing him, you still cared on some level, even just a little. You begin working his arm carefully holding it up to inspect the marks, your brow furrows as something clicks in your head.

"Were you fighting Kyouya-senpai?" you ask, face marked with irritation as you point to the long straight bruise across his arm. He scowls a little and pulls his arm quickly from your hand. "Like I said it's not important."

"You can't go around picking fights with other guardians. Especially not Kyouya-senpai." You sigh looking more tired than annoyed as you rub the bridge of your nose.

"He's ruthless, he won't stop until he's drawn blood, or worse." you scold.

"You're one to talk. You two always fight!" Gokudera snaps back before he can stop himself, _who the fuck were you to tell him who he could and couldn't fight?!_ He shifts himself off the bed before you can berate him any further.

"That's different!" You retort giving up on the bruise and staring at him. "I know how to end a fight with Kyouya-senpai, you'd end up blowing the whole school up before you got anywhere!" you retort, not bothering to hide your exasperation now.

"Maybe if I did he'd stop being such a bastard!"

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Maybe he wouldn't do things like steal your note book too!" Gokudera digs into his pocket and launched the ragged journal towards you.

"Happy White Day clueless woman." he huffs as he leaves.

"White days not till tomorrow idiot!" He hears you shout hopelessly, at a now empty room.


	25. White Day (Yamamoto,Hibari)

You didn't sleep much that night. Every time you thought your mind had settled another theory for translation sprung up and wouldn't stop pounding round your head until it had been proven wrong. It was only after you cancelled the third alarm on your phone you noticed the sun had risen. Rubbing your tired eyes, you made the executive decision to shower and change before heading into school.

It was all you could focus on as your auto-piloted your way through the morning, barely focusing on class as you applied hypothetical translation after hypothetical translation. Finally coming up for air you notice your usual group of friends in a happy frenzy. Joining them you ask what all the commotion is about noting that Gokudera is still avoiding eye contact with you. They explain they've agreed on the class theme for the school festival.

"A tea ceremony?" you ask for confirmation. They nod. Haru in particular seeming enthused by the idea.

"It'll be so wonderful Angel-chan. Just picture it! Everyone in Kimonos! The smell of matcha everywhere! We can have cakes and painting and flower arranging!" Her eyes are caught in a fantasy a she goes on to describe everything in her head. You smile and laugh a little. "Don't forget we have a limited budget Haru."

It's Yamamoto who reminds everyone you're partly in charge of handling the running of the festival. You cringe, having completely forgotten about it. You make a mental note to find out just what you needed to do before the day ended.

"Ma it sounds like fun though!" the baseball player said leaning back on his chair both arms positioned casually behind his head.

"Oh, Haru, Kyoyko-chan do you know where I could get a Kimono?" You rub the back of your head shyly. "I've never really done a traditional Japanese event before."

They both look shocked but agree gleefully to help you after school. Satisfied you pull up a chair and share your lunch while you give the notebook another look over.

Kimono shopping didn't take long, and you found chatting with the girls an easy pass time as high parts of your brain toyed with symbols scrawled across the notebook.

"Hey, did you get anything for white day?" Haru asks, changing the conversation.

You hesitate to tell them about Gokudera semi-kind-of-white-gift-kind-of-shouted-at-you-and-stormed-out-afterwards gesture. Thankfully Kyoko has an answer ready.

"Yeah! These were on my desk this morning." She fumbles in her bag and pulls out a small pink box with three questionably shaped chocolate. A quick glance at the note and you can tell it's your bosses handwriting.

"Haru got chocolate too!" she says excitedly as she pulls out a similarly coloured box.

"How about you, I bet you got loads right?" Haru asked turning to you.

You replayed the morning in your head, but couldn't remember getting _anything._ But then you'd hardly even looked at your desk when you'd been in class, eyes glued to the notebook.

"It's okay, don't feel bad, how about we get chocolate together?" Haru says bringing your thought process down to earth.

"I like that idea." Kyoko smiled.

The chocolate shop you chose was quaint with a large window display full of mouth-watering options.

It takes Haru and Kyoko a while to decided and you politely decide to take another crack at your decryption theory. Lost in thought, it's Haru's not so gentle nudge that brought you back to the real world.

"Isn't that HIbari-san?!"

You look up and to your surprise there he is. You watch him quietly as he purchases several items and leaves, either refusing to acknowledge you or not noticing the entourage of staring girls.

"Is he making chocolates today?!" Haru nearly screams in excitement. "Can you imagine Hibari-san giving chocolates to someone?" Kyoko and you both laugh at the idea.

"I can confirm Kyouya-senpais only emotions are pissed-off-bite-you-to-death or nap time" You smile, enjoying sharing what was a long held personal theory with them. Even if they weren't official Vongola guardians, though god hoping if your boss ever got the guts, they were part of the family.

Waving good bye and clutching your bag you head back into the Vongola house. To your surprise Yamamoto room door is wide open. You stick your head in checking just in case an intruder had gotten careless. Thankfully it was empty, as you turn around you're unexpectedly face to face, or face to chest, with a nearly naked towelled Yamamoto. The heat catches in your cheeks as you apologise profoundly shoving your hands over your eyes.

He chuckles, not seeing to mind. "I was actually hoping I'd run into you." He walks casually into his room and rummages around in his bag. You can't help but notice how defined his back muscles are with the water from the shower running down between his shoulder blades.

"Here!" He proudly holds out a small screw top tin.

You look at him quizzically before taking it. "It's wax." He beams proudly.

There's no real information except the word WAX in big letters on the top of the lid.

"Um . . . thank you" You smile deciding it was the thought that counted.

"Your staff must be getting pretty damaged with all the sparring you do, right? It was on sale, I thought maybe you'd find it useful. " His grin is infectious as you felt the warmth of his gesture.

"Thank you Yamamoto-kun." You can't help but grin back.

"That's actually. . . really helpful!" You go to hug him but stop yourself when you remember exactly how little fabric there is between the two of you. This doesn't stop Yamamoto as he decides he needs to spin you around as he pick you up to hug you. That boy really didn't understand how insulting it was to pick up small people at every opportunity. Not that you were small but _fuck_ everyone was small compared to Yamamoto you thought to yourself unable to keep any real grudge against him.

"I'm so glad you accept my gift." He grins.

The small thud of cloth hitting the floor strikes another gesture from you, shielding your eyes. "Yamamoto-kun, your towel!"

Before he has time to say anything you excuse yourself, being careful to avert your eyes from anything exposing.

You spend the rest of the late afternoon looking over the school festival agenda and lazily waxing your staff. The stuff went on like a dream and you had to admit upon further inspection the bottom of your staff had put up with a lot over the past few months.

Only one thing caught your attention on the agenda but you figured you could bring that up with HIbari in the next meeting or if you saw him on night patrol. You ignored the familiar uneasy feelings that lingered around the school building at night. It wasn't something you had set out to do but to try and distract from the creepy atmosphere you decided to take another look at the notebook.

Without really thinking about it you found yourself in the disciplinary chair, perching yourself on a nearby desk, scribbling on the back of a committee agenda determined that you were onto something with your decoding theory. As you continued to write your hand knocked against something smooth. Looking up from the notebook you spot a rectangular white cardboard box next to you.

Curious you check the pink label attached. It had your name on it and the words "Don't forget about exams" in meticulous hand writing. You blink a few times, checking you weren't mis-reading it in the dim moonlight of the disciplinary room. There was no way those were from who you thought they were from. It looked like Hibari's handwriting, the message would definitely have been something he'd say, the closest thing you'd ever received from him that could be called affection. You _had_ seen him buying chocolate supplies today. _Nah, no way_.

As if trying to convince yourself you'd got it wrong you opened the box up. Inside were four beautifully shaped chocolates with stripes of icing drizzled over each. Picking one up you look around. You wouldn't put it past him to use it as a distraction while he instigated a fight, but to no avail. You sniff it cautiously. It didn't smell like any poison you knew. Not that you thought Hibari would poison you but after your encounter with the Bel you weren't going to be caught unawares again.

Finally deciding it was safe you bit into the chocolate. The first taste that hits your tongue is a sharp bitterness that's almost overwhelming, but that slowly fades and as you let it melt in your mouth, the taste becomes a smooth layering of sweet milk chocolate.

You hum contently as you pop another one into your mouth, this time welcoming the quick flash of bitterness before the sweetened centre. They're wonderful, and if your head wasn't already calling back to the notebook you might have been able to figure out why Hibari had made them for you. Putting the now nearly empty chocolate box into your bag you returned to your notebook decoding. You could do another patrol in 5 minutes.


	26. A Studied Approach (Gokudera)

Gokudera was still mad at you. Or at least that's what he tried to remind himself as you walked over with an almost hopeful look on your face, body language slightly submissive as you approached.

"Gokudera-kun?"

He huffed, putting up a physical front, crossing his arms and pointedly not making direct eye contact. Between shouting at him after retrieving your notebook, and _somehow_ forgetting that you'd kissed him, you were already on thin ice. No, not thin ice; you'd never had the chance to get on thin ice, you were just drowning, beneath him, not worth a second look.

"I kind of need your help." You sigh, searching for eye contact or some sign of interaction.

Gokudera didn't say anything. Part because he had been expecting some kind of apology, and part because that caught him totally off guard.

"Could you . . .maybe give me a hand studying before exams?" you continue, and Gokudera can see you looking at your feet as one shoe rubs into the wooden floor of the classroom.

He smirks. "Spending too much time with your head in that notebook?" It comes out before he can stop it, and meaner than he meant.

Immediately, any subservient demeanour you had was gone, replaced by annoyance. "You know what, asshol—"

"Ah, Snow-chan, are you looking for Gokudera-kun's help too?" Juidame cuts in before you can finish.

The storm guardian perks up at his boss's voice. If Juidame needed help, that was his primary focus.

"How about we study together? That would be alright, wouldn't it, Gokudera-kun?" he smiles at you. If Gokudera didn't treasure Juidame, he would have declined the idea instantly.

Gokudera loves Juidame's house; it gives a sense of home and comfort as he walks through the door. There's a strong smell of home cooking, and I-pin can be heard helping Nana in the kitchen. It annoys him when he turns around to see you staring, eyes rudely soaking up every inch of the house as Juidame leads you to the living room, as if you're greedily trying to memorise it all.

It took Gokudera a while but after moment he put his finger on it, why this whole afternoon was annoying him so much, why _you_ annoy him so much.

You'd settled too fast. Too quickly you'd slid into everyone's lives, making yourself a welcome presence. When Lambo stomped and sauntered through, crying about being out of grape flavoured candy, you took him in your arms and coddled him until he stopped crying.

When Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko and Haru dropped round, you insisted on giving up your seat to Kyoko so she could sit next to Juidame. You and Ryohei chatting away loudly about training regimes and fighting moves, even getting Haru involved by talking about all the fancy costumes ring fighters used.

You fit so easily against the Baseball Idiot, who seemed to gravitate towards you until you were practically cuddling into each other, showing him and Juidame how you'd worked out the latest problem.

And Juidame, Juidame seemed to enjoy your company so much it wasn't fair.

You just plonked yourself down in the middle of the family and made everyone _like_ you. So kind to everyone, except him. You were so perfect, so quick to catch onto little gestures and quirks of everyone in the family, so protective of Juidame. So ready to be whatever the Vongola needed, and he couldn't stand it.

As the evening grows long the crowd of visitors thins out, leaving Juidame, you and him to return to your studies. Through the scramble you and Juidame have ended up on the couch either side of him.

"And then you change to plural by adding "I" or "us" if it's a Latin rooted word." Gokudera continues, keeping his eye on Juidame as he explains. His boss had done so well today, despite the racket of the others he had genuinely cherished the time spent with him.

Juidame yawns as he nods his head.

"Ah, are you sleepy, Juidame? I'll make some tea!" Gokudera jumps up, nearly knocking you over. The kitchens not far and a cup of coffee would do him wonders as well. It's late, so he tries to be as quiet as possible as he blindly explores the dimly moonlit room. As he works, his ears focus in on soft whispers coming from the lounge. Curiously he leans his head out the kitchen door. Maybe Juidame is saying something important.

"Hey, boss, can I ask you something?" Your voice is faint as you stumble slightly over your words.

Gokudera can only assume, due to Juidames generous nature, that he nods to your question.

"You like Kyoko-chan, right?"

This prompts a series of stutters and _ehhhs_ from the Vongola boss. Stupid clueless woman, why would you ask such a blunt question, did you want Juidame to be uncomfortable?!

"Well, uh, that's . . . you see, um . . . " He can hear Juidame is trying to cover for himself.

"I'm not going to tell on you." you laugh, seeming to calm the atmosphere a little. "I was actually wondering. . . what it's like?"

A noise resembling a question comes from his bosses lips.

"Ma, it's silly really. I got this gift on white day and I . . . You're our boss, right, and . . .you've liked Kyoko-chan for a long time. I thought maybe you'd have some advice." You were blabbering, but the mention of a present on white day made Gokudera's heart skip a beat. As quietly as possible he steps closer to the living room.

"Its . . .it's kind of amazing. When Kyoko-chan's in a room it's like she's all I can see. She doesn't even have to do anything, and she makes me happy." Juidames voice is filled with affection as he shares his feelings. "Whenever I think about being a better person I imagine it's for her, w-with her even."

Gokudera knew Juidame well enough to know that stutter probably meant he was blushing. "And even though being a mafia boss in training is tough, I hope one day I can be the kind of person she wants to be with."

This answer seems to satisfy you as a pleased sigh escapes your lips. "That's really amazing Boss"

That was his Juidame, he knew one day he'd be able to say it to Kyoko-chan!

There's a soft drawn out silence before you speak again.

"So what do I do if I want to tell someon-" you cut yourself off. Gokudera moves closer to the lounge, heart thudding, unwilling to miss the rest of a conversation that could be about him.

The silence remains as he waits with baited breath. Nothing. Not a word. He begins to panic. What if something happened? What if Juidame is in trouble? Reacting without thinking, he throws open the slightly ajar door, dynamite ready.

He catches sight of you, still on the couch. Your eyes meet his and carefully you draw a finger to your lips. Juidame is asleep on you shoulder, eyes closed, and head lulled at a slightly uncomfortable looking angle.

"I think today was a bit much for boss." you whisper, so quiet Gokudera finds himself walking over to get a better ear.

He looks between you and his sleeping boss, taking a moment to process what has happened.

"Is he really asleep?" he queries out loud.

As if showing off, you wave your free hand over Juidame's face, who remains peacefully lost in slumber. You give a gentle shrug and gesture to your boss. Gokudera knows there's a faint smile on his face as he carefully moves Juidame's head from your shoulder. It's good seeing boss so calm, reborn puts him through too much.

"Reborn works him too hard." you murmur as if reading his thoughts. You grab a blanket from behind the sofa and shimmy away so Gokudera can let his boss lie gently across the cushions.

"Shall I leave you to guard boss for the night?" you whisper with a knowing wink that catches Gokudera off guard for a few aching heart beats.

He manages a nod, sinking to the floor and letting his back rest against the sofa. Gokudera watches as you pick up your bag and give him a small wave before leaving.

There's an overwhelming feeling of . . . relief? Sadness? washing over him as he watches you leave, tilting his head back to rest on the worn cushions of the family sofa.

He found himself wondering if you could only focus on him when you were together. You did fight a lot but that didn't seem to count in his head. He wondered if you felt happy when you saw him, or if he made your day the way Kyoko made Juidame's. He didn't stop thinking about it until his phone vibrated in his pocket.

 _I know I'm not your favourite person, but thanks for helping me today._

He pouts. Gokudera wants to say something back. But what could he say? _No problem, I eavesdropped on a private conservation you had with Juidame and if you want to say thanks for the white day gift just fucking say it already because you drive me insane to the point you're all I can think about?_

His phone goes again.

 _And for getting my notebook back. I owe you._


	27. Thank you Senpai (Hibari)

After the whirlwind that was exams you were reluctant to spend the precious hours few hours left of the day in the disciplinary committee meeting, but you knew you had a duty. It's quiet as you noted a few people had given into temptation and left instead of attending. It was no surprise to see Hibari already writing up names for punishment. Five minutes passed before you decided no-one else was coming, it seemed pointless to hold a meeting with just the two of you.

So, you'd fought, hammering each other with violent swings, trash talking out the ears with threats of biting to death and name calling. Until Kusukabe entered and politely reminded Hibari about the festival schedule. The two of you reluctantly repositioning furniture and settling down at your respective desks.

Looking round, you let your eyes trace over at Hibari. He doesn't stir from his writing. You shook your head, thinking how silly you would be to misjudge his gift. The chocolates were probably a courtesy on his part, Haru _had_ stated he was a stickler for tradition. You watched as he meticulously drafts up the school festival schedule. His hand gliding effortlessly across the page, neat kanjis forming perfect lines, his head down, lost in focus.

You look down at your own blank piece of paper. Unsure if you want to break the peaceful focused atmosphere by saying something. What did people even say in Japan. _Thanks for the chocolates, by the way do you like me or is this a courtesy thing? Because I have no idea about romance or love but I like that you don't talk much and the constant fights to the death are a major highlight._

You ponder what it means to like someone, to love them. You loved your sister, as absent a presence she was in your life. You liked Hibari, the fact he didn't ask questions or prod into you past. You thoroughly enjoyed sparring with him, even if he didn't know when to stop. You liked spending calm evenings on the rooftop, neither of you feeling the need for words as Hibird flitted between the two of you.

You sigh loudly enough for Hibari to look up. Catching his eye, you open your mouth to say something but the words stick in your throat.

You stumbled for a minute, feeling the stare of those steel flecked steel eyes.

"What?" he asks bluntly.

Giving up on speaking, you shake your head and Hibari looks a little irate at your pointless interruption. Emotions, _feelings_ , weren't exactly your forte. And to be fair neither were Hibari's, which gave you an idea.

Hibari doesn't look up when you place a fresh cup of green tea on his desk and take a seat next to him, but a gentle nudge of the white box he'd gifted you into his eyeline makes him stop. Helpfully, you pull one of the remaining two chocolates out and set it next to his mug.

There's eye contact, Hibari watching as you carefully as you take the last chocolate and set it next to your own cup. Neither of you say anything, but you spread your notebook across the desk and set to work. No need for words. Hibari understands as he nods slightly before returning to his work, the faint outline of a smile on his face as he does so.

Time passes peacefully, only when Hibari slides the completed festival schedule in front of you do you look up. The chocolate you shared with him is gone and there's something of a satisfied aura around him as he gestures to the paper. Your eyes glaze over, still a little slow in your kanji comprehension, but Hibari is polite enough to allow you time to work it out.

"Oh! The maid café in classroom 2-B, it might get a little out of hand if they're not careful. To be honest I'm surprised it got approved. What with how . . . unique the attraction of a maid is to men."

He seemingly pondered this for a moment.

"Monitor it. If things get out of hand I trust you can deal with it."

You check for yourself for a moment, making sure you haven't misheard him. Was he _trusting_ you to keep an eye on something in Namimori?

"Understood Kyouya-senpai."

As you get up to leave, a strange questions comes from the disciplinary head.

"Are you attending the festival?"

He's still staring at the paper, drafting out a schedule, not gifting you his full attention.

"Yes, well a little. Our class is doing a tea ceremony and I'll be attending to my duties as disciplinary committee member. I'm sure I'll I find some time to enjoy the festival in-between" You state trying to figure out why he asked.

He nods and that seemed to be the end of it as he turned his full focus back to the paper. Speaking of the festival you thought, you'd have to practice putting on your Kimono. The last thing you wanted was for it to come undone during your ceremony.


	28. Festival Maid (Yamamoto)

Yamamoto can hear you talking to Haru. To his surprise you'd shown up to the tea ceremony in your usual school uniform. As he gets closer he catches the end of your conversation.

"Actually, I'm kind of having a bit of trouble with it." You say bashfully as you step behind the screen Haru had put up for everyone to change behind. "I get so far, and then the sash becomes a problem."

You pull on the first few layers without fuss but then you can't seem to twist round to tie your sash without fabric shifting out of place. Yamamoto laughs, you'd got too big a size.

"I can help!" He interjects with a smile, stepping behind the screen

"My dad wears these from time to time in the shop, he always needs help." He explains as his hands work quickly, adeptly folding and tucking in the sash at places you'd not quite been able to reach. He notices you look a little worried and bends down to whisper in your ear, "If this fails, there's always super glue."

As you turn to face him he gives you a playful wink, and if Yamamoto didn't know better he would think your eyes were lingering just a little too long at the sight of him in a kimono.

"T-thank you." You say abruptly averting your gaze as your eyes meet his.

"You look great." He chuckles and pulls back the screen.

The whole class room looked different today. Haru had gone all out with tapestry across the walls and several small campfire stoves in the centre of the room heating bubbling tea pots, surrounded by pillows and perfectly set utensils.

To his delight Yamamoto's table is next to yours, and he makes light chat with you as you both set up. He gently asks if this is your first time doing a ceremony and you nod, cringing a little as you explain you'd watched videos late last night to try and get the hang of it. Yamamoto laughs, he had wondered why he could hear shamisen music coming from your room.

During a lull in visitors Yamamoto takes you over a few basics, the first being how to make sure the tea isn't scalding hot like you'd managed to serve to a few _unfortunate_ students.

"Thanks Yamamoto-kun." You say looking up and giving him one of those light smiles he'd quickly grown fond of.

Another few groups of students ebb and flow over the classroom. Yamamoto's busy with his own ceremony when he notices the room go oddly quiet. He follows everyone's line of vision. Hibari is standing in the door way. The students at your table scatter as he approaches, carrying that terrifying aura with him.

You rise to meet his glare. "You can't go around scaring students like that, they aren't causing trouble." You don't seem as affected by his presence as everyone else, for which Yamamoto is a little proud. "Does something need attending to?" you ask him, seemingly a little concerned by his sudden intrusion.

Hibari doesn't speak for a while, opting instead to stare at you, as though the two of you are telepathic in your conversation.

"I'm here for the tea ceremony." He says finally, the statement causing several scared noises to arise from the audience, now listening intently to the conversation.

"Hibari-sans such a traditionalist he probably couldn't wait to come see this." He hears Haru whisper excitedly.

Yamamoto can see you mentally stumbling over all the steps he's taught you. You forget to set cutlery, miss out on the traditional greeting and as you move to start preparing cups, your hands shake. You hide it well it, but Hibari still scares you a little.

As you're setting up the tray you reach for the tea pot and miss, knocking the hot green liquid over your kimono and the floor. Yamamoto moves to help, placing his hand over yours and giving you his best reassuring smile. It works, thankful eye contact signalling he's made the right choice. As he assists you he can hear your breathing steady, along with your hands.

"You damaged your Kimono." Is the only thing Hibari says as you carefully present the cups.

"Class 2-B has spare uniforms." He continues, and Yamamoto can't help but think he's getting a slight kick out of pointing out your mistake. "Check on them while you're there."

You don't argue with your senpai but look back to mouth a quick thank you to Yamamoto as you exit out of the room.

It's a long time before you're back, long enough that a new group of students from his class take their turn for ceremonies. Yamamoto tries not to think about it as Tsuna and everyone decide to explore the festival. The class a few doors down is having a maid café and for some reason Haru is very excited about it, probably the costumes he reasons to himself.

Then Yamamoto hears your voice from inside, "Welcome master, how can I serve you today?"

There's a faint tint of something dark in his mind as he enters the classroom and spots you fully decked out in a maid outfit.

It's one hell of an outfit. The skirt so short and puffy it barely covers your thighs. Yamamoto watches as you try to tug it down, only for the attached flimsy white apron to jerk, revealing the top of your breasts. There's so much on show, skin caressed by white ruffles and skimpy black fabric. It's a lot, and he has to take a moment to compose himself as he notices the thigh high stockings, his mouth feeling dry as he swallows.

Yamamoto is lost for words as you call students master and mistress, putting on a demure act as you present teas and cakes. There's a pull in his body, his brain imagines what it'd be like to touch you. Hands ghosting over silky fabric onto untouched skin, maybe you'd call him master.

It's Gokuderas voice that brings him back to reality, barely containing himself as snorting laughter erupts his entire body.

"You . . . as a maid!" The concept seemed beyond hilarious to Gokudera as he grabs his sides.

"Hahi, did you leave us for this maid café Angel-chan?" Haru looks mildly upset as you notice them standing in the door way. "We still want you, even if you messed up the tea ceremony. Hibari-san is scary and so mean we promise well give you easy customers from now on!"

You shake your head, and explain that the class wanted you to help out while your kimono dried.

"Ah that's a shame Angel-chan! But I've always wondered what it'd be like to be a maid." Haru says lapsing into a day dreamy gaze.

"Hey Tsuna-kun, do you think I'd make a good maid?" She mimes dusting off the Tsuna's hair and bats her eyelashes.

"Uh, I , Umm . . . " Tsuna stutters obviously having as much trouble as Yamamoto is with the whole _thinking_ thing.

"Would you guys like a table?" you interject, trying to calm the mood despite the obvious embarrassment on your cheeks.

"Angel-chan!" a voice chides from behind.

"Sorry!" you call back. "Sorry, would masters and mistresses like me to serve you?" you ask, bowing a little too far down as Yamamaoto can see the top of your chest and he has think of every baseball game he's every lost to stay sane.

Gokudera's snigger is still audible as you lead them over to a table and begin with the menu.

"Ah you're just in time." Another maid donned student says as she joins the table.

"Would you like to take part in our competition?" The student asks in a flirtatious manner.

"Since us maids are so lonely without a proper master or mistress we're giving some lucky students the chance to spend the rest of the day with their own personal maid." She beams at the rest of the group. "We've had a lot of interest already."

"You've had interest?" Gokudera asked through muffled laughter. "Why, do men like a clueless maid?" This joke seems to amuse him even more as he slams his fist on the table and tries to cover his mouth to hide the sputtering laughter. The student seems confused by this but decides to brush over whatever comedy show Gokudera is currently having with himself. "Yes, Hibari-kun was very interested in winning the Shoji game."

Yamamoto watches as your eyes widen at the mention of the cloud guardian.

"I'll play!" he shouts a little too loudly. Gokudera turns to look at him as if he's an idiot, and he's about to say something when Haru pipes up.

"I'll play too! I could do with someone to help with tidying up the classroom afterwards!" she sends a smile your way and you relax a little as everyone agrees to pitch in.

The games don't take long, Hibari swiftly dispelling of Tsuna, Kyoko and Haru. Gokudera is up next but he refuses. Something about it being hilarious that you'd even manage a second as anyone's maid.

That just left Yamamoto who manages to pull himself together when he realises he's your last hope.

"Yamamoto-kun, have you ever played shoji?" you ask, looking him up and down like you're trying to gauge your chances.

He nods proudly. "My dad keeps a board in the shop. He loves playing with the other old men." He bends down a little so the others can't hear. "Don't worry I won't let Hibari be mean to you."

"I don't think I'd mind being your maid for the day if you won." You whisper back in a manner so quite Yamamoto almost misses it. He has to take a moment to shake the image from his head as he approaches the Shoji table. Hibari looks unfazed by Yamamotos approach.

"Good luck." he beams as he takes a seat.

Yamamoto ignores the intense stare of the cloud guardian as he shuffles pieces around the board. There's shouts and cheers as he takes a few of Hibari's pieces, encouraging him on. Your voice is the one he hears clearest.

He's doing well, Hibari has a few pieces in check but he can risk their sacrifice in pursuit of his king, as he staggers his pieces forward in an all-out affront. The cloud guardians expression gives nothing away but Yamamoto feels he's got the upper hand.

Then he hears you curse, and Hibari's stoic look flashes a wild smirk.

His king is taken, and the game is over.

"We have a winner! Hibari Kyouya!" Everyone's claps politely, throwing a mix of pitying and apologetic glances to you and Yamamoto. He stares at the board, unwilling to believe he's lost, unable to risk looking up and seeing disappointment in your face. _He'd let you down._


	29. A New Level of Intimacy (Hibari)

All kinds of ideas fly through you head as Hibari leads you down the school corridors. Was he going to make you do the school's gym kit laundry? Or clean out the cafeteria? A much more severe thought entered your head as you imagine him using you as a punching bag for practice. Further thoughts do nothing but bring fear and tension into your mind. When Hibari finally drags you into the disciplinary room you feel your whole-body freeze, awaiting whatever horrible punishment he has in mind.

The sound of the committee room door locking behind you only serves to heighten your fear. You curse yourself for not finding a way to hide your staff on your persons, hand to hand you had no chance against him.

He steps towards you, and intuitively you take a few steps backwards till you feel the blunt edge of a desk bump against you. He doesn't stop. Your eyes scan over his blank face, looking for any indication of his intentions. You can feel your breathing hasten as your eyes meet his, he was so close you could see every fleck of steel lilac in his piercing eyes.

His hand moves upward, grabbing at the fabric on the shoulder of your maid outfit; A simple action that makes you heart pound. You hadn't thought he would be after you in this way. "Please." You manage in an unintentionally pleading tone.

He doesn't let go, but he stops pulling on your dress. "I'm not-" but you can't finish. You're not what? Not sure what to do? Not sure how this kind of things works? Not sure if you want to?

A sharp tug causes the sleeve of your outfit to come off.

"Your arm." He says point-blank, leaning forward and opening the drawer of the desk behind you, pulling out some bandages.

You stare at him confused. As usual he remains silent but pushes you onto the desk. Carefully he cradles your injured arm, winding tape around the bruised and beaten areas. You'd completely forgotten about the baton and whip injury. You were so used to being injured after your fights you'd just learnt to ignore it. To your own ignorance too, the bruise has taken over most of your upper arm and is turning a painful looking blue and green colour. You look up at Hibari. who is paying you no mind, focusing only on wrapping the tape without causing you any unnecessary pain.

It's a comfortable silence as Hibari slowly tends to your injury. You watch him intently, seeing him so calm and quiet in contrast to the aggressive blood hungry guardian you were used to makes you wonder if there's more to him. His touch is almost soft as he ties the bandage around your arm. He looks to you, finally meeting you gaze

A loud bang breaks the connection between the two of you. "Oi bastard, get off her!" It's Gokudera, seemingly throwing himself against the locked disciplinary room door. "Don't hurt her!"

"We saw you from the tree outside! Haru won't stand for creepy guys. Don't worry, we'll save you!" Haru shouts.

You move to open the door but Hibari's strong hand holds you in place. Instead he stops his actions, unlocking the door and stepping out. "Ange-chanl are you okay?" You hear Haru's cry from just beyond the door. "Oi Hibari you can't just go touching her like that."

"It's okay! Guys I'm fi-" The door closes behind him and the sound of metal hitting flesh echoes back through the room, followed by the fading sound of scarpering feet. You wince and hold your arm as you recall just how intense Hibari could be when the tonfas were out. He returned silently - locking the door once again behind him.

"Did you have to fight them, they were just concerned about me." You mumble not wanting to directly challenge him, but still make him aware he couldn't just hit everything he didn't like into submission. "They're not the only ones." He says as walks past you and pulls a book off the side table next to the sofa.

His words only further confuse you as he gestures to join him on the couch. You obey, wondering if the guardians temper has passed. His hands are warm as they grace yours, gifting the book. The title reads "Decoding Strategies from the War."

"Your notebook." He says flatly as if answering the question before you can ask.

You look at him, he doesn't return the favour, seemingly finished with the conversation. You thank him anyway, opening the book and perching the notebook on the arm of the sofa, appreciating Hibari's silent nature, the concertation and space it allowed you. The soft, sleepy, silent space.

The lasting light of the dusk sun is all you have to go by for time as you stretch out your arms, forcing them to flex against the firm padding of the sofa. There's folded white fabric in front of you face and, as you roll onto your back you're greeted with the face of the sleeping cloud guardian.

You can't quite believe you've fallen asleep on the lap of your disciplinary head, let alone the fact he's _allowed_ you to stay there. Your body slowly relays information to your brain as you roll back to your original position. Hibari's arm is around your back, securing you on his lap. You'd fallen asleep on his lap and he'd let you live? More importantly, how would you get out of this without waking him? What were the etiquette rules for falling asleep on your death happy senpai?

Taking a deep breath, you decided it was now or never. Slowly, inch by inch, you slide yourself out from under his arm and off the sofa.

You leave the sleeping guardian in the disciplinary room, locking the door behind him; less for his protection and more for the protection of anyone who dared disturb him. Keen to get out of the cheap maid outfit, you headed down to the lobby. You always kept a set of spare uniforms in your locker in case some poor student got theirs messy.

It was the feathery black spikes peaking up over the lockers that caught your attention.

"Yamamaoto-kun?"

He greets you, a tinge of concern on his face that only grows as he notices the bandage around your arm.

"Did he hurt you?" he asks, tentatively.

"N-no. I mean he did, a while ago. But he fixed it up." You held your arm out to show it was still functional giving your most convincing _I'm-okay_ smile.

Yamamoto seems to believe you, his face returning to the usual loveable smile. "I'm glad." He says, breathing a sign of relief

You look in your locker before cursing yourself, remembering you'd given your last spare uniform to another student. The look of disappointment must be visible on your face, prompting the rain guardian to ask what was wrong.

"I thought I had a spare uniform but . . . it's gone."

Without another word he reaches into his own locker, pulling out his pale blue baseball jersey. "Here." He bends down and slides the jacket over your maid outfit. The jersey is warm and covers down to your knees.

Amusing yourself you wave your arms childishly, watching the excess sleeve fabric flail as you do so. This earns a friendly laugh from the guardian as he offers you his hand. "Should we head home?"

Cheekily you slap the excess sleeve into his open palm, denying him your hand. As you walk home together you take a secret joy in the musk of the rain guardians jersey that now surrounds you.


	30. Happy Birthday Rain Guardian (Yamamoto)

It didn't happen often, but sometimes Yamamoto finds himself watching you. The light from the window adjacent to your seat in class laying an almost iridescent halo around your head, which rests in your hand as your eyes study the notebook that has been occupying you for months now.

Every now and then you'd shift. When you were particularly stressed you'd absentmindedly bite the pad of your thumb as if silently venting your frustration. He had learnt about the notebook from asking around. You were one of the few people to deny him information, most couldn't wait to talk to him; he was popular, and he'd been told many times he was a great listener. But you, you never opened up to him like that, opting instead for simple quietness.

He loved those moments in turn - Whether it was walking home from class, reading in the library or just hanging out in your room, but Yamamoto longed to know more about you.

It was hard, although you seemed to enjoy spending time with him, a lot got in your way. It wasn't uncommon for Yamamoto to go without seeing you for a few days; missions, the notebook, the disciplinary committee. Sometime the bond between the two of you felt tangibly delicate as it melded and meshed with the changing day to day,

Yamamoto reasons he should ask you to hang out, he's missed you these past few days, as friends do, and could do with some of your company. He initially thinks of taking you to the batting cages, sharing an interest of his might prompt you to share something about yourself, but he then he remembered the last time you'd played baseball together and all but shattered the pitching machine. He thinks about it more as he watches you sigh, flipping over the pages of the worn book and toying your thumb across your lip.

He could always grab food with you: everybody loved food and he knows _the_ best sushi place in town. Gathering up the courage he tears off a piece of his workbook and scribbles down a suggestion. Using his best aim he pitches it to your desk.

He chuckles a little as it catches you by surprise. Looking up, he smiles to let you know he's the sender. You return the smile and slowly open the note. Taking care to read it properly.

Quickly you scribble something back, aiming the note ball poorly and hitting Gokudera instead. You cringe and laugh a little as he grumpily throws it back at you.

To save any more trouble you open up the note to show your answer.

 _Busy today, but thank you_. You smile and return to your notebook. He's a little disappointed, but he could always try again tomorrow.

Another day, another scrap of his workbook torn out and tossed your way. You're in a good mood too, putting the notebook down and joining everyone for lunch as they huddle around Tsuna's desk. You mentioned something to Gokudera he can't quite hear but it makes the storm guardian grumble before he nods his head.

He doesn't mind when you turn him down again,holding up your reply _Homework to do tonight_. Even though no homework had been given out today, or the day before.

When he gets home he can hear your excited voice coming from the kitchen. When he walks by you stop talking, Gokudera shushing you and slamming the door closed. He tries to brush it off, maybe he was helping you with your homework.

The next day isn't any better. _Night shift for Disciplinary Committee._ Another attempt dashed, for some reason it weighs on his chest as he realises how long it's been since you've hung out together, and how many times you've turned him down.

The next day is a minefield. Word about Yamamotos birthday gets out and it's a never-ending stream of gifts and cards and congratulations as he tries to go about his day. He catches your eye across the hallway as school starts but you turn away, busy talking to Gokudera, _again_.

His desk is full of presents, it's overwhelming. Carefully he searches through the pile of gifts, reading each name tag carefully. Nothing from you. Maybe you didn't know it was today? Yamamoto watches as you enter the classroom, you give him one of those wonderful small smiles and settle into your desk. Not even a happy birthday.

Yamamoto sighs and tries to smile despite it all, he could at least share lunch with you and everyone else. He could look forward to that.

But you're on duty over lunch and he barely gets a chance to say hi before you're out the door. It's almost too much, he misses you. Your laugh, the small smile you give him when he talks about baseball, or walks you home. He misses trying to draw answers out of you with carefully worded questions- because he _needs_ to know more about you-, he misses chatting to you like you've been friends for years.

Deciding it's doing him no good to sit around and contemplate, Yamamoto catches you once school is over, or rather he follows you as you sprint out the door.

Yamamoto loses you in a maze of students, all rushing and barging past in groups for their lunch. He's too slow, and loses you round a corner, following just a little too late as you disappear.

He tries a few more routes but between the rushing crowds and _more_ people wishing him a happy birthday, he doesn't get far before the bell rings to signal the end of lunch. Taking a deep breath, he pulls his usually heavy feet back to class.

When Yamamoto enters however, he notices a small wooden lunch box on his desk tied with a light blue ribbon. Everyone's already settled at their desk, so Yamamoto takes his seat and gently places the lunch box to the side. It's very thoughtful but it doesn't ease the strange heavy feeling in his chest.

As he pulls out his workbook a small crumpled note lands on his desk, or rather bounces off the corner and lands on his lap. Curiously he pulls it open. _Happy Birthday Yamamoto-kun_.

Another piece of crumpled paper hits his hand. _If it tastes bad blame Gokudera-kun, he taught me._

The smile spreads across his face as he looks up to see you give him a small wave from your desk. You hadn't forgotten, despite all you other activities and demands, you'd remembered. The rush of joy to his head is almost giddying as he peals back the lid of the bento box to examine the contents. Sushi, his favourite.

—

Hello! Thank you so much for all the views and favourites! Don't forget to click alert of leave a review if youre enjoying the choatets so far it really motivates me to keep writing 3


	31. Blanket Fort (Gokudera)

Gokudera and sleep weren't exactly friends. More like passing strangers on a train that met once in a while, but never long enough to establish any kind of consistent contact.

Normally, he would use this time to read or work through whatever ideas were buzzing round his head. That was normally, but for some ungodly reason the entire Vongola house was devoid of cushion, seats and even pillows. Clenching a hand tighter around his coffee mug Gokudera feels the need to shout, he has no proof whatsoever, but this whole situation just screamed _you._ That's when he turns into the front room. It's a shambles, duvets and bed sheets strung on the backs of mismatched chairs to make what looks like a very shabby blanket fort.

There were several covers, pillows and cushions thrown inside, all squished onto one side of the sofa with a laptop at the other end. Gokudera lets an annoyed "tch" out before he crawls in. He needs somewhere to read, and he doesn't have time to be dismantling forts for one cushion. He settles in, squishing and chucking out a few pillows until he's comfy, and gets back to his reading. He doesn't want to admit it, but being surrounded by nothing but soft fabric and the cool crisp night air slipping in from the open air is just a little relaxing.

It's an hour before Gokudera pulls himself away from the book, taking an absent-minded sip from his cup, before realising it's gone cold. He sighs and is about to make another when he feels something move next to him. His heart stops.

"Mmm?" a gentle noise of disturbance sounds from somewhere next to him. Gokudera remains still, it's unlikely it's an enemy, but that doesn't stop adrenaline from slipping into this blood stream, ready for whatever happens next.

A moment passes, then another and there's no more movement or noise. Slowly, carefully, Gokudera pats the lump next to him. Nothing. Braver this time he moves his hand over the shape, it's human. Probably the Baseball Idiot napping he tells himself, but when he pulls back the sheet, it's your face that greets him.

You look so peaceful, half curled into a ball, face nestled into a pillow as your chest rises and falls in a slow, steady rhythm. He knew it, this whole blanket fort _had_ to be your idea. Who else would go all out for a stupid kids' idea of a fun afternoon?

He scowls, but he doesn't stop looking at you, his eyes casually memorising every detail. The way you slept with your hands against your face, the gentle calm in your smile, as if you could never be disturbed. Gokudera wanted to join you. To wrap his arms around you and have you hold him with the same delicate peacefulness.

Without catching himself, he reaches over to stroke your cheek. Your skin is soft and cool against his coffee warmed hands and to his surprise, you react. You head follows his hand as it leaves, just tilting up ever so slightly. It's a small action, stupid really, he shouldn't have done it. Because that small action makes his heart skip.

"Gokudera-kun?" you mumble, heavy lidded eyes sleepily taking in his presence.

"I wasn't, I, . . .you took all the pillows." he explains a little too quickly as he draws his hand back.

"Sorry," you manage a little more clearly this time as you shift yourself over to sit up. "Lambo and I got a little carried away."

And now Gokudera feels like an asshole. He's woken you up, he had the perfect opportunity to just fucking leave and instead he's woken you up at god knows what hour because he couldn't keep his hands off you.

"What do you think?" you ask, rubbing your eyes then gesturing with a sleepy smile to the fort.

"It's not very structurally sound." He replies snarkily, changing the subject, deflecting from his quickly growing self-hatred.

"You think you could do better with a few chairs and sheet?" you yawn, playfully nudging his arm.

Gokudera _knows_ he could do better. He's read books on supports and physics and architecture. Give him an hour or two and he could recreate the fucking Sistine Chapel. He could tell you that, but he doesn't want to start a fight, not when you're in such a fragile, sleepy state.

Gokudera picks up his book and moves to stand up; It's late.

"Oh, do you have to go?" you ask, in a way that could almost be interpreted as sad, but Gokudera refuses to let himself hope.

Gokudera pauses. He doesn't have to leave he just assumed. . . _what?_ He just assumed you didn't want to see him, that his presence was immediately unwelcome?

"Actually, do you have like . . . half an hour?" you ask him, as you pull the laptop closer and begin typing. He watches as your fingers slide over the keyboard and he can't lie, he's a little curious as to what you're going to show him. There's a wonderful look of concentration on your face.

He's still lost looking at you when you turn the laptop towards him, grounding his thoughts. "While I was hunting down some information I came across this in the area of my target." you inform him eagerly.

The video on the screen is simply labelled "Aliennss? Meteor shower landing." but Gokudera is _hooked_.The video is blurry, and for a good few moments it's just some overly cautious man zooming in and out on a burning pile of rock, making excited babbling comments about how they got there. But he can see it, a strange glowing blob hiding behind the edge of one of the metero rocks.

"There!" he shouts, pointing to the tiny sliver of movement.

"I knew you'd see it!" you say, smiling triumphantly. "Yamamaoto just laughed when I showed him."

 _Idiot wouldn't know an alien if it bit him on the ass._ "Forget that Baseball Freak, where'd this happen?" he asks, leaning in to try and get more information on the video.

"You're not gonna believe this," You say, grinning widely as you pull up another few tabs.

Turns out there have been several other meteor showers in that area over the past 100 years. Gokudera has to grab a few on the paranormal books he keeps in his room to see if he can glean more information about the showers, and what _type_ of alien that could have been You're pretty one track minded, scrolling through comments and clicking on linked video of other people's sighting but he's not like that. Gokudera's got seventeen tabs open, three books and is already finding the most reliable academic sources for sightings and paranormal occurrences in the area. He can feel his brain buzzing as he spots links between dates and locations.

Gokudera shows you his theory and you nod, showing him a video that matches some of the timings he'd pinned down. It's a tight squeeze in the fort for the two of you so you shuffle a few cushions and move closer. He watches as you lie on your stomach, stretching out with your laptop so it's positioned in front of the both of you. There's an incredibly cosy atmosphere in the fort, something intimate and precious about the way you're getting as invested in this as he is.

Gokuderas eyes trace over the length of your back. He could just lie on top of you, nestle his head on your shoulder and say it's because he wants to see whatever you're doing on the screen. But he dismisses that thought. _What was he Yamamoto? Some overly dopey puppy following you around and jumping on you every chance he got?!_ He composes himself and resists the urge to be near you.

It's not like you'd want him to be near to you anyway, right? Just because you weren't arguing with him didn't suddenly mean you like him.

There's joy on your face as you squirm round to face him and point at the laptop. He leans in, carefully putting a hand down next to your waist to steady himself as he brings his face closer to the screen.

Gokudera can just begin to make something out, but then the screen goes blank.

"Fuck." You mutter. "battery's dead."

Gokudera rolls his eyes; just like you to get so caught up in an idea that you forget about anything else. He's about to say something when he realises he's practically on top of you, your body below his as he's leaned over to get a better look at the laptop.

It's embarrassing as hell and Gokudera quickly shrinks back to his seated spot. Not making eye contact, and definitely _not_ thinking about how it makes him feel to be in such a position with you, looking up at him, his arm so close to you. _Fuck!_

You leave for a moment to grab a charger and he makes a point of piling pillows between the two of you. Nice big pillows, preventing any more unnecessary physical interaction.

You return, looking slightly confused by the sudden great wall of pillows dividing your space from his, but you don't say anything. Once the laptops back up and running you return to your research, now maybe being a little more careful not to get so close. Gokudera can see you're a little hurt, but he just . . . he can't have you that close without feeling _things_. Overwhelming, dizzying things that he'd rather not feel in such an intimate environment.

He's about to say something, turning his head to catch your attention, but you're already looking at him. For a moment, Gokudera thinks maybe there's something on him, in his hair, and he gives himself a quick check. Nothing.

"What?" he asks half irked, half worried he's missed something obvious.

You laugh, a soft whole-hearted breath past your lips. "Nothing, you just look really cute with your glasses on."

 _Oh fuck_. _Nope, nope, nope._ Gokudera shouts at you, something leaving his lips about how he _does not look cute_ and _why the fuck would you say something like that._ The annoyingly hot tinge in his cheeks only growing as you laugh at him again. You move closer, asking if he's found anything in his research.

The sudden contact of your body against his makes him jump out of his skin. It's too much, the closeness, the soft plush of the pillows beneath the two of you, the way you're looking up at him expectantly for an answer, as though you hadn't just been caught _staring_ at him.

"I have to go." Gokudera shouts hastily as he stands up, forgetting he's in a blanket fort, a very structurally unsound blanket fort. His head pulls the covers off the back of the chair and he's too worried on getting _out_ of there to think about untangling the trail of blankets and pillows he's leaving behind as he rushes to the door.


	32. Milking It (Gokudera, Hibari, Yamamoto)

Yamamotos in a little earlier than usual after morning practice, the classroom peacefully quiet as he slips off his bag and rest himself against his desk, watching the world go by outside the third floor window. Casually his eyes slide to your desk and he notices something new. A small box of flavoured milk is on your desk, no note.

Yamamoto knows what this means, he looks at the small collection of chocolate on his own desk. Someone has a crush on you. He laughs to himself. That's fine, you were amazing and fun to be around. It made sense someone else would notice that. He moves to get his school stuff out his bag, but turns back to look at the milk. Who could it be from? Yamamoto rests his hand behind his head as he ticks off a list of people.

It couldn't be anyone from your group, everyone was still walking to school at this time. He doubts its Hibari, a guy that angry all the time definitely didn't drink enough milk. Nobody on the baseball team had expressed interest. Or rather nobody on the baseball team had gotten to know you long enough to make a connection, Yamamoto had been sure of that.

He shrugs, trying to get it off his mind as people come into the classroom. Taking a seat, he waits for you eagerly, bouncing his knee under the table. Maybe you knew who it was from. More importantly Yamamoto was curious to see your reaction, since Valentines day you hadn't really had a confession, what with Hibari death glaring anyone who got near you. Maybe there's just a little secret part of Yamamoto that hopes you turn the milk down, because if you started seeing someone that meant you'll have less time for him, and that's no fun.

As you enter in your immaculate uniform, you give him your usual wonderful small smile and sit down. It takes you a while to notice the milk box, busy sorting through several books in your bag, no doubt your latest haul from the library.

You almost knock the box off as you shove your books out, catching it just in time. You look at it, slowly taking in the lettering, then you look at Yamamoto.

"Is this yours?" you ask, passing the milk over. Yamamoto pauses. You didn't understand gift giving. You think it's his milk. He acts quickly.

"Yeah! Sorry I must have left it on your desk." He laughs, enjoying the soft feel of your hand under his as he takes it, popping the straw and sipping happily.

Gokudera isn't usually in so early, but he needed a break from you in the mornings. He'd found himself thinking how _adorable_ you were as you'd sleepily walk to school together. Brain not quite engaged and half mumbling replies, it was horribly endearing and Gokudera couldn't take it anymore. So, he'd come in early, by himself. That way, he could _maybe_ get you out of his head if at least just for the morning.

Something catches his eye as he enters the classroom. A small box of flavoured milk on your desk. It doesn't bother him until it clicks in his mind. Japanese culture having a weird thing about gift giving and confessions instead of just fucking hanging out with each other like normal people did. Gokudera huffs and stares at the box.

He didn't need this. The last time you'd received a gift it had been a whole pile on your desk and you'd teased him. He'd also had to inform you exactly what a confession was and help you hide from the _onslaught_ of keen admirers, you'd spent weeks feeling guilty for turning them all down. Gokudera momentarily wonders what happened to all those love sick fools and reasons maybe -unlike him- they'd found a way to get over you.

It would probably be easier for everyone if the milk just . . . disappeared. Quickly, Gokudera picks it up and puts it in the trash, dusting his hands and walking away. But then a twinge of guilt tugs at his stomach. That wasn't fair, was it? Someone was trying to say they liked you and he just threw it in the bin? He reasons it's for the better, that if someone liked you they should at least have the guts to say it to your face. But then, he'd liked you for months and could still barely accept you were his friend.

Gokudera lets out an audible groan of frustration and looks back into the bin. There's already an old sandwich touching the carton and some pencil shavings on the straw. Crap, he can't let you drink trash milk. He checks his pocket change and he's got enough for a cheap thing of milk from the vending machine.

Cursing himself, he darts out and prays he can make it before your sleepy ass rolls through the door. He almost does too; shoving change in, shouting something awful in Italian as the spiral jams, leaving the bastard box of milk hanging just off the shelf. Angrily he jerks the machine. _Fuck_. _Stupid fucking machine, stupid fucking milk, stupid fucking guy who leaves milk for a clueless woman like you and expects it to work_. He throws his shoulder against the machine but the damn box just wiggles.

"Gokudera!" a familiar voice scolds.

It's you, taking a deep breath and gathering what little patience you had in the morning. "Can you please not try and break school property."

"It's not my fault the stupid machine is broken." He grumbles, folding his arms. You peer behind him, examining the situation. Gokudera watches as you scan over the items.

"Here." You slide your hand into your pocket and slot some change into the machine, choosing an item on shelf higher than his. It works perfectly, two items tumbling down with a loud _clunk!_

"There." You say, mustering up one of those little smiles just for him and handing over the milk. You turn to leave.

"Wait!" Gokudera calls out, the milk isn't for him. "I-it's for you" _fuck that sounded lame._ You turn back, giving him a curious look. Gokudera holds out the milk without making eye contact.

"It's for you, but it's not from me!" he shouts, shoving the milk in your face. There's a confused look in your eye as you take it.

"It's for me . . . but it's not from you? But you used your money to buy it, and then gave it to me?" you ask tentatively. Gokudera nods. _Jesus what's complicated about that?!_

"But it's not from you?"

"Yes, okay, fuck is that so hard to understand?" he bites back, storming off.

Hibari walks you back to class, the monthly meeting ran over as documentation gave way to improvised sparring session, it was the least he could do as you collected your bag. You pause, noticing something on your desk. It's something that makes you frown curiously as you bend down to get a slower look.

Hibari walks over to get a better look. There, on your desk, is a box of flavoured milk. He watches as you stare at it. You can't see but there's a note attached to the back. _For the angel of Namimori_ punctuated with a little heart at the end.

Hibari picks up the box, opens a nearby window and flings it into the night without a word. You don't like flavoured milk anyway.


	33. Happy Birthday Senpai (Hibari)

"You got this!" Hibari can hear Kusakabe's voice from behind the disciplinary door. To his surprise, it's you who enters when the door opens.

You give a quick bow before moving to the centre of the room. Not taking your usual spot on the sofa, instead twiddling your thumbs as you stand awkwardly in front of his desk. He momentarily wonders if you're waiting for his attention. He grants you permission to talk by making eye contact, marvelling at the hesitation on your face. It's a new look for you, almost cute as you avert your eyes once his meet yours. Like a small nervous animal unsure of an outstretched hand.

After a brief pause you finally open your mouth.

"Umm".

He tilts his head slightly to encourage you. "Are you . . . are you doing anything . . .later?" you still aren't meeting his gaze as you pull at a bit of loose skin near your fingernail. He won't let it show on his face but he is enjoying this whole situation. Watching you grow more and more nervous as he lets the silence hang between the two of you. The way you're biting your lip a delicious sight. He could have some fun with this.

"Yes." he says. You blink a few times as if you weren't expecting him to respond so quickly.

"Ah, that's a shame." You laugh awkwardly and turn to leave.

"Why did you ask?" he queries, before you get a chance to open the door, surprised you'd give up so easily.

"I, uh . . . that's kind of a secret." you say, turning to face him, still avoiding eye contact. He contemplates this for a moment, his own plans mostly consisting of a nap that evening since nothing of interest was due to happen. However, it seems like you have something you're keen to share with him.

He wants to ask what kind of secret but refuses to potentially be labelled as _talkative,_ opting instead to stare until you explain yourself. "Are you . . . are you sure you don't have an hour or so to spare, Kyouya-senpai?"

 _Ohh that's good_. He did adore when you called him senpai, a reminder of his superiority over you, despite the track record of battles being a draw at the moment. He rolls the thought over in his head, letting you sweat it out for a few more minutes. On one hand, it's unlikely you're asking him for a fight; normally you'd both just go at it until you were interrupted or breathless. He enjoys those times thoroughly and rarely wants to do much else. On the other hand, he's curious to see what exactly you are so nervous to ask him about. The thought crosses Hibari's mind that it could be something involving those herbivores you're so fond of and it's an instant no.

As if unable to wait any longer, you finally make eye contact. "I . . . I think you'll really enjoy it." You prompt, a momentarily hopeful look sent towards him with a glint of excitement. It's hard to say no to that face. Really hard. But he's having fun toying with you; the silence only seeming to make you more uncomfortable, fiddling with the edge of your shirt sleeve.

He can see the door behind you slide open a crack, and the dark roll of hair peeking through gives away Kusukabe's presence immediately. You turn and shake your head at him. He waves his hand, as if gesturing for you to try again. Hibari can't help but wonder what the two of you have been up to.

You shake your head again, but Kusakabe is nodding and mouthing something to you Hibari can't quite make out, before shutting the door quietly. You take a deep breath as if to calm yourself and turn to him again, Your face a little more serious this time.

Much to his amusement, you walk round to his side, perching yourself at a free space on the desk. "Kyouya-senpai?" there's a slight hesitation in your voice as your hand reaches out, cautiously landing on his arm. You're watching him. Waiting for any indication you've crossed a line, that he's uncomfortable with what you're doing. Another deep breath and your thumb is gently rubbing his arm. "Would you please . . . come out with me tonight?"

It hits him then and there: you're asking him out. That's why you're so nervous. He can feel a wicked smile on his face. Finally, you'd realised how impressive your senpai was.

He nods, a strange, powerful feeling riding through his body as he does so.

You let go of his arm instantly and breathe out a sigh of relief. "Great, can I meet you here at 8?" You hand him a piece of torn paper with co-ordinates and he's even more intrigued by the set up. However, something else catches his attention. The smile on your face. It's small and almost missable if he didn't know you so well. He can't help but feel a smirk pull at his lips as he watches you leave the room.

The co-ordinates lead him to a strange area just outside of Namimori; a run down carnival just off the outskirts. Or at least by all accounts it should be run down, a more popular site opened inside Namimori years ago, leaving this one to fade into sheer memory. Despite this, he can clearly see a circle of slow spinning lights at the very end of the park. Taking it as a hint he heads over.

When he arrives, he can see both you and Kusakabe waiting for him, chatting away quietly in the glowing dim of the lights that Hibari now recognises as a ferris wheel. You send a smile his way and nod to Kusakabe who opens one of the carriages for him. As he walks forward he notices a flask and a small card with his name on it.

If it was someone other than Kusakabe and yourself, he wouldn't have obliged. But it isn't, so he lets himself relax a little entering the carriage. He wonders briefly if you'll join him but Kusakabe closing the little white door denies him the chance to indulge that thought.

After a few seconds the carriage begins to move, stuttering at the sudden infusion of movement so much that Hibari has to grab the side to stop himself falling off the seat. He can hear a small "sorry" as you fiddle with the buttons. The ride is smooth after that but he can't help but think this is a strange idea of for a date, riding the ferris wheel alone. As strange an idea as it is, he _does_ like the quiet that comes from being so high up. It reminds him of being on the school roof.

He becomes vaguely aware that the carriage is slowing down as he reaches the top of the circle. He looks down as it eases to a full stop. You're below, throwing him a small smile, letting him know he's not stuck. You turn and resume chatting to Kusakabe.

Now that he knows he's supposed to be up here, he casts his attention to the items in front of him. He reaches for the flask first, confirming his theory when the smell of fresh brewed green tea greets him as he unscrews the cap. It's still a little hot to drink so he sets it aside, turning his focus to the card. Opening it carefully he can tell it's your handwriting, a little messy but coherent none the less.

Inside is a simple card with the words 'happy birthday' written on the front. Inside, two signatures. One from you and one from Kusakabe. Hibari can't help a small smile from gracing his lips. He had forgotten that was today.

It dawns on him gradually, the peace, the view, the tea, the stillness, all of it a gift for him. Hibari finds a new feeling warming his body. He doesn't have a name for it, but he likes it, unused to being treated in such a way by others. Somehow, it's tolerable to have this kind of affection thrown his way if it's from you. Such a good Kouhai.

Despite his usual preferences, Hibari doesn't feel right. He kicks the carriage violently and you get the message, clicking a few buttons and beginning his descent.

As soon as the carriage nears he can hear you sighing. "Sorry, Kyouya-senpai, I thought you would like-" He doesn't give you time to finish, opening the small door and pulling you in. He nods to the control panel and Kusakabe understands.

You don't say anything as you ride up, watching him for a few minutes to work out his intentions. Once you relax a little you turn in your seat to admire the view, arms resting on the edge of the carriage. As the wheel grinds to a halt at the top you turn to him. He feels he should say something, but you get there first. "Do you want to see a better view?"

You offer your hand, but he doesn't take it. You let out a small, knowing chuckle, and suddenly you're leaning out the open window of the carriage. Hibari nearly has a heart attack as you swing yourself out, relieved when you catch the upper level of the carriage and pull yourself up onto the roof.

It's a little squished as he joins you, legs dangling off the edge. Hibari finds himself looking at you, wondering if you're going to say anything more. Explain how you found this place, why the ferris wheel works while the rest of the place is decrepit, why you couldn't just tell him what you had planned in the first place. But you don't say anything. You don't even look at him as you gaze across at the sparkling lights of Namimori.

He notices how beautifully those lights are reflected in your eyes. Hibari finds himself staring at you for no reason other than he can, drinking in your features. He can't think of a time you'd been so close to him and not been fighting. Then he remembers the festival, the maid outfit, the way he felt when you feel asleep on him. He muses the idea of spending more time with you like this.

He lets his mind wander as his eyes follow yours, marvelling at the view and silence you share with him. He has no idea how long you spend there. Just _being_ together without any need for words or chatter.

Hibari could see you wavering, eyes half lidded, head resting on your hand, nearly closing as you gazed ahead. When you finally gave in, your head leaning on his shoulder, small gentle breaths rhythmically passing from your lips, he couldn't complain.

Carefully moving his upper body, he cradles your head, bringing it to rest in a comfortable spot on his lap. Your hair is soft against his battle worn hands. You don't stir, instead you bring your own hands up under face in an act of comfort. He finds himself enjoy the proximity of your body to his. The slow rising and falling of your chest set a pace for his own, casually running one of his hands through your hair, lightly stroking your head.

You stir slightly rolling over on his lap. He moved his hand not wanting to disturb you. Your change in position bring your arms around his waist, hugging yourself close to the cloud guardian's strong torso. He can feel sparks fly across his body as you nestle your head close to him.

The thought of kissing you starts as an idea and flourishes into a full fledged desire. He stops himself, demanding restraint and wanting to savour the warm feeling that came from your dozing embrace. Later he told himself, later.

Long after the moon has risen high in the sky, you awaken. It takes you a moment to realise where you are as you look up to meet his eyes.

"Sorry! Senpai, I . . ."

You pull yourself up, mumbling something about it being a school night and how you should really be getting back. Hibari doesn't respond, not wanting to give away his feelings just yet. He descends back down into the carriage, making sure you're safe as you follow behind him. He stretches his arms out to catch you as you swing back in. The contact of your body against his is a welcome feeling. He pauses for a minute, allowing himself time to fully appreciate the cool of your skin against his. You'd done an impressive job organising this for your senpai. He could say something, but he doesn't want to ruin the comfortable silence between the two of you.

Instead he takes a cue from his older self and wraps an arm around your back, using his free hand to tilt your chin up to face him. Even in the dim glowing light of the ferris wheel you look beautiful, eyes meeting his as they grow wide. It's a smooth move, layering his lips over yours, pulling you in closer, unspoken appreciation for your actions.

A small whimper of surprise is caught in your mouth which Hibari finds incredibly amusing. It's a quick kiss, nothing overly dramatic, but that doesn't stop the pink spreading over your cheeks as he releases you from is grip.

A swift kick to let Kusakabe know he wants to come down and he settles in a seat. Hibari watches with a strong sense of satisfaction as you take a seat across from him, avoiding all eye contact and hiding blushed cheeks behind your hands. He makes no effort to hide the smirk on his own face as you both exit the fairground. Not even when he drops you off - leaning in for a moment, teasing as though he's going to kiss you again. It's beautiful to watch you fluster as your eyes meet his. It's an image he keeps in his head all the way back home.


	34. Love Thy Senpai (Yamamoto)

You'd come to Yamamoto, a question on your lips as you entered the gym and spotted his flushed face. He knows he looks good, he always looks good in workout gear. Not that he was cocky, but the slight smile on your face assures him he at least appeared presentable.

He goes in for a hug and you do to, until you realise how sweaty he is from his workout.

"Working hard?" you ask him, opting for a playful punch on his shoulder.

Yamamoto nods, savouring the cool feeling of your skin against his overheated body. He's about to say something, when he catches you staring. For a moment he thinks you're staring at him and his heart skips, but the longer he looks the quicker he realises it's something behind him.

He turns, Ryohei is behind him, aggressively sparring with another upperclassman on the raised stage of the gyms boxing ring. Yamamoto turns back; there's a sparkle in your eyes as you watch.

"Wow."

It comes out of your mouth in one soft breath, like a small kid watching a superhero fly through the air. You're walking toward the ring, eyes still transfixed on the fight as Ryohei connects a clean hit to his opponent.

Ryohei bounces on the spot, shaking off the sweat and watching as his opponent struggles to get up.

"That's an EXTREME round!" he shouts, punching the air.

"Can anyone try?" you ask Yamamoto, already grabbing a spare set of gloves. He barely has time to reply as you climb into the ring. Ryohei appears to be on his side.

"Hey, I can't fight a girl, that's not extreme." He says, dropping his hands from their practiced hold.

You laugh and promise to go easy on him. His senpai takes this well, but insist you wear a head guard, to which you begrudgingly agree. Yamamoto watches with painfully baited breath as the two of you begin. He knows you like fighting, that was why you and Hibari got along so well. But this wasn't the same, you didn't have you weapon and you knew nothing about boxing.

You hold well, managing a few hits. However, Yamamoto notes Ryohei is holding back, missing obvious openings in favour of targeting easily blocked spots. He breathes a sigh of relief at that.

Gradually, it gets more intense. What you lack in physical strength you make up for in observation. You learn Ryoheis resistant pattern and start taking advantage of it, and Ryohei responds.

"EXTREME! You're a fast learner." He shouts, picking up his speed and incorporating footwork, working his way to corner you in the ring.

The worry in Yamamotos chest is back and it's rib tightening. The both of you putting more vigour into your movements. You get out of the corner but Ryhoei's fierce onslaught of attacks twists you back round. Through it all the both of you are smiling, trash talking like you've been doing this for years. Even when you're losing you've got this smile on your face like you wouldn't want to be anywhere else. If it wasn't for the probable chance of injury Yamamoto might find it cute.

It happens before anyone can stop it. You dodge the wrong way, and take the full effect of Ryoheis punch to you jaw. The blow is enough to knock you off your feet and send you flying into the lines of the ring. There's a moment of dead silence as Ryohei realises what's happened and Yamamoto hurries into the ring.

A large audible gasp of air fills your lungs and you roll over.

"That was awesome!" You jump to your feet. "Let's go again Ryohei-senpai!"

Yamamoto has to blink a few times to realise what you're saying. He's already holding you back, he knows how sore those punches are the next day.

But for some reason, that doesn't stop you. The next day you're back, and the day after that, and the day after that. The same transfixed look of adoration on your face. The same look Yamamoto gets when he plays baseball, the same look he hoped you'd give him, as a friend.

Yamamoto watches out the corner of his eye as he runs laps. Ryohei standing over you, moving your limbs, showing you counter moves, touching his skin to yours. It made Yamamoto feel weird, not happy.

Yamamoto liked when he'd shown you how to move in the batting cages. He remembers the feeling of you against him and the smile you'd given him. He liked seeing the look on your face when you learnt new things, so why did this feel different?

In an effort to quell the feelings he joins in the training session. He's happier to be involved anyway, he can show you a thing or two he's picked up from Ryohei. Volunteering to be your sparring partner, it's nice to have your attention back on him. . .as a friend of course. It was normal for friends to want attention from each other.

He's about to say something when a voice from outside the ring interrupts.

"Oni-chan, you're not beating up girls are you?" Kyoko asks.

"Kyoko-chan, it's not what you think." Ryohei replies, rushing to the edge of the ring and assuring her he didn't mean it. Yamamoto can't help but admire his senpais love for his sister. It was incredibly endearing.

"Sorry, Kyoko-chan. I got caught up with Ryohei-senpai. Are you still good for helping me with my homework today?" you ask, stripping off the boxing gloves and slipping out the ring, out of Yamamotos presence.

"Yeah! We can go to my house, you can help me make dinner." She replies, linking your arm in hers. Both of you wave before you leave and all too soon you're gone.

Ryohei insists on a "cool down" sprint home as they finish the training session and Yamamoto can't pass that up. The feeling of the wind against his body, the pumping of his legs as he keeps up with his senpai, it keeps his mind off other things.

He's drenched by the time they reach Ryoheis house. His senpai is kind enough to offer him a towel and a shower before they eat. Yamamoto secretly hopes it's the food you and Kyoko were chatting about earlier, he'd love to eat something you cooked.

As he enters the bathroom, he's surprisingly pleased to see his senpai has been kind enough to start the water running for him. Putting his towel down and shrugging off his clothes, he pulls back the curtain.

Yamamaoto's heart stops. You're there, under the water, completely naked. Your eyes are wide _,_ hands frozen, mid wash.

 _How does breathing work?!_ Yamamoto feels his mind shut down as he takes in the sight of you in front of him. Rivulets of water pouring across your body, making your skin glisten. He can feel his jaw drop as if in slow motion.

He can't _breathe_ , He can't think.

Neither of you move, but your cheeks are a burning red as your eyes trace over his equally as naked body.

"Yamamoto don't go in just—" Ryohei bursts in, a minute too late. Instinctively you hide behind the curtain and Yamamoto finds the ability to move as he covers himself with his hands.

"Ah." Ryohei realises he's a little too late and immediately turns his back. He apologises repeatedly, Kyoko had only just told him you were in the shower, he hadn't meant to send in Yamamoto and how this was all extremely embarrassing.

"C-can one of you pass me a towel?" you ask timidly from behind the curtain. Yamamoto grabs the towel and the extra pile of clothes on the floor, covering his eyes as he hands it over.

"Thanks for keeping the shower warm for me." He jokes, as you take the pile of clothes from him. Like a miracle, it works, a small laugh on you lips as you wrap the towel around you and step out from behind the shower curtain. Yamamoto watches as you tuck your hair behind your ear and give him a small little smile before shuffling past a still apologising Ryohei.

The image doesn't leave his brain as he enters the still running shower, but he's incredibly glad there's only cold water left, because otherwise it might be hard to behave.


	35. Hot Spring Trip (Yamamoto)

Yamamoto's almost asleep when you text him; the long journey to the hot springs and training in the heat had really taken it out of him. But that doesn't matter; The hot springs hotel was split into male/female and he hadn't seen you since the class divided, so he's beyond delighted when your name lights up his screen.

 _We're having a "sleepover". What's truth or dare? And also, what's a sleepover? It's 11pm and everyone seems very much awake._

It's not unusual for you to text him like this, Yamamoto proudly being you're go-to friend for Japanese youth culture. Or at least that's how you'd put it. He had a sneaky suspicion you just wanted to try all the normal stuff you missed while growing up in the mafia. There were moments he'd catch you listening to the girls in your class talk about group dates and arcade visits and movie nights with a longing in your eyes. Yamamoto was beyond happy to answer your questions and help you join in. Your smile was always worth it.

The thought crosses his mind it would be a lot easier to help you if he was actually there, that way he could protect you from any awkward dares. He crafts his reply carefully before sending it back.

 _Sleepover for girls are a little bit of a mystery, normally with Ryohei-senpai we talk about sports and get up early for a run. Truth or dare is fun :D Are you guys looking for more players?_

The typing icon plays for a few moments, pausing, then typing again.

 _Haru says it's girls only, and that I should put the phone away._

Another typing icon appears.

 _Kyoko says hi._

He smiles, sliding his thumb across the edge of his phone fondly. He wonders what kind of games you're getting up to tonight. Gokudera mumbles something grumpily about the light of his phone from his bed at the other end of the room. He throws a pillow at Yamamotos face, the rain guardian laughs it off and moves his conversation under the sheets so as not to piss off Gokudera _too_ much. There had been a lot of questioning looks when he buddied up with Gokudera, but it was a tactical choice. The bomber least likely to keep him up late with questions about his training regime or baseball tactics or the general overenthusiastic attitudes that sometimes came from other team members when sharing a room.

Another text appears on his screen.

 _Okay, so I've been put in the shame corner?_

Yamamoto tilts his head curiously; he's never heard of the shame corner.

 _Apparently when asked "Who's the best boy" in our class "Tsuna" was not the correct answer. They put a box over my head and said I have to sit in the corner until I give a real answer._

Yamamoto smothers a laugh to himself. Of course, you thought Tsuna was best boy, he was your boss. Quickly he types back. _Best boy means most attractive or someone you're interested in :D_

The typing icon displays itself again, then disappears.

 _I said you and they let me back into the game._

Yamamoto smiles, running his thumb over his lip as he reads the reply over and over again. Then another text appears.

 _Hope you don't mind, you get the most confessions out of the boys in our class and three girls also had you down for their choice. Statistically you're the best boy and therefor the most believable choice._

Yamamoto's still flattered, he'll take _statistically best boy_ as an affectionate term any day. He rolls over in his bed, one arm cuddling the thrown pillow as he watches the typing icon play out for a few moments. There is something really fun about talking to you, enough to keep him up for just a few more minutes despite the yawn he stifles. Another text comes through.

 _What's skinny dipping?_

That catches him off guard. Hopefully you're asking because someone else got dared and you didn't-

 _Is it ALL my clothes?_

Yamamoto can feel his eyes go wide as he reads the text again. Quickly he types out a reply.

 _You don't have to do all dares! If you're uncomfortable you can forfeit at any time!_

There's no reply for a long time, no texting icon. Yamamoto begins to panic; he knows you're trying to fit in, to learn to get along with people outside the mafia beyond your image as the Angel of Disciplinary Committee, but this is risky territory. Then he remembers he's at a hot spring, split by gender. He lets out a relieved sigh, playing out the worst-case scenario in which a few late night female bathers see you naked. There was little harm there. He tries not to think about it as he flops onto his back, holding the phone close to his face as he waits for your reply.

His eyes are practically closing when the hard buzz of the phone goes again. Luckily, Gokudera's too busy sleep talking to hear it.

 _Did you know there's a lake nearby?_

Yamamoto does _not_ like where this is going, public nudity being one of those less innocent dares. He does remember a lake, somewhere, and he racks his brain as he puts on a spare shirt and gets up for a drink of water. The hotel corridor is long and by the time he's found the communal water fountain it's been a good few minutes since you've replied.

He decides to take the long way back, strolling through the grounds enjoying the breeze of the night air in just a shirt and shorts. It's a peaceful night, one where everything seems to still in the cloudy moonlight. As he continues a conversation up ahead catches his attention. He hears giggling and his face lights up, expecting to see you. Expecting to get a chance to intervene before the dare goes too far.

Instead, it's a few girls from your class, carrying pyjamas. Pyjamas Yamamoto recognises from the mornings he's woken up after sleep walking into your room. Curious, Yamamoto calls out to them.

"These pyjamas? Oh, they're, uh, a friends." One of the girls explains unconvincingly. Yamamoto feels caught; he _knows_ those are yours, but in order to make that claim he'd have to explain exactly _how_ he knows that. He rubs the back of his neck as he works out a way to get your clothes back.

"Oh, Yamamoto-kun, have you seen the lake around here?" one girl giggles, before nudging her friend.

"Yes! Yamamoto-kun, I think it's _super_ important you check out the lake, like, right now." Another laughs, waving her hand behind them as she walks off hiding her laughter from him.

Yamamoto knows what's going on but can't help wondering why the girls would encourage him to find you in that kind of scenario. He thinks about it hard as he walks in the direction of the lake. It's not like you'd want him to see you naked, and after the incident at Ryohei's house Yamamoto was just incredibly happy it hadn't affected your relationship with him, even if the image still unexplainably slips through his thoughts late at night.

The lake isn't far and as he gets closer Yamamoto can see you in the water. He can hear you counting.

" 98 . . . 99. . . 100!" you shout, turning around in the water to face the dock.

Your face is the picture of shock as you realise it's not the girls, but him standing there. You dip under the water almost instinctively and cover your chest.

Yamamoto doesn't know what to say but a chuckled, "Hi", is the first thing that escapes his lips as he casually waves. You stare at him, trained eyes assessing him in the stunned silence.

"You're here?" you ask, sounding confused as you swim up to the dock, pulling yourself just high enough to let your eyes scan the wooden slats. There's a soft _oh god_ on your lips as you slowly lower yourself back down, realising your pyjamas are missing, mind taking a moment to process your situation.

"I am without clothing." You say, in a tone so flat Yamamoto's not sure if it's a question or a statement. Either way, he nods carefully, not quite sure if you can see him from your position under the dock.

"My classmates have stolen my pyjamas while I was in the water?" Your voice falters slightly at the end of your sentence and for a moment Yamamoto's seriously concerned it's because you feel betrayed. Without a second thought, Yamamoto's on his knees; leaning down to see you, to hold your hand, to stroke your cheek, anything to stop you feeling upset.

As he reaches down, he notices your face changing, smile cracking on your face as laughter fills your lungs. "I've been hazed!" you cry, smacking the water with your hand and smiling at him. Yamamoto finds himself grinning too, that infectious smile of yours catching him again.

Casually he offers a hand to help you up, before remembering you're still naked.

"Here." Yamamoto gestures, stripping the shirt off his back and leaving it on the edge as he turns to grant you some privacy. The rain guardian can hear the break in the water and the soft pad of your hands on the wet wood as you pull yourself up, the soft rustle of his shirt just audible in the quiet of the lakeside.

Yamamoto doesn't know why he's smiling as he turns around to see you dressed in his shirt but it's a big undeniable smile as he thinks how good it looks on you. You may be soaking but that doesn't stop him dragging you into an ill-advised wet hug. "You're freezing!" he chuckles, rubbing his hands over your shoulders and back in an attempt to bring some heat to your skin.

"And you're going to get wet if you keep me close like this." You tease, as you step out of his hug. Yamamoto feels a little pride at the way your eye trace momentarily over his chest, something he dares label as interest as he catches you biting the corner of your lip. It's a quick flash and then you blink back to your normal soft faced expression.

Yamamoto grins as he asks how your game of truth or dare went, leaning down a little so his face meets yours and he can look you in the eyes. For once you give him an answer beyond two sentences. Turns out, you're really excited about being hazed. You inform him how you've read about it before and it's a form of induction to social groups, meaning that people in your class are warming up to you. He can't help but laugh, as though it isn't incredibly obvious how many people in school completely _adore_ you. That answers earns him a soft punch on his arm. You explain to him that it's different; people putting you on pedestal and liking you isn't the same as people treating you as equal and liking you.

Yamamoto looks at you intently, eyes searching yours. Because he's felt the same way, but he's never really been able to put it into words. As the baseball star of Namimori a lot of people _like_ him, but he was never sure how many people like him because of who he was, rather than who they idolise him to be. It is, at times, incredibly lonely. He understands deeply, heart tugging towards yours when you continue talking about how Tsuna and the others had showed you what the difference was.

It's easy to note how closed off your mannerisms becomes as you talk, crossed arms, hand on your face as you talk, almost turning away from him as you mention how being adored is fine, but you didn't want that form the Vongola or those you are friends with, you want to be an equal. He wants to grab you, to pull you close and tell you he knows exactly what you mean, to agree with every word you're saying. But then you stop, biting your lip as you realise just how much personal information you've inadvertently told him. Before you can back track, Yamamoto takes your hand in his, drawing it away from you face as he smiles, opening you up to him.

"I know what you mean." He whispers.

There's a long pause as your eyes track the movement of his hand in yours, following up his arm to meet his face, holding his gaze.

"You wouldn't happen to have any spare shoes for walking back, would you?" you ask him. Yamamoto knows you're changing the topic deliberately, but he'll let you. Currently, he doesn't have any spare shoes, but he has a better idea. Kneeling down, he throws both hands up and gestures to his shoulders. You tilt your head giving him a curious look.

"Piggy back!" he laughs. Yamamoto watches as you cautiously circle round and line up behind him, checking his face to be sure you've understood correctly. He nods, assuring you it's okay.

To his relief, you smile, one of those soft smiles that grows bigger every time it graces your face. So different from those small awkward ones you used to give him. These new smiles make his heart swell, especially when he's the reason.

Yamamoto feels you hook your arms around his neck, legs locking around his torso. It's nice, if a little wet, but your head rests perfectly on his shoulder, breath slow against his neck. It makes his skin tingle to feel it was he walks. The rain guardian has no intention of racing back, opting instead for a peaceful walk home with the weight of you against his back, clinging to him just so. It's satisfying to feel like he can help you, since you are so good at so many things. He finds himself musing over all the things he likes about you, about being your friend. But then a worrying thought strikes him.

"Angel-chan?" he queries, thumbs rubbing over the outside of your knees as he holds them around his waist. You voice is a warm hum against his skin as you acknowledge his words.

"Do you think I idolise you?" he asks honestly, voice seemingly a little more serious as it leaves his mouth.

You let out a short, amused exhale as you hike your slightly fallen legs back up his torso. "You literally call me Angel-chan." You reply.

Yamamoto stops for a moment, knowing that how he responds to this is important for your relationship with him. Whatever he feels for you, the spark in his heart when he sees your face, the light you shine into his life whenever you're present. He doesn't want you to feel like he doesn't see you as an equal. Those precious moments where you let your guard down are everything to him.

"Would you prefer I use your real name?" he asks, trying and failing to catch a glimpse of your face. There's a long pause as you hand idly traces circles in his shoulder. Yamamoto can feel his breathing stop as he waits.

"No, if it's you I don't mind." You say finally and he can _feel_ the smile on your lips as you bury your face into his neck. The breath of relief is loud against the night air but he doesn't mind. What matters is you know he cares about you for exactly who you are.


	36. Hot Springs Trip (Hibari)

You had no idea a school trip could come with this much paper work. Outside the meeting room you could hear your friends leaving the hot springs, chatting away and enjoying the warm medicinal benefits or the steam. Inside was the quiet thrum of work with Hibari. It probably wouldn't be so bad, but your injured arm was taking a toll on you. Movements feelings stiff and uncoordinated as you hunched over the low coffee table signing and checking over print. The bruising had gone down remarkably but the whip/tonfa injured arm still felt inflexible and uncoordinated at the best of times. You figure Hibari must know this, since your last fight had been weeks ago.

By the time you've finished your paperwork the sun has already set and the hot spring hotel is illuminated against the dark wash of the countryside. You stretch, taking in a deep breath as you lean back and arch to flex your sore back. Your senpai appears pleased when you hand over your work. Something almost akin to a smile on his face.

Once he's read it over, Hibari stands up, motioning for you to follow. You can see his tonfas sticking out under his disciplinary jacket and your heart speeds up. Finally, a fight.

To your surprise, he leads you to a changing room. Hibari doesn't say anything or move from his usual cold stare as he passes you one of the two towels you've just noticed in his hand. You smile, taking it as a gesture of kindness and heading in to change.

Somethings a little strange when you walk in. There's only one locker and one shower present in the changing room. You pause, you were pretty sure the entrance way to such a busy hot spring should have more than one locker, but you carry on. Only when you leave the shower room does it hit you _why_ the changing room is set out so. This wasn't the entrance way to the public baths, but a private one.

A large wooden tub is set in the middle of the floor. One side lined with a partition style wooden slates, the other half looking out high over the moonlit wilderness that lay just beyond the hotel grounds. It's beautiful enough to take a bit of your breath away as you gaze out at the achingly vast expanse of forestry and wildlife in front of you.

The padding sound of feet on wooden flooring breaks your concentration and quickly you step back into the changing room, hiding behind the door. The thought crosses your mind that Hibari might be taking this bath _traditionally_ and you're not sure if you're quite ready to follow suit.

Thankfully, Hibari has a towel round his waist, not that that helps much with your less than innocent thoughts. He's as pale as you imagined, a feature only highlighted against the waxing light of the moon, it catches his skin as he moves towards the tub. There's something incredibly gorgeous about the way he moves, it catches you off guard seeing his movements so, exposed, without his clothes. The muscles in his shoulders and arms on full display as he slips into the warm water. It strikes you only now how handsome Hibari is, the contrast of his dark hair as it curls neatly against his face as he closes his eyes and leans back.

"Are you going to stand there all day little animal?" he asks flatly after a moment, not opening his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, you tighten the small towel around your chest and make the few small steps towards the hot spring tub. It's hot, hot enough that you can see steam rise and lick the air around the tub as it pools up and away from the water. As you slip into the tub you can't hold back a satisfied groan, the heat brushing against your skin in a soothing gentle motion. Once you sink in low enough, you rest your head on the edge, enjoying the slight burn that comes with the intense temperature of the bath.

"The heat will help." Hibari informs you after a few minutes. Despite his regular stoic tone, you sense the care behind his words. The paper work had pushed your tired body over the edge, and made you miss a chance to try your first bath with friends. You wonder if this was possibly a way of showing that he cared, that he cared about how you were doing. Hibari -like you- being a person of action rather than words. You look at him for a moment, trying to read his face, trying to discern how much of this was chance, and how much was a gesture of kindness.

"Thank you." You manage after a moment. You focus your attention on the view as you move over to the far side of the bath, settling your arms on the side of the tub and gazing out with your chin resting on your forearms. You imagine all the life that lay below you, the quiet bustle of animals and plants, the lives that passed through the hotel and onto other paths, all linked by a few moments and memories.

You have no idea how much time passes like that, basking in the comfortable quiet of the night. But when you look back you catch Hibari staring at you, steel eyes not shifting as they meet yours. A few months ago, it may have been a look that scared you, but now, in the moonlight shine of the night, it almost seems pleasantly familiar. If everything in this world changed, the one constant would be that look.

You move over to Hibari, taking a seat a few inches away from him. You can feel your heart start to drum in your chest as he allows you the proximity. Gradually, as you shimmy closer, remembering the last time you were this close to Hibari. The ferris wheel, the way you'd ashamedly fallen asleep on his lap, the kiss he'd stolen from you. There's heat on your cheeks that you hope is just the steam from the bath as you settle against Hibaris side.

Hibari doesn't stir or move away and you take that as a good sign, head feeling a little dizzy as you turn your face up to look at him. What exactly were you to him? His little animal, a fellow guardian, a kohai? Did Senpais make habits of kissing their kohais? His eyes meet yours and slowly you feel the pull between you tightening. Through the steam and the sheer temperature of the bath you see his face move closer to yours. Your whole body feels hot, no doubt a little red, but you feel your eyes close instinctively as you lean your head up to meet his.

A soft high pitched song breaks your actions as you turn towards its source. Hibird is perched on the edge of the tub, chirping the Namimori anthem as she tilts her head at the two of you. She flits over and settles in Hibaris hair, nestling her wings. You laugh a little at the action. Whatever moment had passed between the two of you was gone, but you didn't mind. Hibird was a welcome presence as Hibari readjusted himself against the wall of the tub. You do the same, letting your arm rest against his as Hibird continues her song. It was alright, whatever you were to Hibari, you enjoyed moments like these.


	37. Spin the Bottle (Gokudera)

"It's spin the bottle!" a familiar voice laughs, immediately you recognise it as Haru's . She'd asked to meet you in the kitchen after lights outs, something about an adventure.

"Spin . . . the bottle?" You questions trying to figure just what the connection between those in the circle and the piece of trash in the middle was.

"You've never played?" Haru asked looking completely surprised.

Awkwardness floods over you as you rub the back of your neck. The amount of typical teenager things you _hadn't_ done was starting to show, it made you uncomfortable to admit it.

"I-I've never really . . .It's about recycling, right?" you venture.

"Shut up and play you clueless idiot" Gokuderas voice is an annoyed hushed whisper. "doesn't even know what spin the bottle is" he mumbles more to himself than anyone else.

The concept of spin the bottle doesn't vary much from the game of truth or dare you played last night. The app on Haru's phone informing her of the dare as she spins the bottle. The dares start off fairly tame. Twenty push ups is nothing for you, but gradually there's a more scandalous shift.

Haru and Tsuna have to hold hands the entire game, which sends your boss into a stuttering blushing spiral. Kyoko has to remove her bra without taking off her shirt and throw it out the window, Tsuna almost passes out when she successfully pulled the pink negligée from around her body. You could laugh at him, but then Yamamoto had been dared to keep his hand on your inner thigh. And you _know_ Yamamoto and you have always been close physically and this isn't something that should affect you, but it's causing you to feel all types of hot and bothered as you shift a little against the feeling.

The next round Tsuna is put on "time out" on Gokuderas lap and you swear it's the only dare the Storm seemingly enjoys. That, and the next spin you have to give him your phone. He gets to text one person anything he wants.

Gokudera takes forever while the game goes on. You find yourself leaning over to try and see what he's typing but he quickly swipes it away when he catches you.

"If you didn't want to do this dare you could have forfeit!" he lectures you, keeping the phone screen deliberately turned away from you.

"You can forfeit?" you ask, not having realised that was an option the entire game. You still have the horrid taste of wasabi on your tongue from the tub you had to eat and can't help but think it would have been helpful to know you could forfeit _then_.

"I forfeit my phone dare!" you say, grabbing the phone back. Just in time as you realise Gokudera's composing a more than insulting text to Hibari mentioning "Stick up your arse" and "rule-following fuck-nut".

Haru swipes through her own phone, mumbling. "Forfeits mid dare. . . A-ha! Seven minutes in heaven!" She says.

You have no idea what seven minutes in heaven is but it _has_ to be better than letting Gokudera send an unfiltered message to Hibari

"The cupboard!" Haru gets up and points to a small open door at the back of the room.

Confusion only increase as you look between her and the cupboard.

"You go into the cupboard for 7 minutes." She says, eagerly.

"So, I'm out the game?" you ask, furrowing your brow as you try to figure out which part of spending 7 minutes in a dark cupboard was _heaven._

"Something like that." Haru says, delightfully manhandling you to the cupboard and shutting the door.

You don't like the cupboard. First of all, it's dark, like Namimori at night and it makes you uneasy. Second, there isn't enough room to use your weapon effectively. So, if this you were attacked, you were screwed.

After a few minutes of searching for a light switch you give up and settle on the floor, figuring someone would come get you once the seven minutes were up. After a short while the door creaks open, letting in a sliver of light. To your surprise, the grey haired storm guardian lets himself in and closes the door behind him quietly.

"Gokudera?" you whisper, unsure if he's lost the game too.

"What?!" he snaps.

"Geez, what's with the attitude? Sad you forfeit and can't keep playing with boss?" You tease lightly. He grumbles something about your cluelessness, using his foot to figure out where you are on the floor.

"Hey!" you complain. Kicking him back.

"Don't kick me woman!" he barks.

"Don't kick me then!" you retort.

"Don't sit on the floor then!" Gokudera shouts, before you grab him down, tired of his antics. "There's no where else to sit okay! If we're gonna be here for seven minutes you might as well get comfy. It's not as if there's anything else to do in here." You explain.

"That's the whole point idiot!" He mutters angrily, righting himself on the floor. You pause for a moment, trying to figure out what Gokudera means. "We're supposed to be bored?" you ask.

"No, you clueless idiot, we're supposed to make out!" He gripes.

"Make out? In a cupboard?! What kind of game makes the forfeiters do that!?" you question, unable to figure out if he's teasing you or not. The images of Gokuderas lips on yours taking over most of your concentration.

"It's no worse than making out with someone on your bedroom floor!" he snipes.

"Who did that?" you ask, genuinely curious.

"WE DID IDIOT!" he shouts, shifting in his spot. The faint sound of a crash echoes from somewhere outside the cupboard, distracting you.

"What was that?" you question, reaching for your staff.

"Don't change the subject! You can't sit in here and get all worked up about making out when you've already had your first kiss!" Gokudera shouts, he's close enough that you can feel the warmth of his breath on your face.

"I told you I don't remember that!" You say in a pointed hushed tone. You could kick him right now, bringing up things you had no recollection of, getting you wound up.

"Then maybe you need to remember!" Gokudera snaps before leaning closer.

It's sudden, the feeling of his hand around the back of your head. The smell of gunpowder and smoke filling your lungs as his lips make contact with yours, they're coarse, warm and somewhat familiar as they press against yours. Seconds of snapshots flicker in front of your eyes. Your bedroom. The book. Gokuderas soft grey hair the early evening sun.

It's rough, and a little clumsy, but the memory is there.


	38. Tact (Hibari, Gokudera)

Hibari hadn't expected to find you in that cupboard. Let alone sitting on the floor with the delinquent herbivore dragging you into a kiss. The ruckus from the dining room had tipped him off, students trespassing out of hours had been swiftly dealt with, but this, this was unacceptable.

The sound of giggling student interrupted his patrol of the hot springs, Hibari hating both crowds and rule breaking. The group of herbivores disbands quickly as the threat of being bitten to death strikes them to their core

The quick flick of his tonfas against the door alerts you to his presence. Fear immediately striking on your face. The greedy herbivore too involved with kissing you to notice. It was a quick strike, aimed well, Hibari barely needs to think as he steps to knock the stupid herbivore off you.

But in the blink of an eye, you move. Shoving the herbivore out the way. Taking his place and bracing your arms for the attack.

Hibari can feel the crack through his metal sticks. There's a moment of pure silence dominated by the piercing low snap that resonates through your arm. The injured one. The one he'd bandaged up not a week ago. Your cry could shatter ice, a sharp scream as you clutch your arm, Unable to do more than vocalise pain in animalistic nature as you fall to the floor.

The delinquent is looking at him, like primitive prey too shocked in the presence of a vicious predator. It was all his fault, trapping you in a cupboard, pushing himself on you. If he'd kept his hands off you, none of this would have happened.

Before Hibari can raise his tonfas, you cry out again. Unable to keep pain rising from your mouth. He watches in horror as you lean your injured side against the wall, pushing yourself up by the strength of your legs. Even _this_ injured you refuse to give up. Through his worry a small flicker of pride rises and swelled in his chest. He pushes it down, right now you needed help.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" The herbivores shouts at you, and Hibari doesn't care why you saved him, this herbivore is getting bitten to death.

You put your hand on his, gently pushing down the tonfas he's raised. Your mouth opens but all that comes out is an unsophisticated groan replacing any explanation for your actions.

Hibaris hands catch you before you can sink to the floor again. He can feel you trying to shove him off, proud little animal refusing his help. Any other time this might have been endearing.

"I'm fine" you manage, through sharp inhales of breath.

Hibari gives you a cold hard look, a look telling you there was no point in wasting your breath lying to him. Through gritted teeth you manage. " I need . . .bandages."

Finding his feet, the herbivore stands up. "You need more than bandages idiot, you need to get to a hospital."

There's irritation in your voice as you try fruitlessly to push past Hibari. "No . . . hospitals." You reply, through captured breaths and smothered cries of pain. Hibari understands. He knows you well enough to know you deal with your wounds in private, something he could admire. Even though he's never asked why, it seems important to you that your injuries are never at the cost of anyone else.

Hibari already attempting to pick you up when you shove him off with another pain soaked breath. "No hospital's." You say, staring him down. Through ragged breaths you clutch your staff and shove it between you and him. "You try . . . and I'm biting you to death." You manage.

Any other time this would have been an invitation, a fun jab that Hibari would take as rousing insult to draw him into a fight, but here your words are serious. He stares you down, how long before the pain become unbearable? How long before you pass out?

As if answering his question, the staff drops from your hand. Hibari grabs you just in time as your knees gives way and your body rolls forward. Stubborn little animal you were. Hibari remembers how insistent Reborn had been on taking you to a Vongola base after your fight with the Varia, and not a hospital. It strikes him that perhaps the Baby understood something about you he didn't.

The herbivore picks your staff up and opens the door, waving for Hibari to move you out of the cupboard. It's not much but he lays you on a table in the dining hall, just to make it easier while he figures out what to do with you.

"Fuck, where even is the nearest hospital?!" the herbivore shouts, searching on his phone.

"No hospital's." Hibari repeats for you, and the herbivore looks at him like he's an idiot.

"Not you too you, bastard." The herbivore spits. Hibari doesn't care, you said no hospitals, so no hospitals it was. Besides, there had to be a nurse on site.

The herbivore shows him a map on his phone. "Look there's one just under a mile from here, we can make it."

Hibari's not interested. You had said no hospitals, you had _threatened_ your senpai over it. He raises his tonfas to reiterate his point. The herbivore seemingly asking for a beating. Hibari's quick, a strike to the face, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground. "No hospitals." He repeats flatly.

"Bastard, you can't just beat up everything you don't like into submission." The herbivore says, already reaching for his dynamite. Hibari knows this is ridiculous, of course he can beat up everything he doesn't like, he's Hibari Kyouya. To show this point Hibari unleashes a flurry of attacks. Who was this herbivore to tell him what to do?

The fight is unrelenting, Hibari thoroughly enjoying beating the shit out of the greedy, disrespectful herbivore. That is until he knocks the herbivore back against the table you're resting on.

He doesn't move and neither does his opponent.

"Fine." The herbivore huffs and pulls out his phone, calling someone. Hibari smirks, satisfied with his win as he stands over you. He has no idea what the herbivore is doing, but if it doesn't work he's happy to lay down another round of beatings.

There's bickering and Italian words coming from the phone but after an annoyingly loud conversation the herbivore snaps his phone shut and grumbles something about help being on the way.

They wait in silence, which Hibari is fine with but the idiotic herbivore keeps looking at you, worry etched onto his face. It's irritating, every time the herbivores eyes slide over your face there's a kind of affectionate concern in his eyes that grinds Hibaris gears. Before he can get a chance to threaten the herbivore again, the sound of the dining hall door opening catches his attention.

There in the doorway stands a very tipsy looking herbivore.

"Hayato!" the herbivore shouts, waving his hand enthusiastically.

The grey haired herbivore grumbles and scolds him, referring to him as Dr Shamal when he explains the situation. They have a strained conversation. One herbivore never calls the other unless it an emergency, the other herbivore seemingly too much of an annoyance and an "opportunistic pervert."

The conversations almost too loud and Hibari has to remind himself that this person is here to help you and the quicker he works, the sooner the noise will be gone. Not that Hibari likes the way the doctor works. His first point of order is that he can only fix your arm if your top is removed. A statement that earns him a smack from both Hibari and Gokudera. Hibari seething as he stares at the herbivore for bringing in such a nuisance.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't want him here either." The herbivore huffs, crossing his arms "No fucking hospitals." He whispers under his breath, tilting his head and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Silence passes and hangs tense in the air until, eventually, the doctor turns back to them. "It's a minor fracture. I've made a rough splint but a hospital would b—"

Hibari's already tired of this talk and shoves a tonfa against the doctors throat. "No hospitals or I'll bite you to death." He states coldly.

The doctor holds up his hands, laughing. "Wow you're feisty, you got a sister?" he asks, seemingly serious until the herbivore smacks him. "Alright, alright. You can take her home to the Vongola base, I should be able to get a proper x-ray cast set up there." The doctor says, rubbing his head. Hibari sends the herbivore a smirk gilded look, _See you can just beat everything you don't like into submission._


	39. Painkillers and Their Roots (Yamamoto)

Gokudera had filled them in on the way home. Yamamoto asking what had happened after Hibari had cleared them out of the room for spin the bottle. Filled in was a bit generous, Gokudera had grumbled something about Hibari breaking your arm but refused to answer any details on how it had happened.

The med wing in Namimori is small, located directly beneath the Vongola house. The first thing Yamamoto notices is the strong smell of antiseptic and steriliser fluid as he opens the door. There's a long row of pale white beds with even paler green sheets neatly tucked on top. At the closets end, Yamamoto spots you. To his great relief, you're sound asleep, an indifferent Hibari sitting in the chair next to your bed. He doesn't acknowledge Yamamoto's presence, but he shifts his weight from one side of the chair to the side closest to you, in an almost possessive manner.

Gokudera's doctor friend is seemingly also kept at arm's length by Hibari as he glares at the approaching herbivore.

Gokudera exchanges a few words with the doctor, who Yamamoto learns is Shamal. They're speaking in Italian but Yamamoto nods along anyway because he's standing almost between them and it feels rude not to. The conversation ends when Shamal makes some kind of lewd comment involving your name and Gokudera smacks him.

"She's going to be fine. It's a clean fracture so – once your _friend_ here finally let me close enough- I reset the bone, cast it and gave her enough morphine to make the pain manageable." The doctor explains, rubbing his head and turning his attention to the group. Before he says another word, he catches sight of Kyoko and Haru.

"You've brought more lovely ladies to my wing Hayato." He coos, stepping in front of them and placing a hand on each of their cheeks, a slimy grin on his face as he pinches. "You know, I do free breast screenings for ladies as pretty as yourselves."

That comment earns him another smack from Gokudera, who swears violently in Italian as he fists the Doctors shirt collar, no doubt threatening another punch.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He says, but not before hiding one half of his face with his hand and mouthing _no I'm not_ as he winks at the girls.

Yamamoto leaves Shamal in Gokuderas care as he approaches your bed, keeping a mindful awareness of Hibari. The cloud guardian seems pissed off enough with the ruckus and Yamamoto doesn't want to step on anyone's toes. Carefully, he places a hand on the side rail of the bed and takes a moment to asses you. Breathing, and not unlike the peaceful way he's caught you in the beautiful early hours of the morning. Yamamoto notices Hibari is doing something similar, his arm idly slunk between the railings and resting next to your injured one protectively.

"What happened?" Yamamoto asks Hibari, being careful not to be too loud as he turns his attention toward the prefect.

Hibari crosses his legs and lets out a disinterested _hnn,_ but Yamamoto notices the way his eyes strike over to the storm guardian, a piercing distain on his face before he looks back at your bed. Yamamoto's about to try asking in a different way when you make a noise.

"BoOooSs?" you question, as you open your eyes and Yamamoto watches them focus in on Tsuna. A smile slides across your face and you try to sit yourself up with your bad arm. "Everything feels fuzzy." You manage, before Yamamoto has to grab your side to stop you falling over as you stare confused at the sling around your arm.

"Aye careful!" the rain guardian laughs, propping you up with the most delicate of care. It takes you a moment to gather your surroundings but once you're lucid enough you nod and thank him. Yamamotos heart giving a sigh of relief when your eyes meet his.

"What happened?" Haru asks, taking your free hand and holding it worriedly in hers.

"Gokudera got my arm broke." You manage, words coming out haphazardly as your tongue seems to go soft in your mouth.

"You shoved me out the way idiot!" The storm guardian snipes. Only causing more confused looks from the group. Out of the corner of Yamamotos vision Hibari rolls his eyes and rests a hand over his tonfa.

"Booooooo!" you stick your tongue out at him childishly. "Bosss, Gokuderas being mean again."

Tsuna stutters nervously, unsure how to deal with his two arguing guardians.

"Gokudera broke your arm?" Yamamoto asks, in an attempt to clear up the confusion. He rests a hand on your good shoulder casually, watching for Hibari's reaction as well as your own.

You loll your head slightly, as if trying to look up at him but not quite having the right control over your muscles. Gokudera shakes his head and Yamamoto thinks there's a strange shade of embarrassment on his cheeks as he dips his head and looks away.

Your expression changes as you catch sight of Shamal. "Boss!" you motioned for Tsuna to come closer. Leaning over, you hold a hand over his ear. "This doctor is part of the mafia." You whisper inadvertently loud enough for everyone to hear.

Tsuna gives you a worried look before looking at Shamal. "Admittedly _enough morphine to make the pain bearable_ is a lot of morphine. She might be a bit out of it for a while." Shamal says offhandedly.

"Hahi, will she have to stay here?" Haru asks, eyeing up the perverted doctor.

It's clear from the looks passed between the four male guardians that that isn't an option. Yamamoto's hand protectively coming up to rest on your shoulder.

"I think someone needs to come home." Yamamoto smiles. "People always recover quicker when they're somewhere familiar." He says, not wanting to leave you in the perverted hands of the Italian doctor. Especially not when you were so vulnerable.

"Are you going to be able to walk?" Kyoko asks. It hasn't occurred to anyone but that might actually be a problem until Kyoko brings it up, morphine doing strange things to a person's body and mind."Kyooookooooo-chaaaannnn." You smile, attempting to slide out the bed. "Did you know bOOOOoooss has a massive cr-" your interrupted by a very worried Gokudera as he slams a hand over your mouth.

"A massive cr?" Kyoko questions, tilting her head to the side.

"Ahh, a . . . a massive crab!" Gokudera covers, looking all to unconvinced by his own words. Tsuna nods and looks over at you, silently begging you not to say anymore. He didn't get a response from you before your attention moves onto something else. Your foot makes contact with the ground. "I'm gonna walk 'aru" you beam proudly. Fearlessly, you shift your weight off the bed and Yamamoto has a mini heart attack as he catches you.

"Whoaa, I think you need a bit of help there." Without hesitation Yamamaoto sweeps you up and cradles you between his arms. Your broken arm supported against his chest, he tries not to feel too happy about having you so close, but it brings a warm fuzzy sensation over his body that he can't deny.

"Oi! That's not safe!" Gokudera calls, but Dr Shamal seems to pull him back before Gokudera can make any further demands. Yamamotos about to walk out with you when he feels something circular and flat land against his side.

He's barely surprised when he turns around to find Hibari glaring him down.

"Drop her, herbivore." The prefect demands, prodding the tonfa deeper into Yamamotos side.

Yamamoto laughs, slightly humoured by Hibari poor choice of words. "I don't think dropping would be a good idea in her current condition." He chuckles.

Hibari's eyes narrow and so do Yamamoto's.

You stir in his arms and mumble something to Hibari about only more arm to break. Yamamoto relaxes and lets out a light hearted laugh. Despite the joke, Hibari's tonfa doesn't move from his side.

Yamamoto doesn't have it in him to fight, so he finds a resolution. He gestures for Hibari to follow him out the med base away from the others and stops once the door closes behind them.

"Do you want to carry her?" He asks nonchalantly.

Hibari doesn't say anything, but the cloud guardian moves to stand in front of him. It's a big enough gesture that Yamamoto understands. There's a strange tug of sadness as he gently passes you over to the prefect, his skin missing the touch of yours. Yamamoto pushes it down and instead focuses on how, now, if anything happens he has his arms free to protect you.

As they walk, Yamamoto finds his eyes drawn to you. He watches contentedly as you attempt to fight off the morphine induced nap your body is so clearly demanding. He thinks about how pretty you look like that, so cute he just wants to steal you from Hibari's arms and keep you all to himself. Maybe later he could bundle you up in blankets and watch over you while you sleep.

"Herbivore." Hibari says, his cold voice drawing Yamamoto from his day dream. Hibari gestures to the heavy wooden door that leads to your room. Yamamoto presses a hand against the door, but it doesn't budge. For a second Yamamoto fiddles with his own key before realising that won't work on your door.

"I don't have the right key." He laughs, rubbing the back of his neck earnestly.

Hibari looks at him, then at you, asleep in his arms.

"Check her pocket." Hibari instructs, after a moment.

Yamamoto's not _too_ sure how to access both your trouser pocket while Hibari has you in his arms, but he tries. Worst luck, it's not in the pocket closest to him. Awkwardly he reaches over, being careful not to touch your freshly cast arm, or anywhere indecent. Yamamoto accidently disturbs you, a few too many finger wiggles in search of the keys. His brown eyes meeting yours as you sleepily open one to inspect the sudden disturbance. You look from him, to Hibari, and then down at Yamamotos hand on your hip.

"Two handsome men touching me? Must be a good night." You mumble, before closing your one open eye and settling back to sleep.

Yamamoto can feel Hibari smirk at him as the warmth spread to his cheeks and across his whole face.


	40. Morphine (Yamamoto)

The more time Yamamoto spends around you on morphine, the he's convinced you're his favourite person in the world. It's adorable really, you have so many stories to tell him. Or rather you have so many stories to _start_ telling him, before you inevitably get distracted by the tiniest of thing and jump, mid narrative to a completely different story. Yamamoto loves it, he hasn't left your bed since he and Hibari carried you back from the hospital and you haven't stopped talking.

It's so rare, he thinks to himself as he rests his head on folded arms and just _watches_ you speaking. Your speech is slurred, and he's pretty sure you've been telling him the same part of your encounter with some Icelandic mafia family for the past half hour, but he feels no need to interrupt you. He rarely got to hear you talk for so long.

It's only when you stop that Yamamoto realises he staring at you, and laughs at himself. He has to stop you all but rolling out of the bed as you declare you're hungry and once again forget about your injured arm, trying to use it to manoeuvre onto the floor. Somehow, even half dazed and un-coordinated, you were endearingly adorable.

He's gone for maybe two minutes to grab a protein bar from his room, but when he returns you've somehow made it onto the floor, and decided to nap.

"You can't fall asleep on the floor." Yamamoto urges playfully, attempting to pick you up. You refuse, lazily rolling away from him. He can only laugh, sitting himself down on the floor next to you. "What am I going to do with you?" He grins, handing you the bar.

You seemingly ponder this for a moment, still refusing to move from the floor. "Love me, feed me, tell me all your secrets so I can sell them to the mafia." You reply. Yamamoto lies down on his side next to you, propping his head up with his hand. "Is that all?" He smiles.

"Maybe occasionally we can read together." You say, staring up at the ceiling with a content look on your face as you close your eyes. "I know you're not a big fan, but I like doing that together." You continue.

Yamamoto certainly isn't the biggest reader in the world, but he likes reading with you. You ask for his help with new words, pointing out jokes or lines you think are good. Best of all he can read over your shoulder when you sit between his legs, and there's nothing sweeter than having you close to him. Feeling the rise and fall of your body against his, the warmth of his skin contrasting harmoniously with the cool of your touch. The way you nestle yourself into him, letting him know you're comfortable, and safe, and _content_ with being there.

He's not going to tell you of all of that, but he gives a positive hum. "I like doing that too." He laughs.

You smile lazily and reach over to pull a book off the top of your bed. Sitting up, you show it to him and gesture toward the spot behind you. Yamamoto knows what you want, without a word he slides in, chest settling against your back as his legs sit either side of you.

He has no idea what's in the book, but this is his favourite place to be. To his enjoyment, you're still talkative, deviating several times from the book to tell him seemingly random factoids and information.

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you all this." You confess, looking up at him with an apologetic laugh on your lips.

"It's okay, I like hearing you talk." He smiles back appreciatively, keen to let you talk all day if you'd do it.

Yamamoto's rewarded with the sensation of you shuffling closer into him, he can feel you twist so your forehead is resting against his neck, free hand on his chest. There's a happy sigh on your lips as he closes his arms around you, legs tucking yours in. From this position, it's like Yamamoto can hold all of you, keep you protected and close in his space. The thought sends a happy buzz through his body. "Your hearts beating really fast." You mumble into his shoulder, and Yamamoto freezes. Did you know what that meant?

"So's mine." You say, turning to face your chest against his.

Yamamoto can _feel_ your heart thud against his, pounding at a rate almost as quickly as his own as the sound echos in his ears. He can't see your face as your legs wrap around his hips, free arm slinking over his neck, but he can hear your breath oh-so close to his ear.

Your laugh is soft against his skin. "It's like we've been fighting or something."

He smiles, letting his arm curl around your back and hugging you close. _Of course, you'd think it was about fighting._

"Or something." He responds quietly. The smell of you is everywhere, Yamamoto could drown in it as he runs his hands through your hair. It's bliss, having you so intimate and comfortable with him. Maybe one day you'd be this comfortable with him, one day maybe you'd sit like this with him everyday. A shared quiet intimacy.

"Yamamoto-kun?" you ask. He responds with a positive hum, half his mind lost to the sensation of you against him.

"I wouldn't really sell all your secrets to the mafia." You whisper.

He laughs at that, low and loud because he knows that a high honour coming from you. He buries his face into your neck, embracing the warm glow that floods his body from your contact.

"I won't sell yours either." He responds in kind.

"Thanks." You mumble.


	41. Trainwreck (Gokudera)

You haven't seen Gokudera since you broke your arm. Not that Yamamoto wasn't wonderful at looking after you, but you missed the loud Italian boy.

Yamamoto isn't there when you wake up in the morning, but Gokudera is. Or rather, he's the reason you've woken up. Barging through your door with an oversized bag of connivance store food and DVDS. "Wake up idiot." He grumbles, practically throwing the white branded bag onto your lap with a loud thud. You complain, asking if anyone's ever told him he should be gentle with the injured. He just rolls his eyes and pulls open your curtains without so much as a warning. The sudden influx of the summer sun momentarily blinds you and slipping your head under the convers, you let out a loud moan of complaint.

"Just cause you broke your arm doesn't mean you're nocturnal. C'mon." The storm guardian says sternly, poking the duvet in various spots to rouse you from your hiding space. You drag out the syllables in his name, disapproving and childishly resistant as you squirm under your covers.

"The baseball idiot left me in charge today, we have a schedule." He informs you, resorting to kicking the bed leg.

You grumble and stick your head out the duvet to see one very pissed off Gokudera, complete with folded arms and a trade mark irritated look. "A schedule?" You clarify, trying not to laugh at how angry you've made your new carer. Gokudera seemingly more wound up than usual today.

Gokudera nods and hands you a piece of paper. The writing on it is barely legible, indicating Yamamoto wrote it, but you can make out a few things: breakfast, help with cleaning, movies, lunch, story time and then bed. It reads more like the schedule for a small toddler than a near full grown adult, but you appreciate the sentiment.

You look at Gokudera doubtfully. " _You're_ going to look after me?"

Gokuderas eye brows twitches in frustration. Loudly he insists he can look after you better than the baseball idiot could, and you can't hold back a laugh as you slip out of your bed and head over to your chest of drawers.

You scold yourself as you realise all your clothes are spilled around the floor. Gathering up you dirty clothes pile and heading for the door, a loud "Oi!" stops you.

"I said I'm looking after you." Gokudera all but demands, His hand lands on your laundry as he steps in front of you. There's a visible look of irritation and restraint in his voice. "Look, just . . . just let me help okay!" He practically shouts at you, as he grabs the laundry from your hand and heads out the door.

He carries your laundry awkwardly, hiding the strange tinge of pink on his cheeks. The food and DVDs were one thing but doing your laundry was . . . a little _personal,_ though admittedly helpful in your current state. You didn't want to think about it for too long. Grabbing a towel, you head to the shower block.

It's only when you return from your shower – and realise Gokudera picked up your pyjamas too- that you realise the problem. Those pyjamas were the last of your clean clothes. Fear rushes through your body and a hand instinctively comes to feel the towel around your body. You still had the towel. But you couldn't spend all day in that.

As if following some disastrous que, Gokudera walks into your room. "Fuck woman put some clothes on!" Gokudera shouts, as you dive behind your bed for some extra cover.

"Don't just walk in here!" You shout, peering over the bed to see a slightly flustered Gokudera covering his eyes. There was a long silence, neither of you moving.

"Are you dressed yet?" he asks.

"N-no" you reply.

"Then get dressed idiot!" He scolds.

He turns his back to you, as if trying to prove he isn't looking.

You explain that the laundry he took was all the clothes you owned. He snaps at you for being so stupid, which you then shout at him that he isn't helping. "Wait here." He mumbles.

Before long he returns with a handful of clothes, throwing them onto your bed and slamming the door behind him.

They aren't bad, a pair of black jeans, a white top and some woman's boxers. You can't help but wonder where he got them as you awkwardly tried to co-ordinate dressing sans one arm. They fit well, there is just one problem, no bra and a white shirt did _not_ mix. You call through the door and ask if he has a jacket you can borrow.

"It's not enough you take my clothes - now you want my jacket?" He huffs

"They're your clothes?!" You shout back

"WHAT YOU THINK I CARRY AROUND WOMENS CLOTHES AT A FUCKING DROP OF A HAT?!" He yells

The smell of nicotine and gun powder suddenly hit your nose. It's on the shirt, on the jeans, on everything. You scream internally realising the underwear isn't girls underwear at all. Gradually, your body becomes hyperaware of every inch of fabric clinging to you.

"There are your clothes?!" You shout, still in disbelief.

"They're my clothes!" The annoyed voice responds from just beyond the door

"Why did you give me your clothes?!" You wail.

"You said you needed you didn't have anything to wear. Fuck, stop shouting!" Gokudera shouts back.

"You wore these clothes?!" You whine.

"I wore these clothes!" A progressively more pissed off voice confirms.

"LIKE RECENTLY?!" You questions, making no attempt to mask the freaked out tone in your voice.

"I DON'T KNOW WOMEN! LOOK DO YOU WANT THE FUCKING CLOTHES OR NOT?!" Gokudera shouts, finally snapping.

As much as it weirds you out, you didn't really have any other choice. Swallowing down the alien feeling of the cotton around your skin you opened the door. Taking a deep breath you step out, hoping the bandaging from you sling covered enough of your chest.

Gokudera is staring at you. You feel panic rise as you watch his mouth gape open. Could he see your chest? Did the outfit look wrong? Several questions fly past your mind as he seems frozen in front of you. "I-is everything alright?" You ask cautiously.

Gokudera turns his head away, but you catch the light pink on his cheeks. "You . . . you don't look bad." He grumbles, barely louder than a whisper. You grin at him, you're taking that compliment to your grave.

"A jacket . . . please?" You remind him, gently.

Gokudera goes to this room, appearing with an oversized denim jacket. It's big enough to cover you and hide your sling which you liked. You can't help but wonder if you looked as bad-ass in Gokudera's clothes as he did. You decided to test it out, taking one of the loose cigarettes from his pocket and popping it in your mouth. "Oi woman you're such a pain." You mimic.

"I don't sound like that!" he protests.

"You sound _exactly_ like that!" You smirk trying to keep the cigarette in your mouth as you speak, it's harder than it looks. "Whatever. Don't get too comfy in those I want them back, CLEAN!" Gokudera scowls. He's a little more touchy than usual today, you note. But grin to yourself, Gokudera has a really weird way of showing he cares.

"So, what was your master plan for looking after me while I'm so fragile?" You ask, he sighs and marches you back into your room, pointing to the bag he brought for you.

"I bought you some DVDS and a book, So you can shut up and stop causing trouble." He says. You follow him and bounce yourself onto the bed. The DVDS are mostly Sci-fi related movies with terribly vague names. You laugh and tell him you can watch DVDs by yourself, he doesn't have to trouble himself. Because really, he seems on edge today, and he's only ever _this_ uncooperative and loud when something bothering him.

The storm guardian flops down onto the far end of your bed and sulks. "Yes, I do." He replies, progressively looking more and more awkward. You tilt your head to try and get a better look at your fellow guardian. He's worrying his hands together and looking everywhere but at you. Then it clicks; why he's looking after you today, why he's so wound up.

You shuffle closer, letting your legs fall off the bed next to his. You move your head down to make eye contact, falling into his gaze. You don't warn him, that's part of it, instead you practically throw you lips to his like metal drawn to a magnet.

The kiss lasts only a few seconds, like the kiss he'd given you. The feel of his lips no longer alien to you, the smell of his hair a strange comfort as it mingles with the scent of his clothes. A hand comes up to hold the back of his head in place, the way he did yours. You'd be lying if you said you didn't feel a flicker of something kindle in your chest.

You pull away, a little breathless, and grinning. "There, now we're even."

Gokudera is dumbfounded for a moment, mouth forming words with no sound. Then, slowly, his face shifts and he gives you a look that tells you you're the biggest idiot in the fucking world.

"What the fuck was that for?! You can't just kiss someone without warning!" He sputters defensively, though it's the dark shade of red that cascades down his face that tells you his anger is merely posturing.

You explain your theory, that he feels awkward about kissing you. So, the only way for it not to be awkward is if you kiss him too.

He stutters, trying to hide his embarrassment behind anger and shouting. Apparently, _That's not how it works_ and _He maybe wouldn't be so awkward if you hadn't been stupid enough to get your arm broken_.

You laugh and offer to break his arm too if that would help. His rant stops mid sentence and for a split second he looks seriously worried you're gonna do it.

He relaxes after a moment and puffs out his cheeks like you're the biggest pain of his life. "You're such a pain woman you know that." Gokudera mumbles, reaching back and picking up a DVD. He makes a point to hide his face from you, and you wonder whether he's waiting for his face to return to a normal colour. He pulls up your laptop and shoves in the DVD.

"Just don't go doing that again without warning." He mumbles, lying back on your bed and waiting for you to join him. You do so happily, letting your shoulder align with his. A distance you know Gokudera is comfortable with.

"Does that mean I can do it again if I warn you?" You ask, teasingly.

Whatever Gokudera was going to say next sticks in his throat as red re-appears on his cheeks again. He smacks you repeatedly with the DVD case until you take it back.

It pays off and grumpily Gokudera opens the first page. To your surprise, he sits on the floor, just in front of your legs. It isn't the most comfortable position , but you figure if you try to move he'd realise just how close the two of you were and that would spoil your chance of a story from your reluctant carer.

Somewhere between listening to the book and feverishly sharing theories, the storm guardian ended up resting on your lap with the book strewn across your stomach. Knees on the floor and arms crossed over your thighs as he re-reads the paragraph on El Chupacabra.

"I'm just saying if I was a powerful reptile, vampire, bear hybrid and people started calling me "goat sucker" I'd probably avoid them too!" You laugh, recalling the stories, you'd been told as a kid about mysterious creatures that would slaughter cattle overnight.

"Look at this picture!" Gokudera flips round the book to reveal a very blurry photo of a humanoid shape taken in the dark. "That totally fits the description given by the villagers!" He grins.

You smile back at him, it was hard not to think how cute he was when he got excited. Rambling about the consistency of sightings and the mystery of possible alien species hiding on earth. You have to admit, the dork makes a good point.

It's not until a soft knock on the door interrupts the two of you that you realised how close you'd become.

"Angel-chan?" Yamamaoto opens the door before you can give a response. He barely pauses as he looks over the two of you. "Ah Gokudera-kun are you reading bed time stories?" He asks. As if it was nothing out of the ordinary, the rain guardian joins the two of you, knees on the floor, top half spread over the bed, resting his head on one folded arm, waiting for Gokudera to continue.

"THEY'RE NOT BED TIME STORIES YOU BASE BALL FREAK!" Gokudera scolds. Yamamoto laughs in his usual light hearted manner, unphased by the grey haired aggressor.

After more belligerent insults, Gokudera settles back. He moves himself off you though, seemingly trying to create a familiar distance between the two of you. The gradual disappearance of the weight and warmth of his body against yours leaves an empty feeling on your skin, and you stop yourself from reaching out to bring him back.

Instead, Yamamoto rests an arm over your stomach and smiles as he shuffles himself closer. Gokudera perches on the end of the bed and continues with the story. For a few moments, it's peaceful. The Vongola guardians resting in a weird mishmash of positions, doing nothing more than enjoying the smooth textures of Gokuderas voice against the warm summer afternoon. A small part of your brain saves this moment, a tiny slice of heaven in a whirlwind of life.

A faint knock on the window interrupted your thought process. "You have a visitor Angel-chan!" Yamamoto grins. Looking up from your position on the bed, you can see Hibird glide in through the open window just in time to settle herself in your hair.

"Hello little one." You smile, reaching up to pat the joyous yellow fluff ball only to find something in her beak. It was a small note. Curious, you sit up.

As you open it, you notice both Gokudera and Yamamoto staring at you. "Is it . . . from Hibari?" Yamamoto questions.

You nod and read the note aloud. "You have homework to collect." You drop your head and laugh a little. "No rest for the wicked huh?"


End file.
